Shadows of the past
by Manx Link
Summary: Ty believes he is a sheikah but when he and Sheik starts to protect Zelda they soon find out he is something completely different contains elements from most zelda games.
1. the begining

Shadows of the past

For several days the sound of clashing swords rang throughout Kakariko village, the villagers and the village's founder looked on as the two combatants continued regardless of the weather. So far the two were equally matched with there skills, each strike was well countered or avoided.

"Sheik how long have we been at this for?" asked the fiery haired teen. The teen was quite tall for his age, his hair was spiked up and scruffy and his eyebrows went into his hair line making him look quite unique among the village. His skin was a little too tanned not the pale colour shared by the rest of members of the tribe he belonged too. He wore a bluish gray sleeveless tunic with gray pants and black boots.

"My guess about three days Ty but then again I could have lost count, this fight has been a little boring after the first day but until one of us defeats the other or till Impa decides to end it we must fight on" answered Sheik, Sheik was about the normal height for a Sheikah his age, his honey blond hair was about shoulder length and partly covering one of his ruby red eyes his skin was a pale colour with a little tan but no where as dark as Ty's was. Sheik wore a steel coloured tunic with white pants with brown boots.

Kakariko village's leader was watching the two teens fight, she was a woman in her mid-thirties with a pale blue/ grey hair, and her ruby red eyes spoke of many years of fighting in war and protecting the royal family of hyrule. The reason she is overseeing the two teens in the training fight, was that they are her students as well as her nephews, she raised them both after sheik's parents and Ty's mother was killed during the imprisoning war when the two was just five, she was extremely worried about Ty, he witnessed his mother being killed and the village burning around him it left him mentally and physically scarred to the point where she thought he would snap. though they acted more like brothers than cousins, they looked out for each other, they trained together, Ty was the stronger, bolder more aggressive of the two, While Sheik was the reserved calm and more tactical, But she couldn't help but worry even though Ty's mother Yuusha asked her not too Impa knew that Ty would find out about who his father is someday, the similarity Ty had to his father was freighting Impa could have swore it was the King of thieves Ganondorf himself fighting there in front of her now. Another problem was that Sheikah Training normally began at the age of ten and was very harsh but Ty's and sheik's training started at the mere age of five, the consequences were easy to see, instead off causing trouble like normal teens the two were reserved always on the look out, they rarely showed an emotion in their faces and always had a stoic expression.

"Well Sheik what you said we make this fight more interesting then" Suggested Ty, Ty had a look of mischief in his gold and blood red eyes.

"What do you have in mind?" asked Sheik.

"Oh I don't know…. How about this!" as Ty replied he attacked sheik with a powerful punch, sending sheik to the dirt. Ty pleased with his attack smirked at sheik showing of his unusual pair of fangs.

"Oh so that's how you want to play, is it huh Ty, well two can play at that!" Replied sheik as they both dropped their weapons. They both stood there waiting to see who would move first. Ty blinked and sheik made his move delivering five swift punches to Ty's stomach, forcing the larger teen back by an inch and a half, Sheik attacked again this time aiming a kick at Ty's chest, but to his surprise Ty countered it by grabbing sheiks foot, Ty then punched sheik in the stomach sending the smaller teen up in the air as Ty released sheik's foot from his iron like hold throwing sheik on to the roof of a nearby building. Sheik at the last moment managed to land on his feet.

Impa sighed she knew this was going to happen Ty was not known for his patience in long fights, his fighting style was too aggressive to wait for an opening in an opponents defences, he would rather make the opening himself. She decided to break this fist fight up before something gets destroyed. "Alright you two that's enough for today and the past three." Ty and Sheik both looked at Impa before they both walked over to her, Impa had to admit it but it was a bit unnerving having a boy Ty's size standing near, even though she was quite tall herself he towered over everyone in the village and most people that visited. It was handy though he was able to reach stuff on the top selves for the house keeper Maya in return for cooking lessons and extra large portions for dinner of course. Impa couldn't help but think how odd it was for a Sheikah in training to have an interest in cooking.

"Ok boys I think you two are now ready to start protecting the royal family of hyrule, so in two days you both will have your sheikah combat garb and I will take you both to Hyrule castle town" Said Impa. Although the boys where surprised they didn't show it, they never been outside the village before so this would be something new for them.

Later on both teens where sitting inside the windmill hut their usual hangout,

"Ty did you have to punch me that hard, you gave me a black eye and bruised two ribs" asked sheik as he held a ice patch over his black eye, after training when sheik asked Maya for the ice she was a little surprised she asked how on earth he got it from weapons training and his answer was "Never ask Ty what he means by making a fight more interesting".

"Hey it's not my fault I don't know my own strength and besides you're the one who punched me five times" replied Ty.

"But still my punches are weaker than yours, when you punch it's like getting hit by an out of control goron" reasoned Sheik.

"Ok maybe your right, so what do you think about Impa taking us to Hyrule castle town then?" asked Ty changing the subject.

"Honestly I don't know what to think, we both never been out of the village before but I heard things about the town from Maya. Also Impa said we are going to be protecting the Royal family." Said sheik.

"So this is where you boys go after training" inquired Maya as she entered the windmill hut. Maya was Hyrulian; her long pointed ears showed that, she was a kind woman in her fifties her black hair was tied back, wearing her usual blue dress with a white apron.

"Hey Maya were you looking for us?" Asked sheik.

"Yes Impa wants to see you both in her study" Replied Maya.

In Impa's Study.

When the boys entered Impa's study then found out that Impa wasn't the only one who wanted to see them, with her in the study was Master Danto who was also their grandfather.

"Well well if it isn't my favourite Grandsons" said master Danto as he was tackled to the floor by the two teens.

"Grandpa what are you doing here?" Asked Ty.

"Impa told me you two will finally become protectors of the royal family, so I had to come and see you both as I had something for you." Replied Danto. Ty and Sheik both got off of Danto.

"I had these specially made for you both, although Ty I think we might need to make yours a bit bigger" Danto said as he handed the teens there Sheikah uniform. Sheik's was a blue jumpsuit with a tabard and cowl with the sheikah eye on it, While Ty's was a black vest with red trim and sheikah eye on the back with matching pants.

"Go and try them on then" Impa said. Sheik and Ty both gone to their room to change into their new uniforms. Sheik was ready first and was looking at himself in a mirror, and then Ty came out. The uniform fitted him right but it left most of his scars visible.

"Worried about the scars?" Sheik asked.

"Yeah I like the uniform but.." Ty tried to finish but Sheik threw a roll of bandages to him.

"Try that" Sheik said.

Ty walked behind the screen again. When he came back the bandages was wrapped around his stomach area, around his lower arms till his fingers and from his knees to around his feet covering most of the scars.

"Better now?" Sheik asked

"Much thanks" Ty replied.

"Well let's go show them." Said Sheik. They both left the room and gone back to Impa's study.


	2. The Attack

Chapter 2

Ty and sheik both re-entered Impa's study, both clad in there new Sheikah uniforms. Danto and Impa gave them the one over.

"Whose idea was it for the bandages?" Asked Impa.

"Mine, Ty didn't feel comfortable with his scars in plan sight so I threw the bandages over and told him to try that." Replied sheik.

"Well it's got my approval" Said Impa.

"Sorry Ty I forgot that you were still sensitive about the scars, had I remembered I would have given you something similar to sheik's" Said Danto.

"Its ok Grandpa I almost forgot about them myself." Replied Ty as he averted his eyes to the floor.

"Well there are only two more things to be done before you both are ready for Hyrule." Said Impa.

"What's that?" Asked Sheik.

"You both need to get your ears pierced for the blue earrings that mark you as sheikah warriors, and you'll need proper weapons not the wooden ones you trained with and I know just the ones." Said Danto.

"Father will you go gets the weapons then while I pierce the boy's ears." Asked Impa.

Danto left the room and Impa motioned for sheik to sit down on a stool. Impa then took out a small needle and four blue hoop earrings. Sheik closed his eyes ready for the tiny prick of pain, Impa quickly pierced sheiks ears with a quick jab of the needle and placed the blue earrings in the newly made holes.

Now it was Ty's turn to have his ears pierced, it was quick and he also had his new earrings in place.

"Now you two look like respectable sheikah warriors" Impa said as she looked over her handy work.

Suddenly a sheikah guard ran into the study. "Lady Impa we have a problem the gerudo are attacking the village, we're holding them of the best we can but we need help" He said.

Danto then returned with the boys new weapons. " Here theres no time to waste you all better get out there and help" Danto ordered as he handed Sheik and Ty there weapons. Sheik had a short katana and throwing needles, while Ty had a long black and silver claymore like blade with the Sheikah eye for the cross-guard and a short sword with similar design.

"Its time to slice and dice!"Ty shouted as he drew his new sword.

"Hell yeh!" Sheik added.

Ty and Sheik ran out of the study, When they got out of the house they seen that the village was in flames.

"AHH! Not fire" Ty shouted as he had on of his schizophrenic episode. Normally sheik would be around to help Ty during his episodes but not now sheik had ran off to fight of a group of gerudo attacking the windmill hut, Impa and Danto was up on the path to Death Mountain trying to get the gorons to help.

"Sheik!Help!" Ty shouted swinging his sword around at ilusionary foes, he heard some footsteps coming from behind him, Ty turned around and seen a group of gerudo warriors with there weapons drawn. Ty griped his sword in both hands. One of the gerudo women came forward with her sword raised.

The other gerudo's of the group gathered round them. The gerudo ran forward bringing her sword down in an arc hopping to slice his shoulder, ty brought his sword up to parry the blow forcing the gerudo to step back as he continued his attack with a swift blow to the gerudos mid-section. The gerudo dropped her sword, one of her comrades took her place in the fight this time the gerudo had a spear.

"Girls let me handle this one!" Ordered a voice, the gerudo backed away allowing a very way ranking gerudo in white with two swords. "Tell me boy whats your name, you fight well defeating one of the elite warriors in two attacks." She said circling Ty. "Why should i tell you my name Geurdo when you attack my home" Ty replied hold his sword in one hand and his short blade in the other.

"I'll tell you mine Sheikah, I'm Nabooru Second in command of the Gerudo"

"Shit Ty run, Its you the gerudo are after" Sheik shouted as he broke through the group of gerudo and clashed his katana agianst Nabooru's Twin swords hopping to give Ty some time to make a break for it. Ty ran towards the village gates.

"Where to go, where to go!" Ty panicked he had no idea where he could run to, he had never been outside the village before. "Ty run to Hyrule castle!" Impa shouted from somewhere within the village, Impa hoped that Ty would be able to get away and make it to the castle.

Ty ran as fast as he could reaching the gates before he suddenly stopped. In his way was a Tall man with an evil aura about him, He was upon a huge black war horse. "You have no where to run to boy" He said looking down at Ty.

Ty reached into the inside pockets of his black vest pulling out a small Deku nut before smashing it into the ground in front of him creating a blinding flash, The dark mans horse reared back in surprise. Ty took his chance to run past the horse while the man tried to regain control of it.

"Don't let him get away!" The man bellowed as he turned his horse around to chase after Ty. "Yes Lord Ganondorf!" Some of the gerudo who also had horse followed Ganondorf.

Ty had made it to hyrule field but dare not to stop fearing he'll be caught. "Why are the gerudo after me, a young sheikah warrior just out of training" He panted, he was getting tired quickly, he scaned his surroundings. "Crap i'm in the open, i need to find some cover or at least get to higher ground"He thought. Then the sound of horses not far behind him caught his attention.

"There he is!" Shouted one of the gerudo. They where gaining fast with Ganondorf in the lead.

Ty quickened his pace ignoring the protests from his bare feet. The gerudo and their horses was getting closer every second. "Hand me your bow and a arrow" Ganondorf ordered. After having a bow and arrow handed to him Ganondorf nocthed the arrow and aimed it at Ty's back. "My lord won't that kill him?" Asked one of the gerudo.

"Not if I hit him in just the right spot, are you questioning my skills?" Ganondorf replied. The gerudo begged ganondorf to forgive her for questioning him. Ganondorf once agian took aim and releashed the arrow.

"Ahhh!" Ty shouted as the arrow buired itself in his shoulder blade locking it in place and causing him to fall over from the force. Ganondorf focred his horse to a stop besides the injured Ty.

"I told you boy you have nowhere to run!"

* * *

Second chapter done.

Ty, Danto belongs to me.

everthing else belongs to Nintendo


	3. The escape

"What do you want with me!" Ty shouted as he struggled to move with Ganondorf lightly standing on his back as a gerudo tied his hands.

"You'll know soon enough" Ganondorf said.

"Sheik! Impa!, Anybody help!" Ty yelled hoping someone would help him.

"Shut it Scarface" one of the gerudo shouted as she kicked Ty in the the Gerudo kicked Ty she found a thing Needle strike her heart. Ganon looked for the attacker as three more Gerudos fell dead. Ty looked hoping to she Impa or Sheikh.

"Who's there," Ganon demanded as his Gerudos went to attack mode. All Ganon got was a flash of white light. As Ganon stumbled back a bit Ty found himself on the back of a fellow Sheikah running from the Gerudos.

"Are you ok," the Sheikah asked.

"Hell no the bastard bloody shot me with an arrow, Damn it i can't believe i was stupid enough to think I could out run a horse!" Ty said as he tried to move his shoulder."I can't move my shoulder the arrow has locked it in place Fuck I'll kick that bastard in the balls next time!" Ty added.

"Impa told me to fallow you," the man started to doge Arrows as Ganon's Gerudos chased them, "Have you ever Jumped shadows?"he asked.

"Impa sent you? No I haven't" Ty replied as he gave the middle finger to the gerudos chasing them.

"Well then you'll love this," the Sheikah jumpped into the shadows.

Ganon stopped his horse, "Where'd they go! Find THEM NOW!" Ganon looked to his hand burning with rage. 'I am not going to lose him again,' he thought to himself.

"Woah Awesome, how you do that?" Ty said, glad to have gotten away from the gerudo while still on the strangers back, he then reached behind his back trying to rip the arrow out of his back. "ahh" as he pulled at but the arrow remained deep in his back

Ty saw the Sheikah put him down on a cot in a hidden safe house, then the Sheikah nodded and fell almost to a dead sleep. Once Ty saw his fellow Sheikah he notice the boy looked almost like Sheikh but the scar gave away the turth about the boy. Ty smiled as he rmembered the story of Iaso's child hood,

"You punk! you fallowed me on your own didn't you?"

Iaso gave a half Cheezy smile, "So you needed it..."

"You bastard" Ty said " I could have saved myself" He added tring to preserve his tough guy image."Why you save me anyways everyone in the village except my family hates me"Ty added

"Right, that's why you froze in the Clan town huh?" Iaso sat up and took of his head charm. "Well foods over there and Sheikh and Impa should be here soon and because you like me have so few you trust... I would hope to turst you and hope you would trust me." Iaso looked over his shoulder.

"I froze because my Schzopherina was acting up, i can't help it when it does"Ty said ashamed at himself for frezzing in the middle of an attack.

Iaso shrugged. "And you know my family was exiled for trying to kill the royal family."

"I heard about that" Ty said as he stuffed his face with food in a comical way.

"You know we need to replace what we eat right?" Iaso took off his cloth; Ty saw the arrows had slashed Iaso.

"I thought you dodged most of those arrows, I can just go hunt some deer or boar later" Ty said as he finished eating.

"No hunting till Impa gets here! And I made sure not to have you hit by the arrows," Iaso got up to grab the bandges and medicine, "my wounds aren't like yours."

"oh please I got worst Scars than arrow wounds, I got flipping claw-marks on my face and some almost fatal wounds" Ty said as he messed around with his hidden blades, sharpining them with his short sword.

Iaso smirked then he went to his stash of desserts, "want some pie?"

"Any apple pie?" ty asked excited, he hadn't had apple pie for years.

Iaso tilted his head, "I didn't make any ... would you like Pear Pie?"

"ok I try pear" Ty replied a little dissappointed

Iaso Handed Ty a big piece, "trust me You'll like my cooking."

As Ty took the piece Impa came in with Sheikh, "Oh good there's Pie," Sheikh smiled.

"Hey where's Grandpa" Ty asked as he tackled sheikh.

"I'm here" Danto said

"Get off!" Sheikh shouted triying to shove Ty of him. "Where was you when I was having an schzopherinic epsode" Ty answered.

Impa looked at Iaso, "Yes I'm fine. No he hasn't gone out side yet," Iaso spoke before she asked. Sheikh shoved Ty off, and Ty went to hug Danto.

"So I guess you manage to lose the gerudo, I admit that I do question your skills Iaso" Danto said, "Ty I can't breath.." He added, "sorry grandpa I guess I don't know my strength" Ty said looseing his grip

Iaso dropped his head, "All I did was make sure Ty wasn't kid napped or wounded. Sorry if my skills are not to your liking." Iaso then put his cloth on and bowed before heading into the shadows. Impa looked of to Danto,

"Please remember that he only has us. Not to mention the fact that I have raised him since he was 7!" She took a deep breath, "Are you ok Ty?"

"No what the hell did they want with me!" Ty shouted.

"there's no time to talk, there's a problem now that ganon knows about Ty the village wants ty to be exiled to protect themselves, I tried to convince them but they won't listen" Danto replied.

"NO! He IS a Sheikah! We do not abandon one when we are scared!" Impa stood in front of Ty. Sheikh stood beside Impa, "We can't let him just be given to Ganon, if we exile him that's what we will do!"

"I know but we can't hold of Ganon forever can we?" Danto said. "he's my Grandson I don't want to exile him either but what else can we do" He added.

"So! He's my cousin if we kick him out I'm leaving Too," Sheikh said boldly.

Impa looked at Danto, "Let me guess you also want Iaso out because of the Twili Breast hunting him? Or is it because he is a Kiyoshi?"

"Please understand I'm not the one forcing them to go its the counsil and the village, if I could change there minds i would." Danto said whikle Ty was just sitting there.

Iaso stepped back out right beside Danto, "So then if that's how you want it fine!" He went up to Impa, "Sorry I was a burden Please I'll help Ty out. You've seen how I can use my 'curse'." Iaso went to his pies he forgot. He held his tongue before saying his mind. "Ty I'll show you how to make an apple pie later ok?"

"if I'm exiled can I go see mum one last time before I can't enter the village?" Ty stayed silent for a couple of minutes before sighing,

"Very well but their are somethings you need to know afterwards" Danto replied.

Iaso looked to Impa, "Yes Iaso you can jump him there," She said calmly. Iaso looked at Ty, "shall we go?"

"Yeah.." Ty sighs clearly hiding his feelings, "She's near the back of the Graveyard close to the shadow temple" he adds

Iaso nodded and grabbed Ty to Shadow jump. Ty arrived in front of his mom's grave without Iaso. Iaso went to the town above them to his red roof house.

"You know why the gerudo's are after me don't you mom, Too bad I won't be able to visit you after this huh... I miss you" Ty said before moving the leaves of the gravestone. "Wish me luck I'm going to need it.." He added before walking out of the graveyard.

Danto was waiting for him outside the grave yard.

Iaso was talking with Impa and the disguised Zelda up at his slightly damaged house.

"Ty there is a reason why Ganon is after you, one your mother has asked me not to tell you unless its absolutly nesacery..." Danto started before becoming stuck on what to say next.

Ty waited a bit, "Well are you going to tell me or not?" Ty was losing patience.

Danto looked at Ty and took a deep breath before speaking, "Well Ty, you know who you were raised to be," "Yeah and," Ty said with curiosity. "Now let me finish please," Danto looked at the ground then finished, "You ARE Ganon's son."


	4. The beast within

"WHAT!... but but how!" Ty shouted clearly in shock.

"Careful ty don't trigger your schzophrenia, calm down" Danto said

"Calm.. you want me to be calm... that bastard who shot me is my Father!" Ty replied.

Iaso put his hand on Ty, "He shot to stop with out kill. Even though he wounded you he wants you alive." Iaso smiled, then his face went gloom, "Look both of us have messed up dads. Mine tried to kill the royals of Hyrule and yours is trying to rule over Hyrule," Iaso tried to smile and was trying to get Ty to punch him or any thing but have an episode. Ty looked at Iaso both eyes burning red. "You think that makes it better!"

Iaso stood back, his eye showed him a beast not Ty.

"What's wrong? Aren't we a like," Ty said as his hair went more like a beast. Impa shouted to Iaso to jump Ty out before he hurt someone. Ty snapped his head up and gave an animal growl as he saw Impa. Iaso forced him self to grab Ty and shadow jump them to the dark woods. Once they arrived Ty attacked Iaso. Iaso looked at Ty but his eye showed only the beast before him.

"Ty listen to me!" Ty struck again. Iaso felt the pain but it was mute to the pain in his heart and soul. "I am NOT this Ty," the beast said. Iaso looked on in shock. Ty must have a split personality, Iaso thought to himself.

"I am more than a split personality, I am his rage his anger his inner beast his darker self Akakabuto the side he never knew he had, That blind fool he calls Grandpa thought he could seal me away in the deepest part of his mind never to be able to unleash my power" The beast said. Iaso could see Ty's nails becoming claws and ty's already unusal canines turning into large fangs. Ty attacked Iaso once more trying to slash at Iaso with his claws, Iaso dodged in time and ty ended up leaving long deep claw marks into the bark of a tree that was behind Iaso.

Akakabuto heard a charm just in time to block his hearing, "So you think your head charm can work against me?" Iaso stood in a tree knowing his charm wasn't undone. Akakabuto cut the tree down in two slashes. Iaso jumped to another tree. Akakabuto saw four other Iaso's running to his left.

"Grrrrrrrrr.. i'll tear you all limb from limb" A fully transformed Akakabuto snarled. Akaky pounced on one of the fake Iaso's but his fangs and tusks only bit thin air and the fake dissappeared.

Akakabuto's prey smiled as it slipped into the shadows. Iaso watched as these other Sheikah, no his blood family ran making Akakabuto more angry. Iaso threw a needle at Akakabuto, the needle had two words: Death Dancers. Akakabuto caught the needle and charged at Iaso. Iaso gave the gesture to look at the needle, Ty forced Akaky to look. But it was to late Iaso saw his fathers spilt shadow; Iaso jumped down and Shadow jumped Akakabuto 40 feet away, and Iaso did not go with him.

"What the hell!" Akakabuto roared wondering where the hell Iaso had shadow jumped him, "Ah! no way i'm i letting you back in control" he shouted holding his head as Ty tryed to take back control.

Ty heard what sounded like a slice of metal behind him, "You will let me in control or I will end both of us," Ty knew that sound was Iaso taking the strike meant for Akakabuto. Akakabuto fought off Ty and heard the cries off a broken forest. Ty forced him self out, coughing as he turned to help Iaso. "Hey leave him alone you bastards!" Ty shouted as he revealed his hidden blades and ran towards the nearest foe. 'your out numbered pup they got youse two to four' akaky siad to ty in his mind.

Iaso's father Smirked, "Rin" he said very calmly. Ty was pinned by a very beautiful woman who pinned him face to face. She had beautiful Golden Brown hair, and eyes like the stormy rain. Her skin was pale like Iaso's and very soft like silk,

"Oh my," she smiled, "You are very handsome when your angry you know."

"Let me go or else...!" Ty growled as he tried to stab the woman with one of his hidden blades.

Rin smiled so sweetly at his struggle and leaned in closer to him, "Now if you make me bleed my blood will just let me have control of you. So go ahead try it my dear, lets seen what I could make you do."

Iaso glanced over and threw his robe over Rin then pulled her off Ty, "Don't cut her," he coughed before his brother kicked him in the spine, "Didn't we tell you to keep your eye on you opponent?"

"Fine then i'll just use my fists then" Ty said as he tackled Iaso's brother.'go on pup show them not to mess with you!' Akaky said. Iaso's Brother managed to punch ty off him.

"Ren!" Rin ran to her brother, "Ren brother are you ok?" Rin was ignoring Ty and her father's rules. Ren nodded and stood up, slipping his Lotus soaked needles out.

Ty stood back up, "Come on then" ty shouted getting back into fighting stance.

"No! That's enough for now," Iaso's father said as he held Iaso to a tree, "Children leave!" The four bowed and slipped away into the shadows. "It's good to see you my son, and look you have a 'Friend'." Iaso's dad was gone leaving the boys there, one wounded.

Ganon yelled at his Gerudos for losing Ty, when he heard Kiyoshi arrive. "I know were your son is my Lord Ganon," Kiyoshi bowed.

* * *

"Iaso are you ok!" Ty said.'nevermind if he's ok what the hell was all that about' Akaky shouted in Ty's head. "Shut it your not helping!" Ty shout back out loud.

Iaso looked up and tilted his head, "Oh take it your other self talking?" Ty nodded, "Ok as long as you aren't going insane on me," Iaso got up and smiled "Shall we get moving before night fall, after all we can't go back to the village."

"This guy is like a constant head ache" ty said looking round incase of anyone else decided to show up. "Where to?" He asked.

"Well when I'd run away, sometimes, I'd find places to live till Impa found me. So I'll take us to one for the night then we can figure out where we want to go." Iaso patted Ty's shoulder and lead the way. They got to an abandon stone house ruin, "Home sweet Home," Iaso joked as he grabbed pretty new cot out and put it up for Ty. "Here. I'll be back the town down the hill, the people give me all kinds off food so I'll grabbed us some food ok." Ty nodded as Iaso left.

Mean while at Ganon's Castle, "Where is He!" Ganon stood angered that Kiyoshi didn't bring him back. Kiyoshi stood up,

"Well, my Lord, you son and mine have been band from the Sheikah clan, and are living together." Ganon looked at Kiyoshi, "This the truth?"

"Yes, my lor-"

"My Lord!" Ganon looked at the Gerudo who interrupted Kiyoshi,

"What," Ganon said with little patience.

"A Sheikah called Sheikh wishes to speak to you," the Gerudo bowed. Kiyoshi's eyes widened only for a second as he heard the name,

"I shall take my leave then," Kiyoshi went away into the darkness. Ganon looked over, "Well let him in then leave us!" "Yes Lord Ganon," the Gerudo let Sheikh in then left.  
Kiyoshi saw the woman leave the room then pinned her to the out side wall,

"You interrupt me again and you'll regret it," he whispered to her ear, as her heart raced in fear, "Good now leave!" Kiyoshi let her go and she didn't waste time she left the Castle all together.

* * *

Danto sat in his study with a tall battlescared one armed sheikah and a tamed wolf. "So ganon figured the lad out then Danto?" the sheikah asked.

"I'm afriad so Merc, before Iaso jumped him out that beast Akakabuto some how broke the seal, while i'm sure ty is safe with Iaso i can't help but fear for both their safty cause of Ganon and Akakabuto" Danto replied.

Merc storked the wolfs head. "Ofcourse it was only a matter of time before ganon found out, but how we keep that secret well, it doesn't matter now we just have to find a way to watch Iaso's and Ty's backs" Merc said.

"i was hopping that you would do so and throw ganon of their trail..." Danto starts to ask

"Ofcouse i owe Tys mother since i failed to protect him so far, i'm sure old gray here could track the lad down he's been waiting to see ty again" Merc answered before getting up and set off with the wolf to fallow Ty and Iaso.

When Iaso returned from the village he found Ty fast asleep on the cot with his vest of showing the large scars on Tys upper body.

Iaso unfolded his cloak and covered Ty with it to keep him warm. Iaso then put the food somewhere safe and went to check the area.  
Rin was watching from high in a tree, she watched Iaso head north and she looked down at the resting Ty. Rin slipped down the tree with the wind as her sound. She made her way to Ty then smiled before slipping a drop of blood on his face. "To bad it couldn't be mine," she whispered before kissing the blood drop. Ty woke and looked around but saw no one. He put his hand on his cheek but nothing was there.

Iaso came back towards the camp when he saw Rin sitting on a rock. "Rin," Iaso growled as his sister stood a turned to face him. Iaso she turned around Iaso saw she was in tears,

"I couldn't do it," she coated the words with fear. Iaso stayed back but his eye told him her fear was real as were her words.

"What did you do?"

"Nothing! I didn't go through with IT," Rin cried in rage but her fear was stronger and she slumped down to her knees. "I was suppose to put this blood on His cheek forcing his other side out…" Rin choked on the words and tears, "But I don't want to, Why? Why can't I do it," Iaso bit his lower lip and went to comfort his sister. As Iaso wrapped his arms around her, he felt her pain.

"Rin, why do you fallow father," Iaso asked as he felt her cry. Kiyoshi smiled and took his chance. He grabbed Rin by her hair and threw her aside; then he took the thing of blood and smashed it over Iaso's face. Kiyoshi was quick to leave taking Rin with him. Iaso stood trying to figure out what just happened. Iaso whipped the blood of his face and went on to Ty. As Iaso got closer Ty smelt Sheikh's blood.

"Why do i smell blood?" ty asked. 'never mind why, don't you smell whose it is pup' Akaky said. Ty used his sense of smell and found out whose the blood was. "Sheikh.. its Sheikhs blood" Ty shouted.

Ty saw Iaso come around the stone wall with blood on his face and clothes. "Are you ok Ty?"

"You..you killed Sheikh!" Ty shouted as he rushed towards Iaso, akakabuto was using Ty's anger to take control.

Iaso stepped back, "What? NO! I Haven't even seen Sheikh!" Ty growled at Iaso as was ready to launch when a old grayish wolf pinned Iaso and snapped at saw Merc come over to him,

"Ty listen Sheikh is fine how the boy has is blood isn't clear but Sheikh is ok." Ty looked at Merc and saw truth come from him. Akakabuto told Ty 'Was he with Iaso? How can he know the truth if he did not witness it?'

"Explain yourself Merc, how do you know this ifyou didn't see it?" Ty shouted, akaky was trying to get Ty to attack them,

"Sheikh was ok wheni seen him last with danto back in the village, how can the boy here killhim if your both forbiddento return to the village" merc replied.

The wolf licked some the blood an yelped as it jumped back shaking its head like it just tasted poison. Merc went to his friend and started to pull out a leaf known to cure poisons. "Don't," Iaso pulled out a small black vile, "give him this, if my sister put her blood in with Sheikh's you'll need my blood to stop the effect." Ty growled but then noticed that Sheikh's blood had a slight lotus sent to it.

Akakay spoke with a silver tongue into Ty's mind, 'That's just his trick he's got Merc fooled. are you going to be fooled?'  
Merc gave the black vile to his wolf and his wolf stopped whimpering and coughed up the blood it finished wiping the blood of his face; Ty stood trying to listen to Merc and Iaso but all he heard was Akakabuto's voice slipping thoughts into his mind.

Meanwhile Kiyoshi took Rin to her room and threw her at a wall. "You make me sick! You cried in front of the one who Killed your twin brother!" Rin held her head, Kiyoshi went over and picked her up softly and held her, "Sorry. I'm so sorry my dear. Please forgive me; all I want is for my children to be loved and safe. Yet i hurt you," Kiyoshi held Rin like he did when she was young. Rin was remembering the night her twin was caught and the things Iaso said to the clan council that brought the death sentence to her twin.

"Why did he kill Daiki? Daiki was trying to save us, right Daddy," Rin buried her head in his chest. "Shhh! Dear just rest in the morning we'll do something just the two of us, ok?"

'Thats it pup i'm fed up of this i'm taking control!'Akaky shouted in tys voice. Ty held his head in painas Akaky forced him to transform.

Merc Looked at Ty then back to Iaso, Iaso wasted little time and got himself right in front of Akakabuto. When Akaky locked eyes with Iaso, he felt his body freeze as Iaso's amber red eyes burned into a flame blue. Ty felt a strong light around him, "Ty Please forgive me" Akaky saw a blinding stream of Twilight come for him. Akaky Tried breaking free and as he did it was to late. Merc saw Iaso was in some form of a trance, then he saw a Twilight rip behind Akaky. "Iaso! Stop!" Merc pulled Iaso away to try and grab Akaky. The Twilight wrapped around Akaky as he tired to run. Iaso was out, Akaky felt himself being pulled. Ty saw Akakabuto get pulled into the Twilight. Merc saw Ty standing as the Twilight rip closed, then Ty fell unconscious. Ty felt sharp pains as he realized Iaso just spilt his soul to be in both realms. Akaky saw Ty and Iaso but he could not see any one else.

"What the hell did you just do" Akaky growled in pain wondering where in hyrule he was.

Iaso's Twilight Half walked up to Akaky, "You were brought here... To the realm called Twilight,"  
Akaky looked at him, "You are serious aren't you?"  
He nodded,

"watch," Iaso reached for the one in the light and was stopped like there was a wall. "I, unlike you, Have never known myself and what I may think." Iaso looked down at his hand as it burned trying to touch the light. "But 'She' has helped me see my other self. and for that We Love her," Iaso took his hand off the invisible wall. Akaky felt a little pain that the Iaso in Twilight had.

"So. I'm stuck here!" Akaky growled he fists was clenced so hard that his claws was digging into his paw-pads drawing blood.

"Only till Dawn there then you'll be given and Hour to be free," Twili Iaso looked at Akaky, "Is it so cruel as My self says? Are people really only trying to kill just to do so?" Iaso's eyes quaked in sorrow. Akaky knew those eyes; Ty has worn those eyes. "Please when you get to leave here, will you give this to myself in the light?" Iaso handed Akaky a small note. "Please?"

Akaky took the note out of Twili Iaso's hand being careful to to tear it with his claws.

Twili Iaso bowed, "Thank you, would you like to see where I live?"

that surprised Akaky, no one had ever been civil to him before, he raised his ears and eyebrows in confusuion wondering if he show.

"Please Fallow me, I'll see about getting another bed so we both have some where to sleep," Iaso walked over to his right and jumped down a cliff. Akaky fallowed him and saw a beautiful land warped by Twilight. A small fox like creature ran past Akaky. Akaky soon saw a large cave with a water fall flowing next to it. Iaso walked in side, as Akaky turned and looked in he saw a very nice living area. It looked like a secret Castle room, red velvet was on the floor and hung on parts of the walls. Gold trim on the King Size bed, Silk pillows and soft cotton.

"Are you Rich," Akakabuto asked as he looked around.

"No When I was old 5 I was brought here I've been here ever since. I don't remember who brought me," Iaso sighed, "I saw her three more times and each Time she asked me not to leave or travel to far from here."

"Whys that, you can't just keep someone here and expect them to not explore furter?" Akaky asked.

"Yes but if you see my back you'll see the reason I obey the words she told me," Iaso looked at the floor, "Well would you like to see my kitchen? You're free to it when ever you get hungry and I'm out or not awake... I fear I'm not a good cook though," Iaso gave a cheesy sweat drop smile.

"When i get hungry i go hunting its just natural to me, being as i'm a beast" Akaky said wipping a bit of drool from his fangs. he then sat on the floor before trying to lift his hind leg high enough for him to scratch his ear.

Iaso tilted his head, well still its to your left past the bed.

* * *

Back in the Light Realm, Merc sat by the two boys and gave a slight glare once in a while at Iaso. "W-what...Ow! My head," Ty said as he sat up. Merc went closer to Ty. "Are you ok?"

Ty looked at Merc. "No i got a spilting headache" ty said rubbing his head. ty then looked to Iaso with a look of regret on his face. "Iaso i'm sorry he was just to strong for me, i don't deserve your help.." ty added

Merc looked at Ty, "Why are you saying that! He nearly killed you," Merc yelled as Iaso woke moaning something about Twilight. Ty looked at Merc then Iaso as the sunlight broke the shadows and night was becoming dawn.  
Ty looked to the light and felt a pull before Screaming in pain and turning into Akakabuto.

"Move Old Man!" Akaky went over to Iaso and kicked him, "That's for what you did to me," Then Akaky picked Iaso up and pulled out a small note from his pocket and he put it in Iaso's hand, "I was asked to give you this." Akaky dropped Iaso. Merc looked at the two; then he readied himself to fight Akaky. "You're funny old man, but you aren't worth the time. Now if you don't mind get Iaso here some clear water I need to have a word with this boy." Merc stood up and took a second to think, "You aren't going to fight me? Or kill either of us?" "What you want me to end your puke of a life? Now either get me the water or leave us NOW," Akakabuto bellowed so loud the birds left the trees for miles around. Merc left to get water, he was going to keep his word to Danto.

Iaso coughed a bit as he sat up. "Good, now tell me what you have done," Akaky asked as he looked at Iaso and noticed his Twili half had different clothes and hair lengths, not to mention Iaso's Twili part was more female in looks and the eyes. Akaky finally noticed Iaso Had Amber eyes yet his Twili half had White Stormy looking Eyes. Iaso looked at Akaky

"I was trying to find a middle ground for you two... you are weakened by day and thus more Violent during the day time. Ty is nearly blind in the dark and thus he has episodes more often at night,"

"How do you know that?"

"When I looked eyes with you I could see that... and so I was trying to make it that you come out at sun down till sun up, For your fare share of a life, And Ty was to have sun up till sun down so he too could be free. Sorry I failed. And now you are stuck at Twilight, so you now only get maybe two hours of freedom," Iaso looked down and coughed a bit, "I know people were trying to keep you locked up but, But that's not fair. I wanted to give you a fair shot."

Ty could hear every thing, he even knew by the pain Iaso was giving himself that his words were true. 'He only wanted us to have the chance to know each other, and now he's beating himself up?' 'I know pup. I met Iaso in the Twilight, I don't think "This" Iaso knows half of him is in the other realm.'

"Read the paper I gave you, boy," Akaky said as He thought about the events.  
Iaso looked at the paper and read it:  
Dear me,  
Sorry If you didn't know about me. My Name is Iaso, I have no last name. I am you but I was raised here in Twilight. I wish we could meet but I'm afraid that we are forbidden. Please know that if you come here I'll become one with you, however I must never leave this realm. I was asked by her never to leave thus I wish to stay.

well this is all the room I have on this, Bye.

"What? What is this," Iaso looked up at Akaky, his eyes knew the note was real his heart knew too but his mind said TRAP, so Iaso was lost.

Akaky growled loudly before grabing Iaso by his neck and against a tree. "Are you that stupid, This note is from your other half who really wants..well i don't really know what he wants but still i know that whats ever that note is true and from his heart, now since i only get two hours i'm going to make the most of it" Akaky shouted before once again dropping Iaso. Akaky then started to walk off just then Merc came back with the water. Akaky roughly pushed past Merc.


	5. caught agian

Iaso stood up and followed Akaky. Merc followed the boys but kept his eye on Iaso. Merc no longer wanted to trust Iaso yet he felt that even Akaky was starting to trust him.  
Akaky went down a cliff and saw a small village of four houses. Akaky saw two women come out of their houses to start the day. as theses women left to a small well Akaky heard horses. the horses were fast and heading to the village; then Akaky saw 20 Gerudos. Iaso saw the Gerudo and ran past Akakabuto. Akaky saw as the women headed back a Gerudo drew her blade and before she struck Iaso tackled her, letting the women run, trying to save their families.

Akaky then pounced on one of the gerudo who was still on her hourse causing the Gerudo and horse to crash into the ground, before akaky sinking his fangs into the gerudos neck, to him the gerudo was fair game. some of the gerudo seen what happened to their comarde and surronded akaky with their spears. Akaky laughed at their attempt to stop him and with one swipe of his paw snaped the heads of most of their spears.

Some Gerudos still went for the houses and shot Fire arrows to burn the people out. Iaso had at least five Gerudos trying to get to those behind him. Akaky was fine with his ten to one, ten meaning his claws.  
As the hour slowly faded so did Akaky's strength. 'Shit! Pup you better fight hard,' Akaky was pulled into the Twilight.

"In the name of the Goddess," one of the Gerudo said as they backed up.  
Ty stood surrounded by Gerudo, Iaso was trying to protect ten innocence people, Merc had joined Iaso and old gray was fighting two Gerudo. This was not good Not one bit.

As the ten around Ty closed in to get him, one of the Gerudos fell dead. Sheikh ran to join Ty's Side, "You ok Ty?"

"What do you think!" ty shouted as he parried one of the gerudo's spears with his hidden blades. He then grabbed the spearr out of the gerudos hands and sweeped the gerudos feet from under them.

Sheikh smirked, "Well then good thing I came to check up on you." Sheikh kicked a Gerudo back, "Hey Ty think we should get these Gerudos away from those innocence?"  
Ty nodded the two snapped Deku nuts and waited for the Gerudo to spot them. The two then ran leading as many Gerudos away as they could.

As they made there way down to the base of the hill Ty saw three-hundred Gerudos and before he turned around Sheikh hit him hard in the gut, knocking Ty out cold. "Good work Rin," Kiyoshi said as he came out of the shadows. Rin handed Ty over and the Gerudos and Ty left. Rin staid close to Ty.

Merc noticed that something wasen't right ty was no longer there and neither was the gerudos he was fighting. "Iaso we got a problem.. Ty's gone and so is the gerudo he was fighting!" Merc shouted.

Iaso cut a Gerudo's wrist, "Get these people out of here!" Iaso shadow jumped to the base, "Ty! Ty! Answer me!" Iaso looked but saw nothing.

Kiyoshi jumped all to Ganon's place of choice. Rin jumped herself and took Ty to a large beautiful room and laid him on the bed. Rin took of her disguise then sat by Ty cleaning his few new cuts.

"So when do we get to see our grandson Ganon?" asked Koume, both of the Twinrova was with ganon,

"Is he handsome?" Kotake added. They both where starting to bug Him now.

"You'll both will get to see him soon! and i don't know i barely got a look at him when he escaped don't you both get something better to do!" ganon Shouted.

Kiyoshi went to Ganon, "My Lord my Daughter Rin has brought you your son. He is in the room you requested," Kiyoshi bowed and waited for Ganon to leave.

Ty woke up and saw Rin, "Shhh! Please, I wish not to harm you. Please stay laying on the bed," Rin's eyes were scared and looked like the stormy clouds were about to rain. Ty looked at her trying to find why she seemed to care.

"Grr why should i believe you! Akaky was right,something wasn't right when Sheikh turned up!"ty shouted. 'Keep calm pup this is one place you don't want to lose it' Akaky said.

Rin looked away, "Daiki," she whispered as a tear was trying to fall.

Ty raised his eyebrows in surprise. 'is this a trap or something?' Akaky Asked.

'No i think its real' Ty replied. "Whose's Daiki?" Ty asked sitting up a bit.

Rin caught her tear, "You're just like him," Rin looked at Ty, "My twin had two beast, they tore at his heart and soul. till one night he was both beast and no longer my twin." Rin took a deep breath, "Please don't leave... Don't trust him, he killed Daiki."  
Ganon came in and saw Rin siting by Ty. She stood quickly and stepped aside. She bowed and turned cold, "My Lord Ganon. As you wished of me, I have brought your son, May I now get what I asked for?" Ganon didn't look at Rin he chose to walk to Ty,

"Alive, good. Leave us! And take your deal." Rin left but as she did she looked at Ty as though to say 'so sorry'.

"Stay away from me you bastard!" ty shouted trying to draw his hidden blades but found that they was taken from him, his eyes showed pure hate and anger in them. 'careful pup don't don anything risky' Akaky said.

Ganon smiled, "What? You think you can take me on? Well why not," Ganon took off his cloak, "Give me your best!" Ty didn't wait he charged and as so as he was in reach Ganon flipped him like a father playing with his son. "That the best they taught you?"

"Let ME UP," Ty squirmed kicking while being held by a single foot. Ganon laughed and took his foot off Ty,

"We have a feast for you, my son." Two Gerudos dressed in sheer white walked in, both where no older then 16; they bowed at Ganon. "These ladies will take you to wash up and get clean clothes." Before Ty got up to reject he saw Rin and another girl dressed like the two Gerudos, "Rin and her sister will make sure you are not lonely at all tonight. Oh and son please know these Gerudos are not warriors, They are only bed maidens." Ganon spoke the last sentence just loud enough for Ty and Akaky to hear.

ty's Eyes widen. He really didn't want to let anyone see his scars, his eyes scanned the room for anyway to get out. 'does he serously think you need help getting clean' Akaky growled.

Rin looked at a rug under Ganon's feet, hoping Ty would notice. "Rin," her sister spoke, "Are you ok?" Ganon looked at the two and Ty caught a wrong grin from Ganon two Rin. Rin looked at her sister and smiled, as Ganon chose to walk over to them. The Gerudos moved aside and Rin's sister stepped behind Rin.

"To think I heard you're the only true 'Pure' in your family, except of course for your baby Brother," Ganon lift Rin's chin up to look her in the eye.

"So! If I chose to be 'Pure' then I'll be untouched by any man! Now please, take your hand off me!" Ganon laughed as he left the room. the four ladies were left with Ty, and the Gerudos bowed to Ty, "Our young Lord may we show you the Bathing room?"

"hell no!" Ty shouted holding his vest closed. "I'm staying right here!" he added.

Rin's sister laughed, "you think these ladies and us are going into the bath with you?" Rin turned red and turned around,

"I will not go in any water with a man," She said not looking. The Gerudos giggled,

"Our young lord the Hot spring is only big enough for two. It only holds one," the Gerudos looked at each other then pulled them self's together. Akaky was even laughing at Ty for grabbing his vest like he was about to be rapped, 'Pup we need to work on how you react.' 'Shut up you even thought they were going to bathe with us!' 'Yes but I didn't grab my clothes like a virgin did I?' 'What ever I don't care!'

'Hey pup, what do think of Rin? She was crying last we saw and even was submissive to Ganon when he came in,' Akaky paused, 'Now she even stood up to the bastard and what was her "Deal"?'  
Ty looked at Rin thinking what reason is she fallowing Ganon and her father.  
It took two hours to get Ty to agree to the bath, though he only moved because Rin said if he didn't she'd jump him to the coldest waters and drop him. once Ty finished bathing in the in closed bath he tried to find a way out to run and get as far as he could. But the rock proved that only the wood door was in and out. 'Com'on Pup, we can't fight the rock. Look get back to the room and we'll be alone while getting dressed so we'll speed change and look for a way out.'

They went back to the room and Ty thanked Rin for the cloak that helped him hide his scars. When he went inside he saw the rug was moved and a note was sticking out. As ty went and grabbed the note, the door opened. Rin put the clothes she was handed on the bed then left the room,

"Read," she said as she closed the door.  
Note:  
'Under the rug is a trap door. the Door leads to Ganon's room. In his room there is a tapestry that has the Goddess Din on it, Behind that in a tunnel that leads to the Hyrule Field. Tonight I'll get his attention after sun down, please be careful. If you wish to leave then take it. I got my Sister's newborn safe and hidden so my Deal is done, I was never told to keep you just to being you. Like I said you are like Daiki and I'd like to let you have what he couldn't, a chance to be alive and free.'

Ty and Akaky read the note twice before tucking it away, 'Is her sister a mother?' 'I think so, pup. Maybe Rin wanted her brother to be free and because we remind her of him,' 'yeah, but still why help us? doesn't she want Iaso dead? And he's her brother too,right?' Ty picked up the clothes, they were Gerudo clothes. 'From Ganon no doubt,' Akaky said. Ty looked for his clothes, but they were gone.

"Damn it Grandpa had those made speically for me"Ty said.'never mind that pup are we going to make a break for it'akaky asked.

"Hell yeah you think i'm going stay here?" ty replied holding up the cloths. "sheez the bastard only had me for how ever long i been here and he's already trying to turn me into a prince..thats not about to happen" Ty said as he put the cloths on.

After Ty Got dressed and went to the window to see how high he was. Ty looked out and saw he was HIGH! he saw a flow of lava under the small land that was barely big enough for the Castle and the top was built into rock. the whole place looked like it was an under ground cave. "Jump! It would make my day," Ren said as he came out of the shadows right beside Ty.

"What the hell!" Ty shouted in surprise before calming down, "How those bruises i gave you" TY said with a slight grin.'careful pup if his sister can take you out easy then think how eas it would be for him' akaky warned.

Ren smiled, "I'd listen to the beast. After all it was him I fought, not you. Plus I'd like to see just what my piss of a brother did to you," Ren got closer and his beautiful grass green eyes turned Acid as Fangs grew and Claws ripped from his hands, "Like the Wild Cat, My Beast carries much pride!" Akaky told Ty to back up, one cut could prove fetal. Ren chose to strike at Ty, but he missed by just a few seconds. Rin stood in between Ty and Ren,

"Father!" She said sharply just before Takeshi grabbed Ren by the throat.

"Father," Ren turned back, "I was just trying to scar him." Takeshi glared and threw Ren out the window. Ren jumped to safety, Takeshi turned around an saw the cut on Rin's pants.

"Ty you better thank my daughter, If Ren had cut her she would be Dieing. Rin I'll see you at the feast, first I'll have a talk with Ren," Takeshi jumped out.

Ty stuck his head out the window "Oh yeah we'll see if the cat can beat the Boarwolf" ty tauntingly shouted out the window hopping Ren heard him.

'Was that wise pup' Akaky asked. "Hell yeah cat vs a dog like thing the dog always wins' ty replied.

"Ty," Rin said softly, "Ren means Lotus. Lotus is very beautiful and even sweet to smell in the morning, but its poison has no antidote. One cut and the Lotus Cat will win. Please remember that." Rin walked out of the room with a glace back.

"Young master, we have brought lunch," the two Gerudo's said as they put the plate down on a table. "Is there 'Anything' else you need?" Akaky was telling Ty, 'Lotus cats are not the easiest beast Ty. You need to be careful.'

'do you think Kitty cat ren knows about the note and escape plan' Ty asked as he carefully looked over the food before trying a small bite. 'no idea but we better becareful'Akaky replied.

Ty told the Gerudos to leave him , one of them blushed as she said how sexy he looked with those clothes on, before leaving. Akaky laughed a bit knowing Ty just felt Violated.

Iaso had spent the whole morning looking for Ty. Finally Iaso thought of slipping into the Gerudo lands to find Ty. His only problem was that once he got in he'd have a fun chase before finding Ty.

"Now i know why Hylian men are scared to death of Gerudo women" Ty said as he ripped the sleeves of the tunic he'd been given. He then decided to finish some of the food he been given but still making sure nothing had been added to it like some kind of Potion. 'Akaky if your in control during the escape please find my hidden blades their the only thing left i have of mom.

'Sure pup, I'll look for them' Before Ty could rest he heard Ganon talking out side his room.

"Oh great the bastard is back" Ty said as he sat back on the bed a reaching for the last bit of food on the plate.

Ganon came in the room and closed the door behind him. Ganon smiled at Ty, then Ty Watched Ganon change into Iaso. "Shhh! I finally found you. Would you like to leave now," Iaso smiled. Ty stood up and said,

"Please! I can't stay here any longer," Ty paused before he smiled,

"Where are we going, brother," Iaso jumped out hoping he wasn't Fallowed.

Ty sat on his bed as Ganon came in with Takeshi, "Tell me son, are you planing on not staying tonight?" Takeshi smiled,

"My son Iaso will even be joining us. His brothers have gone to get him," Takeshi smiled with pure evil flowing off him.

"You bastards don't you dare hurt Iaso!" Ty shouted as he once agian tried to attack Ganon.

Ganon just blocked Ty's attack as Takeshi walked over to Ty, "Look Iaso's waiting down stairs," Ganon smiled.

"If Iaso's hurt, i'll make you wish Kitty cat ren did kill me" ty shouted.

Takeshi back Handed Ty, "Sorry my Lord Ganon," Ganon glared at Takeshi,

"Leave us." Takeshi bowed and left. Iaso glared at his brothers. Iaso had a shiner and a couple of bruises. Iaso was being held in the large room where the feast was to be held. Gerudos and his brothers were watching him.

'for goddesses sake pup calm down your getting almost as bad as me' Akaky said trying to get ty to see sense.' i can't let them hurt Iaso, he did so much for us'

ty glared at ganon, ty still felt the sting from Takeshi's strike it caused him to bite his tongue which was now bleeding but was lucky that he didn't accedently bit it off with his fang like canines.

As Ganon looked he thought of how well Ty took that strike, "To be honest I thought that you'd try to hit that Sheikah? But you just looked surprised that I let him hit you," Ganon went to hit Ty but Ty dodged. "See you wont let me hit you." Ty glared,

"I don't want you to touch me,"

"But you want Takeshi,"

"NO! I just let my guard down!" Ganon laughed then looked at Ty,

"You know I was in love with her, your mother."

"Shut up!"

"You know she left me,"

"Good!"

"Listen boy! I wouldn't have let her if I knew, she was"

"Shut UP!" Ty held is ears shaking his head. Ganon sighed, as he lowered his head,

"Weather you accept me or not 'You' are my only Child, and I will not let them keep you from me. I bet you haven't even merged your Beast and become one," Ty's eye Widen as he took his hands off his ears, "Knowing those Sheikah they 'Locked' it away and even didn't tell you who or anything about your father." Ganon looked at Ty, "She left when she saw I had a beast," Ganon turned and went to the the door and opened it, "If you leave they will kill you once Impa and Danto Die, like they did her." Ganon left the room and took the Gerudo guards with him leaving the door open. Ty stood if half shock and half pity.

As the hours pasted Akaky and Ty were trying to decide the truth to Ganon's words and their raisers. 'Pup He knows you have a beast, and even the names of your strongest protectors in the clan,' Akaky sighed, 'maybe there is more to the truth then we've been allowed to see.' 'But He's trying to rule in darkness, he's evil! And mother,' Ty stopped as he saw a Gerudo in red come in,

"Young master it is time for the feast. And here," she handed Ty his hidden blades, "I cleaned and sharpened them for you." She bowed her head, "Please fallow me," Ty looked at his blades. They looked bran new, they still had every nick but they looked clean. Like his mother had just cleaned them.

"Thank you," Ty said very quietly.

The Gerudo lend him to the Feast room and Ty saw Iaso sitting with shackles around his neck that linked to his legs and his hands that were trapped behind him. Ty saw the large shiner on Iaso's left eye and light bruises to his ribs and arms. 'Looks like he had a talk with his 'brothers' huh, pup?' 'I said I didn't want him hurt!' 'Hey calm down pup, it's almost twilight. I'll handle it,' Akaky smiled thinking of the punishment He'd give Iaso's brothers.  
Ty saw Rin and her sister come in dressed like they were royalties and Ren with the other three brothers dressed in similar styles. Takeshi whispered to Rin and Ty saw her walk over to Iaso and unshackle him and walk him to Ty.

"Father asked that I sit with you two," Iaso took his arm from Rin,

"Are you ok Ty? They tricked me, sorry," Iaso said giving Ty a shit hit the fan look.

"Well brother dear I could have been the one to bring you, but I thought Ty would rather go to you," Rin said as she Took the boys to their seats. Ty sat down and Rin sat between the two boys. Ganon sat across from Ty at the other end of the long table. To Ganon's left was Takeshi who had all his sons and other daughter, on his side of the table. Ty watched as a beautiful Gerudo women dressed in pale pink sat on Ganon's right side. She had a head charm like Ganon's and a large red ruby sat above her chest. Her long flowing red hair was in the pony tail like the other Gerudos but her's had a large crystal cut ruby resting on top her head. She looked at Ty and Iaso as two old women came and sat beside her. "That is the only women Ganon has ever allowed to sit by him," Rin said to Ty, "She is the Queen of the Gerudos, She has only 'known' Ganon," Rin lowered her head, "But he does not love her or even lets her in his room, for she is a Sage and thus She can not bare him a child." Ty looked at Rin,

"Why?" Iaso looked at Ty, "A Sage's body is frozen in time. They can not change their bodies once they have become a Sage,"

"In other words Her body is dead," Rin finished for Iaso. Ty couldn't believe that the Gerudo was a Sage or that she wasn't to bare children. 'Pup it's twilight do you want me to get you and Iaso out or not?' Ty bit his lip as Akaky started coming out. Ganon looked at his son,

"Takeshi, is that what your son did to him?"

'Watch out for the kitty cat we both know that he wants a piece of us'ty said as akaky took control.'just watch out incase the bastard ganon wants to unleash his'Akaky replied flexing his claws growling as he waited to see who wants to take him on.

As soon as Akaky was out Rin grabbed his wrist, "Please Join us Akakabuto," Ganon stood as he spoke. Rin Looked at Akaky,

"Please sit," she spoke softly, " If you try charging Iaso will be killed, Father is faster and stronger then Iaso."

"grrrr" Akaky sat down after having ty beg him not to do anything drastic. "Where were you when the pups mother was mudered in front of him when they tourtured him, blinded him in one eye and gave him those scars on him and left to die!" Akaky roared at Ganon.

Ganon paused then sat down, "I was trying to save a friend that same night. I lost my brother to the Hyrule ruler,"

"Yea! Right!," Akaky interrupted He then Saw the woman next to Ganon stand in furry,

"Ganon Is not lie-ing! He was trying to save My only Child I had! Before I was a sage I had a son. My son Tried to swoon the Golden princess and before he was allowed to even explain He was given Death!" the Woman took a deep breath holding her tears, "Ganon fled to the castle to beg for my child. I'm sorry for what happened to you! But do not judge him," Ganon gently put his hand on the woman and she sat down.

Akaky just sat there still in the rage he was when he shouted at ganon.

Iaso looked at the woman, "True," Iaso squinted and couldn't tell why he felt confused, "How could that be," Iaso spoke just loud enough just for Rin and Akaky.

"how i'm i surpost to know, i'm just a heartless beast" Akaky replied to Iaso as quiitey as he could.

The food was brought in and the table was packed with food and the dancers started. "Eat, please" Ganon bellowed, As he grabbed a large chicken leg and took a bite. Takeshi started fallowed by his Children, Iaso looked at Akaky first waiting for his move.

"i'll wait till ty takes control, i can't eat human food, anyone got a problem with that" Akaky said the last part as warning to anyone who decides to question him.'we need to work on how you react Akaky' ty taunted.

Akaky grumbled Iaso sat looking at his hands and sometimes at Akaky but kept his right eye on his sister.  
Down at Ganon's end, Ganon was trying to keep the beauty at his side calm. The music and Dancers kept the noise high so hearing conversations were hard.

Akaky mentally counted down what was left of the hour he had control, he actually couldn't wait to get back to twilight where he can actually go and hunt something instead of sitting here like some trained dog waiting for permisson, though he did keep his good eye on ganon in a watchful glare.

Twilight Iaso put his hand on Akaky, 'Quick Go to the roof, She needs help," Akaky's eyes widen as he instinctively ran from the room up to the roof. The Room fallowed Akaky, when he got up there he saw a young woman holding onto a ledge. "Please I don't know how I got here, Please help me."

akaky climbed up onto the legde being careful not to break it. he reached to the young woman and pulled her up.

Ganon got on the roof to see Akaky pull this woman up. "Who is she?" Akaky looked at the woman she wore a outfit, her skin was very white with black markings. The woman panted as she was put on the roof, Akaky could feel her thin hair.

"Please, I am Lady Akiko, I mentor the young Lady Midna." Ganon glared at the woman. Takeshi Heard the woman and told his children to leave now, and he left right after them, making sure to take Iaso.

Ganon Akaky and the woman went into the castle once in better light they could see this woman. Akaky Gasped as she looked so much like the Twilight Iaso he met. Ganon saw a gold head piece that was shaded as the Triforce and each part bore the ancient sing of each goddess. The crown was once believed to be given to the first ever priest of the goddess. She bowed to Ganon and Akaky,

"I am very grateful to you kind men. But I was looking for some one, Please have either of you seen a man with Amber eye, and gold hair?" Ganon glared at her

"What do you think gives you right to come to my home?" Akaky nearly hit Ganon as he slammed the wall,

"Be nice she already said she didn't know how she got here," Akaky put his hand down. Ganon pondered at Akaky's protection of the woman.

"Then You get to take care of her if she intrudes any further," Ganon stormed past the two back to the feasting room.

Akaky looked at the woman as Ty got control back. "You are both here and in Twilight," she asked softly.

"well don't ask me to explain how that is though i have no clue about it myself, Iaso knows though, which reminds me where is he" Ty said looking round. then the gerudo in red walked towards him.

"My young lord would you like me to escort you back to your room or would you like to go back to the feast?" she asked.

"Would you please bring Lady Akiko to ...umm well take her to my room till i get ganon to sort something out for her please?" Ty relpied. ty then looked at Akiko "would you want me to come with you and make sure your all right?" Ty asked

Lady Akiko bowed, "I'm sure I'll be fine, thank you." The Gerudo lead her to Ty's room as he went back to the feast room. He saw they were cleaning up the food and Ganon was talking to the two old women.

Ty decided that he should wait till ganon was finished talking before going up to him, so he just stood there aimelessly drawing his hidden blades before looking over the blades.

"How sweet she did keep them," Ty jumped as he was blocked from cutting Ganon a new face.

"Be careful," Ganon spoke calm but darkly. Ty pulled his hand form Ganon,

"I want to ask you something,"

"Go on then, boy," Ganon stated.

"Well... is it possible for a room to be sorted out for Akiko...cause she's in my room right now, and the sooner she's sorted out the sooner she go and do what she needs to d and get outta here..." Ty said.

Ganon rose an eye brow, "You want me to give her a room? Unless you want her in the dungeon, you Keep her. Make room for her on your own, I was kind enough to feed your 'friend' and allow him here after he broke in. So I've done all the freebies that you'll get from me tonight." Ganon left the room.

"Fine then she can have my bed i'll sleep on the floor, i'm used to it anyways and i want my own cloths back!" ty shouted stroming back to his room.

Ty got back to his room and saw the woman looking out the window. 'She looks like she's suffering,' Akaky told Ty as Ty went to tell her she could have the bed. As Ty got closer he saw she was using Magic and that there was a Beautiful woman with fire orange hair and Twili skin.

"Her name is Midna," Lady Akiko spoke, "She is the princess of My home. And her life is in danger. I thought I'd come and get rid of her Attacker, but it seems I've been cut from my three Pupils and the Goddess."  
Ty sighed,

"You can have the b-," Akiko put a soft finger on Ty's mouth, "No. I have over stayed my unwelcome, I'll be leaving." She handed Ty the magic spell and it went solid turning into a picture, "Please If I can not save her would You keep her safe, Both of you?" Ty blushed a bit and so did Akaky for he new she was talking to both of them the whole time. She smiled and faded away.

"err what the hell did we just got ourselves into?" Ty said once Akiko was gone. 'i don't know pup but once we make a promise we keep so we got to protect this Midna then' Akaky replied.

Ty heard a knock on his door. "What do you want!"

"Ty It's me, Rin," Ty went and open the door,

"Prove it," She blushed before she punched him; Akaky apologized to Ty, for looking down her top. Ty rubbed his face, "Ow!"

"Sorry but you looked down my shirt!"

"I didn't! It was Akaky!" Rin came in and closed the door,

"Look it's me, I wrote you a note," she bit her lip a bit as she continued, "I even started to cry in front of you." Ty looked at her face as he saw her blush a bit,

"Ok so it's you."

"Well do you, do you wish to leave?" Ty looked at her,

"Can you 'Shadow jump'?"

"If I could jump more then my self I'd would do that. but I can't... I'm sorry." Ty sighed and said it's fine. Rin nodded "I'll distract him once You're in his room remember the Goddess Din has a tunnel behind her, Fallow it out to Hyrule field and you're home free from there. Please be as Quite as you can."

"Wait, What happened to Iaso?" Rin smiled "Father let him go, he said we might need him around if someone who's hunting him shows. I gave Iaso a note to meet you, so lets get moving ok?"

Rin Jumped out And Ty heard Ganon below him, He was yelling at something when he went quite. "Who's there?"

"Look I wanted to tell you something Lord Ganon!"

"Oh," Ganon walked to the door and saw Rin standing in her skin tight outfit, she had the sleeves of so her arms were uncovered. "What do have to saw, Rin," Ganon grinned. Rin backed up a bit,

"Look I don't care how you treat your Gerudos but I am not a woman to mess with," She saw Ganon glare at her as he decided to step closer. Rin sent Ty a signal to move. Ty opened the trap door very carefully and looked to see Ganon stepping closer and just about pinning her to the wall. Ty bit his tongue so he didn't growl at Ganon.

"See Rin your father and I have a deal, and that is if I want one of his daughters I can have one." Rin backed to the wall she wanted to jump but Ty just got in the room; she took a deep breath,

"Do you know why my brothers all wear this to cover their mouths?" Ganon smirked,

"Why?" To Ganon this was cat and mouse and he was the cat.

Ty saw the Goddess Din and moved her to see the tunnel, and sure enough there was one. He didn't want to leave Rin but she could jump herself out and he can't, 'Just go, pup! the longer you take the longer she has to deal with him!' Ty ran down the tunnel.

Ganon grabbed Rin's wrist as she looked to the side glancing and not seeing Ty, She jumped before Ganon could get any closer. In her jump she cleared Ty's sent out of the room and closed the trap door, however in her hast to leave she didn't get the rug back all the way.

Ren smiled as he watched his sister and Ty, "Daddy's little girl is going to be punished," he laughed before disappearing.


	6. enter Twilight and Reach

"Damn just how long is this tunnel!" Ty whispered.'look pup i see the exit right now so all we have to do is meet up with Iaso' Akaky replied. Ty finally reached the end of the tunnel.

Iaso saw Ty and gave the Cheesiest beat up smile he could as he held Sheikah Clothes out to him.

"Finally, you have no idea how irritating these Gerudo clothes are" Ty said as he took the cloths from Iaso.

Iaso gave a small laugh "At least its really you, this time," Iaso waited for Ty to change, he was watching the tunnel to make sure no one else was coming. "If she had lied to me I would be heading back to that place you know. So shall we jump to leave or walk to leave?" Iaso threw the Gerudo clothes back into the tunnel.

"Walk please i was confined to that room most of the time" Ty said.'you should tell him you know, about Akiko' Akaky said.

Iaso started off, "Then lets walk." Ty and Iaso walked to a spot where Iaso had two stallions waiting, "Impa gave them to me when I went back to get you some clothes. She looked very scared when she heard what happened." Iaso lowered his head, "Sorry I wasn't able to stop them."

"your brothers roughed you up didn't they" Ty said."i think i annoyed the hell out of Ren and your dad, but there's something that you should know" Ty added.

Iaso looked at Ty, "Whats wrong?" Ty sighed as he looked for what to say to Iaso.

"Well you know when Akaky left the feast, their was this woman Akiko was hanging off this ledge me and Akaky saved her and well she was looking for someone who sounds like your dad and then asked me to protect this princess from the twilight realm before she disappeared. Ty said. 'you forgot the bit where you thought that the princess, Midna her name was, you said she was cute' Akaky said

Ty went red for a quick sec, "Well, that's what happened," Iaso looked at Ty, "So this Twili some how was hanging off the roof, you save her, every Kiyoshi leaves the place, this woman asks you to save a Princess, and you get to escape," Iaso took a breath, "Did Rin help you? And what did this woman look like?"

"Yes Rin did help me, she pointed out the tunnel and trapdoor and she distracted Ganon. And Akiko she looked similar to your Twili self" Ty said. "But one thing if I'm to save this princess how I'm I going to find her and where to start?" Ty asked.

Iaso looked down for a sec, "Get on a horse now, We will be caught other wise," Iaso got on the horse he was next to. Ty fallowed Iaso took off and the horse Ty was on fallowed. Iaso took them past the Forest temple and deep into the part of the woods that no one ever willing went in. Iaso slowed his horse as he got closer to old ruins.

"Iaso what are you doing these are forbidden grounds!"

"You want to know how to reach the realm of Twilight," Iaso spoke cautious to not be to loud. Ty and Iaso came in view of the center of the ruins, there seemed to be an altar there. The altar was a big with a dark entrance that carried a strange atmosphere. The place was emanating something like a presence yet Ty was trying to figure out why he had this left the horse and went to lit a torch for him and Ty. Ty got off and Iaso handed him the torch Ty started reading the walls. As he fallowed Iaso Ty saw one rune was in newer Ancient Hylian. The rune was scratched over others it said: RETURN.

"you think if we just walk on in they'll believe us?" Ty asked.

Iaso looked at Ty, "You first, you have the light." Ty stopped and before he protested Akaky spoke, 'Pup look in there I feel something,' 'You feel something? Then why don't I?' the door way seemed to get smaller in Ty's mind. 'Pup just step forward!' Ty did grumbling to himself. As Ty entered the great room was all decorated with old sculptures and inscriptions. It was similar to the Temple of Light, also know as the Temple of Time. This temple seemed to be in rather good condition inside. As Ty led the way he found in a room ahead of him another altar. Like the one outside this one was stone, but it resembled a coffin that was cracked in two.

"What the hell is that for" Ty asked pointing to the coffin thing.

Iaso walked past him and put his hand on the coffin. Ty saw a rip in light and Twilight. "Touch and you'll see."

"Ok" Ty said as he touched the coffin.'hey Akaky whats the twilight realm like' Ty asked.

Ty felt something like a buzz as he saw the wall in front open to show the realm of Twilight. Akaky saw Ty and even Iaso leave the Light realm and enter Twilight. Iaso squinted a bit but was fine. Ty felt has body slam and then reform to Twilight. "What the Hell was that?" "You came to me," a woman's voice slithered behind the two boys. Ty turned and saw a woman with purple hair and vivid green eyes. her black pigments moved on her body changing their locations. Her sheer black skirt her tail swung around. Iaso quaked as he knew the woman, "Akaky please Take control," Iaso whispered in fear.

"Ok.." Ty said before the pain of akaky taking over came over him. As soon as the transformation is complete akaky locks his eye on the woman.

She purred, "Oh how cute," Majora wishes to talk with you two, I was just on my way to get you." She smiled as she stepped towards them. Iaso undid his charm and took a stance to fight. "Please," she smirked, "Majora wants you both alive and untouched."

"If Majora wants us then Majora can come and get us itsself" Akaky growled.

Akaky saw the woman pout, "Ok but you wont like it." She turned to leave then she looked back, "Ok Akaky? Right? Tell me, Is my other half still looking for the man that rapped and cursed her?" Akaky looked confused, "If you she Akiko again tell her that the man is named Takeshi. But I think he really freed me." The woman left. Iaso stood up, "Takeshi? As in my... Him?" Akaky looked at Iaso and was starting to think.

"Your right your dad is messed up" Akaky said as he sat on the floor and scratched behing his ear. "but not as bad as Ganon though" He added

Iaso tied his charm, "If that huntress is part of one of my siblings then no wonder I can't fight them to well."

"i guess the phrase you can't choose family pretty much rings true here" Akaky said. "Do you still need me in control or can you not be like a scared lamb" Akaky added.

Iaso turn red with embarrassment, "I'll hit you and knock you out, one of these days you know."

"Hehe.. i like to see you try, Tys quite the boxer so he'll most likely knock you out for me" Akaky said. "So do you want Ty in control or not?"

"Yea, at least he's more interesting," Iaso said as he started to walk a bit. Akaky gave a small laugh, 'Pup, I know a great place to hang a rest a bit.' Akaky smiled thinking of the hug bed he claimed from the other Iaso.

"well you got to wait a bit, fallow me" Akaky said walking.

Iaso fallowed and stuck his tongue out, he pulled it back in before Akaky could catch him. Akaky led them to the cave that was by the water fall. Iaso saw a large cave styled for a royal. "What is this?" Iaso said as he looked around.

"This is where your twili self lives, he kindy lets me stay here while Ty's in control" Akaky said before turning back into Ty. "You have no idea how painful it is changing forms like that.." Ty gasped.

Iaso smiled, "And I like it not to change." Iaso say the other bed was a bit smaller then he ran to the bigger one, "Mine," He jumped on it. Ty smirked "Oh yea bruise face?" Ty went and tackled Iaso to get him off it. Iaso fought as tough as he could with out hurting Ty, in other words Ty threw Iaso onto the other bed and Iaso staid, "Fine you win this time," Iaso got up to look for a place to cook.

Mean while Rin was trapped by her family for Ren told Ganon and Takeshi she helped Ty escape. Takeshi shook his head, "My Lord Ganon, Please feel free to punish her how you see fit. But please don't kill her," Takeshi pulled out a choker and Rin cringed at the sight of it. The choker looked like the one the other sister wore, but this one was made to make sure no one disobeyed Takeshi. Rin begged for him not to but this time she really disappointed him. after the choker was on her she was untied, "Rin you are to recive your punishment from Ganon, after wards you are to report to you brother Haruto." Takeshi left with his sons, to look for Iaso and Ty.

Rin looked at Ganon in fear of what may happen and she asked that he not taint her. Ganon smiled thinking of what he could do. He knew that her being untouched was very important to her. And that if she was to lose that her wild spirit would be broken.

'Pup tell Iaso that the kicthen is to his left pass the bed' Akaky said.

"hey Iaso the kicthen is apparently to the left pass the bed akaky said, and stop going easy on me its not like i can't take a hit i can defend myself you know" Ty said.

Iaso smiled, "You can but you really think I can take one? Look at me, all I need is to get one hit and I'm down." Iaso went into the kitchen.

"You know what helps having sheikh contuously punching you for hours" Ty said.

Iaso gave a slight glare, "Well I'm going to go cook something," Iaso smiled if you want to learn how to make you some food Fallow. Iaso went into the Kitchen and looked around to find every thing he needed to make home made Apple Cinnamon pie. Ty heard Iaso say Apple and pie and next thing Iaso knew Ty was standing by him with apron and chef hat,

"Lets start!" "Uh? Where did the apron and Chef hat come from," Iaso asking looking at Ty. Ty looked at Iaso,

"Don't know! Don't care! I want Apple pie please," Ty gave a hungry puppy smile and Akaky fell Laughing at Iaso's half twitching half worried face.

"What?" Ty said seeing the look on Iaso's face. "Apple is the magic word" Ty grinned finding some knifes.

Iaso took every thing away form Ty, "Ok you want to learn then listen I'll teach you." Iaso and Ty spent three hours learning how to make a juicy Apple Pie.

Ty sat infront where the pie was cooking, Iaso had to keep an eye on him in case ty tried to be sneaky and eat the pie before it was ready.

"Ty please move away from the oven," Iaso glanced at Ty as he was preparing another pie.

"Do i have too?" Ty said getting up.

Iaso looked at him, "yes."

"no fair!" Ty shouts "i'm just gong out or a bit of fresh air" He adds.

Iaso sighed, "I'm sorry Ty!"

Meanwhile Ganon put his punishment on Rin. He used his magic to make Rin relive her twins death. Rin could feel Daki's pain and she even felt his breath sharpen as he heard his sentence. Rin felt every needle and every whip he was given. She saw it through his eyes; she felt his heart pound as he was finally beheaded. Rin saw the bloody massacre over and over, for what seemed like years. Finally Ganon let her free of the scene and she fell to her knees in so much pain and tears. Ganon left her to weep and went back to his room to find Ty. Rin barely got up and reported to her brother Haruto.

"For what, Akaky was just telling me something, i didn't say not fair to you"Ty said standing outside the cave.

Iaso pulled the pie out and set it to cool, "Ok then, just forget it." Iaso put in the other pie.

Ty then sneaks back in the cave creeping up to where Iaso put the pie hoping that Iaso wouldn't notice.

As Ty went for the pie, "Do I get some," asked a powerful demonic voice from behind them. Ty froze then turned to see a Demon like person standing there. Iaso pulled Ty closer to him, "I am Majora, I was told you wanted me to come to you. So I ask may I have some pie as well?"

"Why the hell did you want to see us for!" Ty shouted.

Majora smiled, "I simply wished to make a truce with Iaso and a possible deal with you, Ty and Akakabuto," Majora smiled and stepped closer.

"How the hell do you know about me and Akaky" Ty growled. 'careful pup something doesn't smell right right here'

"Where do you think the Beasts come from?" Majora smiled.

Akaky quickly took control. "What do you want!" Akaky roared losing patience.

Majora looked at Iaso, "I think the other pie is done." Majora looked back at Akaky, "I want the head of Two people." Iaso stiffened as his eye showed him the two Majora wanted.

"Who and whats in it for me and the pup"Akaky said folding his arms.

Majora smiled, "That's why I said a deal, you do something for me I do something for you. As for who, one is known As Akiko these days; her real name is Crystal. The other is Nabooru."

"and why would i want you to do something for me, why not go get there heads yourself" Akaky said. 'what the hell did Akiko do for Majora to want her dead?' Ty wondered.

Iaso looked at Majora, "You want the Sage of Spirits head? You plan on using it to curse some one!" Majora laughed, "Forgot you were given the ability to see pure truth. Yes I seek to curse the one I seek to curse is the silly 'Wisdom' of Hyrule." Majora smiled as he looked back to Akaky, "As for what I can do, I can get rid of the one that hunts the Princess Midna and even let her see you saved her. Or if you would like I could turn a 'Jade' into a real Jade," Majora smiled with twisted look in his eyes and a deathly smile.

"I think the pup would rather save the pirncess Midna himself, plus Ty doesn't want you to have anything to do with Jade" Akaky said.

Majora smiled with lust, "Jade's fate has been drawn, either the Huntress or the 'Tri of Power' will get her. The difference is if it's the Huntress I can call her off, the other one," Majora smiled, "doesn't even know who she is, let a lone stop to find out."

Akakys eye narrowed. "What does ganon want with her?" He growled.

Majora laughed and disappeared, "Run Run as Fast as you can! The boar hunts the Man. And in its path the Lotus Cat. Who Failed to save the Maiden of Jade!" Majora's laugh echoed in the cave and it lingered a bit before all was silent. They waited for a few minutes before Iaso looked at Ty. "Wanna go back?"

"Hell yeah, Princess Midna can wait we got to find Jade" Ty said,

Iaso smiled, "This will hurt," he grabbed Ty and shadow jumped them back to where the horses were. When they got there Ty felt a violent pain rip through his body. Iaso was leaning on something like he just had the wind rip straight through him. Ty forced him self to move and grab Iaso. Ty put Iaso on his horse then the two of them worked together to get Ty on his. "Lets... move," Ty spoke through the jaw breaking pain.

Meanwhile in the Sheikah Village Danto was waiting for some one to come see him.

"Merc is going to be pissed when he finds out that Jade's got two Maniac's after her!" Ty shouted.

Iaso nodded. Ty noticed Iaso hadn't said any thing since he jumped them. Iaso just rode his horse to keep up with Ty. 'Pup! I think some one is following us.' Akaky saw the twili Iaso stumble into the cave. He looked like hell, and he was bleeding from the mouth.

Ty drew his hidden blades being careful not fall of the horse, "Akaky thinks someones following us!" Ty shouted to Iaso.

Iaso glanced back he saw that it staid to the shadows, "You keep going I'll deal with it," as Iaso spoke blood slipped out and Ty could smell it. Iaso turned his horse to fight and allow Ty to help this Jade.

Akaky helped the Twili Iaso to his bed and looked for the wound but found none. "Where are you bleeding from?" Twili Iaso looked at Akaky then pointed to a tapestry on the wall.

Ty rode on as fast as the horse could go, soon he reached a temple like cave, he got of the horse and entered the cave, as soon as he stepped foot in it two figures jumped down from a .

the two figures walked to wards Ty with weapons drawn "ty is that you what you doing here?" One asked.

"Cloak Dagger, Jades in danger!" Ty said.

"You were banished with Iaso. You know better then to be here," the other spoke. Ty looked at the two, "Please! She's in danger can you at least relay that?" "Ty," the first one started again, "We can but you must leave." "WE? No! You and I were told to stay here!" The second one looked at Ty, "You're a Beast! And YOU brought the attack on us! I'd rather that Freak Iaso pass then-," the second one was pulled up into the shadows.

"Crap!" Dagger shouted drawn his arm mounted crossbow. He then looked to ty "See you led them to Reach!" He added. he then took out a horn and blew loadly in to it sounding the alarm.

Once the horn was blown the huntress dropped down in her human state. The Majora mask wasn't on her chest. But her pigments were moving, "Oh whats wrong? I've been waiting here for hours," she smiled at Dagger, "and I wake up to this guy saying no? good thing I'm still hungry." She crouched into a pouncing stance.

"DuCK!" Merc shouted throwing Knifes at the Huntress. "What the hells going on!" A young woman shouted, she had jet black hair and Purple eyes.

"Jade get outta here this things here for you!" Ty shouted grabing Jade hand and running back to the horse.

The huntress let the blades hit her, "Fun! Lets Play," she said as she ran for Merc. Merc saw the blades get swallowed by her body as she came at him. "In the name of the Goddess-" "They Do NOTHING!" The Huntress seemed to become blinded by rage.

"Ty what the hell!" Jade shouted as Ty got her on the horse. "theres no time i have to get you out of here!" Ty replied leaping on the horse.

Merc found the Huntress to be harder to hit and it took others responding to the horn to try and keep her in sight. "Oooo! More play mates," She gave a slight purr as she ripped into her more cat like form. some of the warriors ran off because of her weird change. "Stay BACK!" Merc heard a woman shout as Iaso came with a lady on his horse. "YOU," the Beast growled.

"ty if you don't tell me whats going one right now i'll.." Jade said before she punched Ty in the face sending him of the horse.

Ty rubbed his face, "How about finishing before you hit me!" Ty got up as Jade brought the horse around. Ty saw a cloak pinned to a tree behind Jade. He walked over and as he grabbed it he noticed just 'who' it belonged to. "Pup! His coming out!" Ty backed up as he saw Ren walk out followed by Ganon and Rin. Rin kept her head facing the ground.

"oh Shit!" Ty shouted drawing the hidden blades. 'how the hell did hey find us' Akaky asked. Ty got into fighting stance while jade took out her Bow.

"So I bring you to live with me, I feed you and your friend that has cost me, and this lovely eye candy even helps you escape," Ganon's voice seemed enraged but forced calm. "And you just left her. I bet you didn't look back did you?"

"Maybe i would have been more co-operative if you didn't attack the village and shot me with an arrow" ty said.

Jade smirked, "Don't worry, I can have him feel the same pain," She released the arrow as she spoke. the arrow went two inches form the bow before it stopped. Jade felt a blade to her throat, "Now you are slow," the voice mocked. Jade jabbed his ribs are found that to be a mistake. "Haruto," Rin cried as he threw Jade hard on the ground. Haruto had Jade pinned and was going to strike, but instead he struck Rin at her knees, dropping her to the floor. The long black hair had stretched and hit its target so fast, Ty barely saw it. Jade was in a dead eye lock. His Sapphire eyes wouldn't let her heaven purple eyes free to wonder.

"Don't you dare touch her!" merc shouted as he rushed towards Haruto. Merc then stopped when he seen Ganon. "I figured it wouldn't be long before the devil came here... I don't know what Yuusha saw in you." Merc added drawing his sword.

Ganon's gaze narrowed on Merc, "YOU! Thief," Ganon drew his sword, "You told her I was going to kill her and then kept her and my son!" Haruto jumped Jade with him to behind Ganon. "May I keep," he asked Ganon. Ty glanced at Merc but kept his eye on Haruto. 'Pup! MOVE NOW!'

"How dare you! she was nothing more than a sister to me, and i said no such thing i didn't know that you was with her till after she left you, i might only be the boy's Godfather but i know i been more of a father to him then you'll ever be!" Merc shouted.

Ganon charged;he moved around Ty so fast a so skilled Ty barely notice Ganon passed him till he heard the blades hit behind him. Haruto smiled and disappeared with grabbed his cloak and was gone Rin called out to Ty. As Ty turned around he saw Rin was grabbed by her throat as her father seemed to walk into shadow and was gone. Ty lost Jade and was stuck with to men fighting.  
The Huntress came running down the hill towards the two fighting men. She looked hurt but her speed was great. Ty saw Ganon dodge and Merc too. As Ty moved out of her way he saw the woman him and Akaky had saved. "Stop your pointless battle," she demanded as she walked down to were they where. Ganon glared and went to strike but the sword was left hand and his Triforce refused to lift the hand. "Ganondorf, Din will remove that if you try! Merc, please find the young Jade if she is taken to the exiled village she with be scared." The woman looked at Ty, "Please come here." Ganon glared at Merc but he put his attention on Ty.

Ty walked up to Akiko aware of ganons glare. in the background the warroirs of Reach was still panicing trying set up Reach's defences.

Akiko soften her eyes, "You didn't tell him. You simply ran, Please Ty tell him about Jade and you will gain an Ally you never thought could be." Akiko's voice was very calm and very soothing. Ty looked down wanting to refuse but even Akaky said he'd rather trust Ganon then Iaso's family.

"Tell him what" ty asked. 'Pup your an idoit you forgot!' Akaky shouted at not that anyone else could hear.

Akiko gave a gentle mother like smile, "Please Ty, he needs to know before its to late."

Ty stayed silent for a couple of minutes. "Well i'm not your only child...you see Jade is my twin, Merc adopted her." Ty said looking down to the ground.

Ganon stepped back a bit, "Two... a Daughter?" Ganon looked to where Haruto was awhile ago. Akiko smiled and she slowly sat down. Iaso came down the hill and grabbed Ty throwing him on the horse with him. Ganon grabbed the other horse and followed Ty and Iaso.

Ty stayed silent on clearly worried about Jade.

Iaso took them to a large canon area on the edge of Hyrule's land. Ty got off followed by Iaso and then Ganon. "down the canon in a black cave is were the exiled Sheikah are. Ganon looked over the ledge and jumped knowing he would be fine.

Ty looked over the edge then started to climb down very quickly, when he reache a safe distance to jump down he dropped landing on his feet.

Iaso Shadow jumped to the bottom. He waited for Ty then they went in. Ty and Iaso saw Ganon and he looked at Haruto. Jade was no where to be seen.

Ty let let out a small growl. "Where's my Twin sister!" Ty shouted.

Haruto smiled, "Who?" Iaso glared then shadow jumped an attack at his brother. Ganon bellowed, "I never gave permission to let her stay. Now return My daughter!" Haruto played with his younger brother as the eyes went bright red.

"You bastard, Where is she!" Ty shouted rushing towards Haruto with his fists raised.

Haruto disappeared into the Cave. Iaso looked at Ty, "You stay with Ganon and look for her, I'll see about keeping them off you two," Iaso untied his wind charm, and slipped into the shadows.

Ty glared at ganon for a while. 'pup don't just glare at him, use your nose and track her it should be easy for you' Akaky said, ty then focused on finding jades scent once he found it he followed it deep into the cave.

Jades sent was mixed with Rin's and as they got closer Ty heard Jade, "Let Me Out!" Ganon and Ty hurried and saw Rin and Jade with a chain around their necks. Only Jade had her hands shackled while Rin had only the neck chain. Ty almost keep going but Ganon stopped him. Ty almost stepped off the ledge into a darker hole.

"What the .." ty said as he looked down the hole. 'ignore the hole find away across and help her' akaky said. "Jade are you ok?" ty asked looking for a way across.

Jade looked at Ty and Ganon, "Do I look ok? And why is He here?" Ganon formed red lighting and broke the neck piece and and then her Shackles. "Hold still or It'll burn, I'm going to bring you over here." Ganon started to work his black magic when Ty heard some one coming.

Ty turned and faced the direction he heard someone coming from. He let out a low growl alerting Ganon.

Ganon brought Jade in reach them put her to the side. Rin looked up, "Its Father," Rin looked at Ty, "You and Jade take the tunnel behind the Red rock on your left, Ganon sorry but You'll need to stay here." Ganon looked at Ty, "See you later," Ganon walked towards Takeshi.

Ty led jade down the tunnel. "So Ganon is our father then" Jade said.

"How long did it take you to figure that out sis?" Ty asked staying alert.

"Not long because you look alot like him goofball" Jade replied.

"While you look alot like mum, did merc tell you about me being exiled?" He added as he turned to face jade.

"Yeah, i wanted to go a give the flipping concil a piece of my mind but merc told me it would only make things worst for you" She replied.

Ty nodded, "I'm sure it would." Ty and Jade saw a small light up ahead. As they got closer the light seemed to stay small. Then Ty saw a small crack in the pile of rocks. "Guess we dig here," Jade said as she started to move some rocks. 'Pup! Hey Pup!'  
'What!'  
'What? what about the girl who has helped you twice now? huh, pup?'  
'What about her?'  
'For Goddess sake. Pup, Rin helped you escape Ganon and got punished. She then not Only called out to you but she even got her own brother to strike her then Jade,' Akaky paused before taking a breath, 'She even told you how to get out, pup.'  
'Akaky you are bad at math, that's three things not two.'  
Akaky growled, 'Look did she look like she could save her self? Because I saw only a fourth of the woman that pined me! I think they're doing something to keep her from helping you.'

"Ty, come on we can get out now," Jade said as she went out the hole they made.

'Akaky how can we help Rin when we always seems to get our asses kicked.' Ty said climbing out the hole. 'besides Ren has that loutis cat thing and who knows what abilities the rest of her family has'He added.

Akaky Growled, 'TY! are you going to just leave her to die! What about Ganon? He saved Jade and stayed back to let you run!' Akaky Nearly ripped Ty's body turning him to face the tunnel, 'Is what you'd do if the princess was in danger? PUP, Are you even listening to your self let alone me?'

If ty could glare at akaky, akaky would be whimpering like a pup. 'you don't get it do you, i'm weak i'm nothing compared to them, if i wasn't weak do you think i would have all these scars do you think mum would still be alive' ty shouted in his head to akaky before falling to his kness trying to control the tears and rage.

'Weaklings stay weak because they don't keep trying. Pup, look Iaso is bleeding very heavy and he is fighting for you. Why? Because he connects with you. Next to his brothers he is weak but he is still trying.' Akaky sighed, 'Mum said to always keep trying, to never give up. Pup, don't give up!' Ty and Jade heard someone coming throw the tunnel.

Ty slowly stodd up, his back still facing jade. "Jade find cover and use your bow to pick off any unwanted attention" Ty said just loud enough for jade to hear. he then crouched down with his hidden blades out before pouncing throught the hole and onto the one in the tunnel.

Ty Found he pined Iaso. "Ty! Ganon's in trouble I'm sorry I had to retreat," Iaso looked away so he wouldn't see Ty's face.

"well i'm going back there to unleash hell!" Ty said and he got off Iaso and running back down the tunnel.

Jade called out as Iaso stepped out, "Ty! Ty get back here!" Ty got to the tunnel and saw Rin and Ganon where gone. Rin's younger sister spoke, " Hello you," Ty couldn't see her. "Up here, silly." Ty looked up and saw a bat like beast.

ty let out a low befre letting Akakabuto in control. Akaky sharpined his claws on a near by rock before chalendging the Bat like beast. "Wheres Ganon, tell me and maybe i won't had to rip your throat out with my fangs" He roared.

The Bat flew at him, "I wanna play!' Akaky dodged the bat as she kept coming. She as fast and Akaky wasn't able to move much where they where.  
The birth mark on Ty's and Akaky's left hand went pure red. Akaky swung and missed the bat but his hand went into Flames. It in gulped the cave and tunnel in red flames. The bat screeched as she was blinded and burned. she left the cave Crying in pain. 'Call upon my power and keep your heart flame burning. Please don't shun me,' Akaky and Ty heard a voice in their soul. The voice seemed to give strength to them.  
Akaky nodded then continued to look for Ganon.

Akaky found Ganon battling Takeshi, "You out lived your use," Takeshi spoke coldly as he struck Ganon in the gut. Ganon looked as though he was losing and couldn't believe it. Rin cried for her father to stop but every time she spoke Ren hit her.

"i hope i'm not missing the fun" Akaky said as he punched Takeshi. he then turned to ganon. "You must be getting old if you can't take a punch to the gut" He said to ganon.

Ganon blared and stood straight. Akaky saw the punch was made with a strange knuckle. It only took a second for Ty to notice the knuckle was the same as what struck Iaso long ago. Takeshi looked to Akaky and he seemed to not move yet Akaky felt a sting on his face followed by a slow trickle of blood from a cut he never saw. Ganon fired red lighting towards Takeshi. The lighting hit the rock wall and Rin but every one else was gone. Rin fell hitting the ground and barely awake.

Akaky wiped the blood from the cut before walking over to rin and picking her up "when we get you to Reach you will tell us what you know about whats going on here understand" He said as he walked back towards the exit with rin on his shoulder. "Follow if you want but don't expect a warm welcome" He added to ganon.

Rin smiled and pulled a leather strap out of her hidden pocket. Akaky saw a small charm in the shape of a dragon. Rin passed out holding the small charm. Akaky saw Iaso and Jade as the sun started to fade away. leaving Ty to carry Rin.

"what the hell was that, you went into that tunnel and like five minutes later fire just shoots out with this bat thing?" Jade asked before seeing the cut on Tys face. "Let me see that" She added looking over the cut ignoring the fact that Ty was still carrying Rin.

Jade tended to Ty's cut then they looked for away back up the gorge. Once up they left for Reach, Ganon told Ty he would rather have Ty come to him. Ganon then went back to his land. Jade Helped Iaso get on his horse. She had to steer the horse. Rin wasn't speaking the whole trip.

Once outside the entrance to Reach they was stopped from going any futher by Dagger. "Hell no i'm not letting you in, cause of you Cloak is dead!" Dagger shouted.

Iaso looked at Jade, "Please could you let me down?" Jade looked at him thinking to her self 'And you'll fall like a rock.' Jade let Iaso get off the horse and once off he walked up to Dagger. "Two choices, you lets use through;we need rest. Or you get real friendly with my sister; She loves new servants." Ty looked to make sure Rin wasn't bleeding.

Dagger glared at Iaso before returning to his lookout post. "stinking exiles" he said aloud to himself.

"Hey i heard that!" Ty shouted.

Iaso smiled, "Shall we go?" Jade moved the horse up to grab Iaso as they entered reach.

"luckly not everyone in Reach is like that, Just dagger and his friends." Jade said as she helped Iaso on to the horse. once they made it to the center of Reach thy where met by Merc and Danto.

"Looks like you all had a rough day" Danto said as Ty lifted Rin of the horse.


	7. promise to fulfil

Iaso looked at Merc then Ty and gave a half cheesy smile. Rin was still holding the small charm, Danto watched Rin as carefully as a blind man could. Jade got off and Iaso followed. It looked like Jade was the only non hurt of the four. they got rooms for the wounded and they tied Rin's hands and feet so she couldn't run.  
After an hour Merc got Ty to talk to Rin since she wasn't speaking. Ty walked into her room and Danto was there. "Get her to talk," Danto looked in Ty's direction. Ty went beside Rin and he saw the Dragon Charm was burned. Rin was trying to rub it clean but the rope wouldn't let her do a very good job. "Here I'll clean it," Ty offered Rin looked at him, "You promise to give it back?"  
"I promise." Rin handed the small metal dragon to Ty. he saw there was a stone in the eye of the dragon. Ty cleaned it and saw a teal rock in the shape of the eye. "So you going to tell what you know?"  
Rin looked at him, "The cut was made by Haruto, the sooner you burn the cut the sooner you stop his magic from having an effect on you."

"Good luck trying that since fire is what triggers his schizophrenic episodes" Danto Said calmly.  
Ty handed Rin her dragon charm before sitting on the window ledge. "What effect will Haruto's magic have on him?" Danto asks.

Rin looked at the dragon, "The effect is slow but costly. the magic slowly turns the person insane. It makes them kill their love ones and it kills them in the end." Rin kept her eye on the dragon, "The spell allows one to gain god like strength which is by burning up all resources in the body." Ty notice Rin stopped talking and when he looked she was crying. Danto could smell the salty tears and noticed she was in a deeper pain.

"So Ty you got two choices Insanity or having an Episode, its up to you" Danto said.  
Ty stayed silent for a while thinking over the choices.

Ty looked at Rin, 'Akaky which would you pick?' 'Are you kidding pup? I'd rather one hundred episodes then slowly dieing and insanity.' Akaky saw Twili Iaso get up and go to the kitchen. Ty looked at Danto, "I'll close my eyes." Ty cringed at the thought of fire on his face. "Fire or kiss from a priest of the Goddess," Rin sniffled as she spoke.

"Wait a minute we got and idea, just in case" Jade said as she walked in with Merc, Jade and Merc held Ty's arms still. "Trust me if i know my brother right he's going to want to try and hit something as soon as the fire touches him, this way he won't accidentally knock us all out" She added.

Danto looked at Ty, "She just said a kiss form a priest of the Goddess, Would you prefer that?" 'Pup, If we're kissed by a guy I'm going to hurt you!'

"What ever is quickest" Ty said as Jade and merc let him go.  
"And where are we going to find a preist of goddess?" Jade asked.

Rin smiled and closed her eyes. Ty Remembered Akiko said to just call for her if he needed help. "Akiko. She may know," Ty ran out to find his horse and look for Akiko. As Ty grab his horse, he saw her. Akiko was talking to a man who looked a lot like Cloak.

Ty was about to walk up to her when Dagger and his friends turned up. "Damn it his lookout shift must be over" Ty said just as they noticed him.

"Well well look what the cat dragged in its the Desert Rat!" On of them taunted.

Akiko and the guy walked up to them, "Oh look a Child picking on a savor," Akiko mocked. She looked at Ty, "Sorry I didn't join your fight. Cloak needed my pray first," Akiko Smiled and Cloak looked down, "See I'm alive." Dagger looked at Cloak, then poked him.

"But he's still a desert Rat" Dagger grudgingly said before walking off with his group.  
"Hey Dagger" Ty said, Dagger turned around just as Ty punched him in the face, Knocking him out. One of Daggers friends dragged him away leaving Ty there grinning. "That will teach him."

Akiko looked at Ty, "Was that necessary?" Akiko say the cut on Ty's check, "What Happened?"

"Long story short I got punched in the face by Haruto and this cut allows his magic to effect me, Make me kill anyone dear to me while slowly killing me, and Yes that was necessary just Dagger is such a git to me" Ty said

Akiko smiled, "Close your Eyes." Ty closed his eyes and felt a gentle heat touch the cut. 'Dear Lady Din, please break the spell. Caring Lady Nayru, please heal the wound. Graceful Lady Farore, please keep him from the dark magic.' Ty opened his eyes and saw Akiko walking away. Jade came out, "Where are you going?"

"Ty Grandpa's gone i think he said he was going to have a word with Ganon" Jade said.

Ty looked at Jade, "He what?" Iaso came out, "Rin's Gone!"

"Ah crap, well Grandpa can take care of himself, but what the hell are we gunna so about Rin?" Ty said.

Iaso shrugged, "If it was one of my brothers I could find her but who ever took her isn't my family."

"Well are we going to stay here in reach?" ty asks.

Iaso shook his head and went to his horse. "Stop! Iaso get back to bed," Jade said as she looked at Ty, "So we finally get to rest, which Iaso needs or he'll kill himself, and you want to ride off looking for who ever took that Rin?"

"Fine we'll stay for a while" ty said.

Mean while Danto was currently sneaking around Ganons castle trying to catch Ganon alone, so far none of the guards have spotted him.

Danto slipped into the room where Ty was once held. Danto found the trap door. But before he could open it a Gerudo came in the room. "Ganon Wants this room fixed up for his son a he wants the room next to made for his Daughter." Three Gerudo's in white entered the room to start cleaning.

Danto held his breath as he balanced lightly on the top of the outside part of the window. he listened carefully to the gerudos.

Danto took a deep breath as the three where cleaning. He climb higher to find a different entry.

"I am getting to old for this" Danto said as he found a window. He climbed into the room while stying alert.

"Welcome," a very beautiful voice spoke as Danto had walked in the room. "You are Shekiah right?"

"What gave you that idea, the fact that i'm blind yet i managed to sneak past most the guards or the Sheikah symbol on the back of my cloak" Danto said tightly gripping his walking stick.

"You sneaked pass, Because Ganon and I asked you not be harmed," She walked towards him, Danto heard water as she walked. "Will you please join us at dinner," Danto realized he just walked in on her bathing warm water that had a sweet Honeysuckle smell to it. Nabooru grabbed her clothes and got dressed.

"Very well then, but if this is a trick Ty won't be too happy" Danto replied.

"Tricks are for children," Nabooru faced Danto, "You are here for a Treat." Nabooru opened the door and Danto could since two Gerudos waiting as Nabooru walked out Danto fallowed and the Gerudos went to clean the bathe room.

"I am here for answers, which reminds me how did you and ganon know i was about?" Danto asks.

Nabooru stopped and looked at Danto, "The Twin Rova sisters tell Ganon Every thing. Or did you not know of them?" Nabooru smiled, "I was under the impression that Sage Impa or even Sage Rauru, had told you about the sisters." Nabooru continued to walk to the feast hall. when they reached the door Ganon stood with the Twin Rova sisters at his right side. "Welcome Danto, Please have a seat." Ganon stood waiting for Danto, as Nabooru walked to him.

Danto took a seat while beeing careful to stay alert about the Twin Rova sisters, danto can't see them but he can still sense there power.

Ganon sat as soon as Danto did, "I was hoping to talk about Ty and his lovely sister."

"i will tell you anything you wish to know if you give me the answers to some long awaited questions" Danto said.

Ganon nooded, "Agreed. You may ask first."

"What took you so long to find out about Ty and Jade and was it necessary to attack the village?" Danto said

"I sent messengers and they were sent back dead. I tried having Nabooru invite Impa, and-" Ganon looked to Nabooru, "I was attacked by Sheikah. They had kill my guards and threw me into the deep of Lake Hylia. Three Zoras saved me and helped me get up the river to the Gerudo Territory." Ganon looked at Danto, "The Twin Rova sisters told me to make a statement." Danto felt the words were true, but why would the Sheikah attack with out him knowing.

"The Sheikahs that did that wasn't any of my students, I might be the Sheikah Grandmaster but there some rogue sheikah that still has a grudge agianst me they are most likely be the ones responsible" Danto replied. "what do you wish to know of Ty and Jade?" he then asked.

"I wish to ask why they never knew of me? I tried for many years to reach their mother yet it seems no one told them; was it so they would reject me," Ganon's voice seemed hurt but he did not let the pain reach his face.

"It was for there own protection and Yuusha's request, she had many enemies of whom held a lot of power with the hyrulian royal court if they found out of you being there father do you think that they would be merciful to Ty and Jade, Yuusha was going to tell them of you in the hopes of Jade would help Ty understand being as Ty has some minor mental problems, but her enemies had seem to figured that out and murdered her and badly wounded Ty" Danto said.

"Her enemies are mine; and if you knew then why hadn't you said any thing to me? It's clear you will venture here with out much thought to it; so why not before?"

"because they wouldn't dare attack while i was in the same village, i had to stay there if they knew i was gone only temporally they would have the perfect opportunity i had no choice" Danto said.

Ganon looked at the table as Gerudos came in with the food. once the food was placed down they left. "Alright, so what's your next question."

"I was wondering how my Daugther fell in love with you, a silly question i know just a fathers nature to ask such things" Danto asked.

Ganon looked at Danto, "Do you remember when she was a sign to guide the Hylian noble through the barren desert? They got lost me and three Gerudo warriors found them. When we got to the Valley the I made sure they where taken care back to health. If I recall she was late to complete by three weeks, the reason was they needed rest for a week and they enjoyed their stay for two weeks. The Noble even took one of my Gerudos home as his bride."

" i remember when she got back that she requested that any missions involving the desert would be immediately assigned to her and no one else" Danto said.

Ganon smiled a quick second, "Yes during her stays she would always spend time and even insist I go with her on those missions. I even asked her three times to marry me and was turned down three times." Ganon looked at the table and took a deep breath, "I chose to make her hidden blades that in the old writings of our tribe, the blades put together say 'I will protect and I will always be here for you, you are my Din'. I saw she gave those blades to Ty."

"she did and he never takes them off, what else do wish to know" Danto asks.

Ganon stood and looked at Danto, "My next takes us to another room. Would you please fallow me?" the sisters and Nabooru stayed sitting.

"very well" Danto said fallowing Ganon.

Ganon took Danto to a small but elegant room. on a table in the center was a full fledged sword. It was white metal and had a rose vine like look to the mirroring curls. The handle was design to look like a stiff flower. The blade it's self was remarkable, "This was left in the room that was hers, the day she told me we would never met again. Do you know if she made it? Or if she wanted me to have it?"

"That sword was handed down to Yuusha from her mother, it was a tradistion from her side of the family for the wielder of the sword to give it or leave it to who ever they have undying trust in. the sword itself contains magic that binds a small part the previous owners soul to who ever it is given to." Danto said sensing the familiar magic of the sword.

Ganon smiled, "Then she did wish to stay," Ganon's smile went bitter as he remembered the Hylian king, "But that Hylian King wanted me to give him the sword, as a 'loyalty thing.' He said it as though for us to have peace I had to give everything!"

"be glad you can speak freely about your discus towards the hyrulian king" Danto said before pointing to bandages covering his eyes. "i learnt my lesson long ago to be wary of what i have to say when my opinion is not wanted or matters little." He added.

Ganon nodded, "Sorry you where not allowed to speak freely. If its not to sore, I did kill him, so now you can speak freely to."

"i brought the kings wrath upon myself, i have nothing else to ask" Danto replied.

Ganon looked at Danto, "Shall we then return and eat? I have a room ready for you so you may leave in the morning, if you wish."

"i must decline your offer, i have to see if Ty was been healed of that cursed wound he had after returning to reach with Jade." Danto replied.

Ganon nodded, "Yes of course. I hope your travel goes well, and that in time we can fix what has been broken."

"Till we meet again" Danto said before Bowing and taking his leave.

Jade sat in her room looking out the window, she let out a sigh as she seen Ty running across an oposite roof with a pissed off Dagger and crew chasing him. "Hahaha catch me if you can bastards" she heard him taunt.

Iaso slept heavy while his body fought to heal in rapid time. Suddenly Ty jumped into Iaso's room and hid. "HEY! Where'd you go Coward," Dagger shouted.  
Iaso cracked an eye at Ty. Ty saw a bright green glow look at him; then it was gone. Iaso rolled over and went back to sleep.

then jade quietly walked in and grabbed Ty be his ear and as quietly as she could dragged him out Iaso's room, "ow ow let go please" Ty quietly begged

"could you not cause trouble for five bloody minutes goofball, Iaso's trying to sleep and i don't think you hiding in here is going to help" she whispered.

Ty couldn't help it; he saw a Chance to pick on Jade, "You 'like' him don't you?"  
Jade blinked a quick second, "What?" "You like Iaso, I know because you said his name." Ty gave a half drunk smile.

"Oh you are so dead Goofball!" Jade shouted as Ty ran.  
"Heheh Jade and Iaso sitting in a tree-" he didn't have a chance to finish as he saw Jade catching up on him. 'Run pup run!' Akaky laughed.

Jade got close and reached out for him just as he jumped up to escape her. "TY! Get back Here," Jade shouted as she fallowed him. Ty ran and made a right turn into Dagger and his crew, "Look the rat came to us," one of them said.

"Hey Guys you aren't still mad about the rotten eggs i threw at you earlier?" Ty said backing up a little.

Dagger smiled, "Of coarse not. We just wanna show you how much we enjoyed the eggs." Three guys pulled out large bags and took a hand full of eggs out. Then Ty heard Jade come closer, "Ty, come out come out where ever you are."

"Well its to bad I hate eggs" Ty said as he tossed a Deku nut and making his get away over another roof he then ran down the street looking for the house that he found earlier; it had a hole he can crawl into and lie low. Finding it he made sure no one had seen him before crawling into the hole.

'Good work Pup, I think we lost them' Akaky said laughing at Ty. Ty stayed quiet for three hours before coming out. As he came out he saw Iaso glaring at him. "They egged me asking for you," Iaso said giving a cold stare to Ty.

"hehe sorry, i guess i'm to good at what i do best" Ty said with a nervous laugh. "how did you know i was hiding here?" Ty added.

Iaso smiled, "I can Shadow jump to you, because of all the times I've jumped you with me." Iaso held out his hand, "Truce for now?"

"hell yeah" Ty said as he took Iaso's hand.

"Now that Jades Safe should we go and fulfil my promise to Akiko, besides that Twili Princesss is Cute!.." Ty added before blushing like mad reliseing what he just said.

Iaso shook his head, "Ok but sleep first. Preferably with out eggs."

"Not before i kick Goofballs ass!" Jade shouted as she tackled Ty.

Iaso laughed, "Oh yeah forgot she fallowed."

"Help pshyco! Pshyco!" Ty yelled as Jade gave him the biggest ass kicking of his life. after ten whole minutes she got up and left leaving Iaso with a battered Ty.

"Night Jade," Iaso whispered as she walked by. He then went over to Ty and picked him up, "It was only a lesson. I'll make you an apple pie later ok?" Iaso took Ty to his room to let him sleep the pain off.

While Ty slept like a rock, akaky was trying to point something out. 'Pup..Pupp!' He said.

'what Akaky?' Ty sleeply asked.

'i should have mentioned this eariler, but still i think we really need to be careful i mean Takeshi isn't going to be happy after he see's what we did to Rin's younger sister back in that cave you know' Akaky replied

Ty nodded, Akakabuto was right; Iaso's dad was bond to be angry not to mention Iaso's brothers. But Ty has also been saved by the Lady Akiko, twice, and she asked him to protect some one. Ty knew he made a powerful enemy and still he didn't seem bothered by that.

'hell Akaky i'm use to having enemies, a few more isn't going to make any difference' Ty said quickly going back to sleep.

'i hope your right pup i hope your right' akaky said as he let Ty get some sleep he'll need it.

* * *

Ty, Akakabuto, Danto, Merc, Jade, Old Grey belongs to me

Iaso, Ren, Rin, Takeshi, Haruto, Akiko, Huntress belongs to my DeviantART co-writer Slayer4ladyblackvamp.

everythings else belongs to Nintendo


	8. Not again

'I hope your right, Pup I hope your right,' Akaky said as he let Ty get some sleep he needed it.

Ty woke up on his horse and fell off screaming, "How the-" Ty looked and saw Jade, Iaso and him where in the forest Iaso took Ty to twilight in. "What is your problem? Iaso and I are still coming with you," Jade said looking at Ty.

"You could have waken me before this you know," Ty said annoyed.

"We tried but you wouldn't wake up when, we set a bomb of next to you" Jade replied

Ty's eyes went wide, "You WHAT?" Iaso smiled, "It was a big one too. just before it went off you punched the fuse off saying, 'I'll show you a real man, you Pussy cat'," Iaso started laughing.

"Wait a min how can you punch a fuse off? And did I really say that?" Ty asked confused about the fuse and punching it off.

Jade shook her head, "Just get on your horse, Goofball." Iaso tried to close his mouth but kept laughing, "You really did say that. and you punched Merc and put out his fuse when you did." Jade glared at Iaso then Ty.

'Oh that would be a big bomb,'Akaky started laughing, 'Pup, you are the only one willing to fight Merc when you are sleeping.'

Ty got back on the horse. "Served him right, never mess with me when I'm sleeping" Ty said.

Jade went back to to heading up the path. Iaso laughed, "I'll remember that."

"Don't you think its been a little to quite? I keep getting the feeling that somethings going to happen." Ty said. 'That's called deja-vu pup,' Akaky said.

Iaso looked at Ty, "This part of the forest always has been void of animals; remember when we came back from Twilight and came through? there were no animals but our horses."

"You're just paranoid Goofball," Jade said "but it is creepy" she added.

Iaso looked Jade in the eye, "Trust me I'll keep looking for any thing that's not to be. I promise to keep you both safe." Iaso smiled as he continued leading them. Ty saw Jade look down like she was blushing.

Soon they reached the old ruins of the temple. "Finally," Ty said very loudly yet annoyed like.

"You have no Patience goofball. Have you forgotten everything Grandpa taught you," Jade said smacking Ty lightly upside his head.

"Well excuse me princess, but its not easy having a beast whose instincts are to charge head first into things," Ty said. Jade noticed Ty had this sly grin on his face. "Oh and your blushing do you know that," Ty added before holding back a laugh.

Jades blush faded fast and just before she hit Ty, "Please," Iaso caught her wrist and held it gently, "please you two. Can we get going and help before we attack each other." Iaso looked at Ty, "I even made you an Apple Pie, so can we get along for a while?"

"Resorting to blackmail are you Iaso," Jade said removing Iaso's hand from her wrist before looking to Ty "You are such a pain in the ass goofball you know that" she said before walking ahead.

"So shall we go?" Iaso looked at Ty.

"Hell yeah," Ty replied.

"The sooner we get there the sooner Goofball can see this Twili princess that he called cute," Jade said getting her own back on Ty.

They went to the chamber that held the way to the Twilight. When they entered Iaso stepped back.

"Jade get behind me now," he said very sternly.

"Ty, 'he' is on the other side," Iaso glared at the portal.

"Knew having Deja-Vu was a bad sign," Ty said drawing his hidden blades, while Jade drew her katana.

Iaso took a deep breath, "I think he wants us to enter first."

"Hell no its gotta be a trap," Ty said.

Iaso nodded, "Well sooner or later we need to get through."

"How about we rush through it and we all smash Deku nuts at the same time to give us a chance?" Jade suggested.

Ty looked at Jade, "You really think Majora could be fooled so easily?"

Jade blinked, "Wait Majora? As in Majora God of Chaos and Darkness? That's who is on the other side?"

Ty took a deep breath, "Me and Iaso ran into him in there and," Ty was interrupted by a cackle behind Iaso and Jade.

Iaso grabbed Jade and put her next to Ty. They all watched as a beast like cat came down into the chamber. The beast had pure white skin with moving black pigment and silver wraps around its front left paw and its head; with silver cuffs on its long hairless like tail. A silver band on its upper right front leg as well as its upper back left leg. The beast a serpent tongue and acid green eyes. But the most intriguing detail was the long purple main that went down the back. "Huntress," Iaso said in both fear and rage.

"Don't you dare get any closer to my Sister!" Ty Growled loudly glaring at the Huntress.

ade and Ty watched as the Huntress went from beast to a human form, "Now," she hissed, "is that any way to treat a lady?"

As the human form finished they saw black magic make her only cloth to cover her lower front.

"My lord wishes to talk to you," the huntress gave a hell like smile, "I am to get you through that portal one way or another."

"Your going to have to drag me there!" Ty growled, remembering what the huntress did to Cloak and Merc.

"Ty remember we still have to go through to go and do what Akiko asked of you," Jade said not liking the situation one bit.

The huntress smiled, "Drag it is." The Huntress let out a paralyzing screech. While they held their ears the huntress grabbed Jade and took her through the portal. Once through, Majora put his hand on Jades throat, "If you are as loved as you feel you are; 'He' will come for you." Jade felt her body get torn apart as Majora transported her deep in the Twilight realm a lone in a strange forest.

"Jade!" Ty shouted still holding his ears. standing back up with his claws and fangs growing slightly. "God or not I'm going to tear Majora to pieces!" Ty growled in rage. 'Go on pup teach them not to mess with your pack!' Akaky shouted in agreement.

Ty and Iaso ran throw the portal. On the other side they saw the huntress standing, waiting for them. "Kiss-kiss," she smiled licking her lips. Ty charged however Huntress bowed and vanished. Ty turned around and both the huntress and Iaso were gone. Ty was left a lone in Twilight.

"Oh crap...first Jade now Iaso..this just isn't my Day..it can't possibly get worst" Ty said wondering around Twilight. "I can't track them since they was both shadowed jumped away...damn it what can I do? Jade and Iaso was the brains of the group not me," Ty added as he walked up a hill. As he reached the top he saw a huge palace in the distance.

Ty walked toward the palace in search of Jade. As Ty got close to what looked like a town, he was surrounded by Twili-beast. One seemed to growl a speak in a strange tongue to him. Ty just readied for a fight, he couldn't understand the beast. As one lunged, to disarm him, Ty saw Rin pin the beast. She glanced at Ty then got off the beast.

She spoke in the foreign tongue, "We are not here to Harm! We simply seek help." Rin translated what we said for Ty to understand.

"Where the hell did you go!" Ty yelled still aware of the shadow beasts around him.

"What you mean we seek help, I'm just here looking for that bastard Majora who kidnapped Jade and heavens know where that huntress took Iaso!" he added really pissed off due to the events, he looked like he was on the verge of having an episode.

The Shadow beast replied to Rin and she nodded before bowing; she made Ty bow as well. The beast left them a moment later. "My sister took me while I laid there," Rin said as she started to walk, "Iaso was sent back to the realm Light. As for Jade I fear I know nothing."

"Well I'm gonna find her and tear Majora limb from limb," Ty said walking off a little before remembering he had no idea where to go.

"Puppy? Over here," Rin said waiting for Ty, "We need to speak with a Great Fairy."

"Puppy!" Ty growled glaring at Rin. "I am no Puppy!" He added.

Rin smiled, "Oh I'm sorry would you prefer Doggy or Wolfy then?" She started walking off, laughing as she walked.

"ok let me make things clear here only Akaky can call me a pup, no one else got it and if your sister took you then how did you sneak back?" Ty said following her.

"Simple," Rin smiled, "but it matters not. Besides I'm sure Iaso has been locked out of this realm. So either deal with me or got lost and have a lesser chance to save Jade."

"fine" Ty said "but what does majora want with Jade?" ty asked to himself.

Rin stopped walking, "How does a banished God get a body if theirs was destroyed?"

Ty started to think, 'Riddle?' 'No Pup, she means Majora has to create a body or take a body to have one!'

"so he wants to take jade's body for his own! oh crap!"Ty said his eye's widening in realiseng what majora might have planned.

Rin turned and looked at Ty, "I don't know for sure but he could be needing to change his body. That's why we need to find some one to help."

"but who would be crazy enough to go agianst a God except from me, i know i'm crazy enough?" Ty said scrathing the back of his head.

Rin looked down, "Ty how old are you?"

"To be honest i only turned 16 not to long ago when dad attacked the village" ty replied, "Why?" he asks.

"Then you should have heard of the night Iaso was struck," Rin clenched her fist, "Iaso ripped a tare into the three realms. I was scared to be honest, but Iaso nearly killed himself and nearly took the whole family with him. But Impa came and put a hand on Iaso and he stopped," Rin sighed, "Just stopped like time and stopped but we kept moving. Iaso I fear, whoever his mother is, Majora has some how tied his fate; making it harder for him to come here." Rin smiled then took Ty's hand, "You will find Jade and you two WILL stay as alive for a long long time! I Promise it, I'll even fight with you if to keep the promise." Rin let Ty's hand go and went back to walking.

"Impa told me and jade, i think jade knows more about it though" Ty said, "after we save jade i have to find and protect the princess of this realm, i promised Akiko that i would, hopefully grandpa will be ok" ty added following Rin.

Rin smiled to her self, "Well then I'll see how I can help." As Ty and Rin entered the town the villagers looked at them in strange ways. Ty saw weird humanoids and tilted his head at them. "What are they?"

Rin looked at Ty, "They are Twilis. People of this realm. These ones are peasants or common folk. the more noble bloods appear more human then these ones." Ty nodded to say ok. Rin walked up to one and in their tongue she asked where to find the Great Fairy. The Twili told her and she bowed to them before continuing to walk.

"how come you can speak their lanuage?" Ty asks "and how can a great fairy help us against a God?" he adds.

"A great fairy can locate your sister." Rin stopped at a large gate with a castle behind it. "I can take blood from another person and know all that they know, such as languages and memories."

"Heh this place looks ideal for free-running and rooftop rugby" Ty said looking at the gate "do we knock or can i climb over it?" Ty asks.

"Don't climb," a male voice answered Ty before Rin. "If you wish to enter simply state your business and I shall let you in." A tall Twili male came from a shadowed spot of the yard.

Ty looked to Rin "What he say?" he asks before looking back to the Twili. 'pup this is no time for you to want to climb something, you still have to save jade' Akaky said.

Rin looked at the Twili and told him they wish to find a dear friend and sister, who is lost in the realm. Ty saw the Twili bow his head and open the gates. Rin looked at Ty, "He wanted to know why we are here. And he asked that you not climb."

"oh" Ty said before feeling a slight headache, 'Akaky stop that what the hell are you doing in my mind anyways?' ty asks holding his head. 'just reminding you that i need some time to roam about i haven't been out for a while you know, and i'm also trying to loosen what is left of danto's seal to hopefully give you a little advantage the next time you need to fight i got a feeling that your going to need it' Akaky replies.

'Like what?' Ty asked, 'well you already have a heightened sense of smell, you can partaly change your body a little so i think i can improve your Leaping ability meaning you can now jump a little higher and further that you could before that will hopefully be useful so you better be grateful' akaky said.

Rin stayed close to Ty as they were taken to see the great fairy. As they entered the room Ty saw a beauty like Akiko only she had pale gray skin instead of the fair peach of Akiko. the Great fairy looked at the two and spoke in Hylain, "It has been some time since the Light realm has enter this. May I ask why you come?"

"The God of chaos and darkness Majora has taken my twin sister when we entered this realm to fulfil a promise i made with Lady Akiko, i was led here hopping you can help me Great Fairy i don't want to lose anymore of my Family" Ty said going all serious.

The great Fairy bowed her head, "Lady Akiko sent you? Then she has seen it to. Your twin will be saved but your promise must not be postponed any longer. Her Ladyship, Princess Midna was attacked night before last. If Lady Akiko sent you then you are to be her guard. I will find your twin but you must stay her to protect the Princess." After speaking the Great Fairy dissolved and left the two alone with a small green glowing fairy, "Hello? Please Fallow me to the Princess. My name is Crystal, nice to meet you."

"ok Crystal, I'm Ty lead the way" ty said following Crystal.

Rin looked around and fallowed Ty, "Umm... she just dissolved! DISSOLVED!"

"did you expect the great fairy to use a door?" Ty said "besides how different is that from shadow-jumping?" Ty added keeping his eye on Crystal.

Rin's eye twitched, "Shadow jumps keep you in one piece! and can only take you so far, she just came apart a went upwards like shreds of paper!"

Crystal stopped at a large door, "Here we are. Umm... is your girlfriend ok?"

"woaw wait a min Crystal, Rin isn't my girlfriend she's just a freind who has helped me out alot, and i guess she's freaked out about the great fairy dissolving like that" ty said.

'hey pup why are you not freaked out at that?' akaky asks,

'well when you see yourself growing fur, fangs and claws aswell as a tail and talking to someone in your head hardly anything like dissolving will surprise me' ty replies looking at the large door.

Crystal laughed, "If you say soo," Crystal open the door. "Lady Minda, sorry to bother you but Lady Akiko and her Ladyship, the Great Fairy; Have sent you this young man and his friend to help."

Ty and Rin walked in and down the left side in a large throne sat a small yet elegant figure. Six tall well armored guards stood on each side of the throne. Crystal went closer to the throne and Ty and Rin fallowed. As they got closer they realized the Twili's seemed taller though not to much taller then Ty but Rin really looked short.

"Hello," Midna spoke softly with a voice of song. Crystal seemed to bow, "Lord Ty and Lady Rin, My lady Midna." Ty and Rin bowed.

Jade found her way out on a pit she was dropped in. As she looked around she saw dead land that was dry and harder then rock. Cracks in the ground proved she was in some dead dessert. Jade started walking hoping to find Ty and Iaso.

"eh...hi" Ty shyly said. 'hahahaha pup you got to be kidding me, you going all shy around a princess.' Akaky taunted him. trying to ignore akaky ty looked at the six guards wondering why Akiko sent him if the princess already had well armoured guards. "eh princess idon't know why Akiko sent me if you all ready have these guards m'lady" Ty added.

Midna dismissed the Guards, she waited till they left the room, "Because my 'Guards' have also tried to kill me. Those six are the only ones allowed to be at my side, yet I feel as though there are still reasons not to fully trust those six." Midna rose and walked towards Ty and Rin. "Lady Akiko has saved my life and I trust her with everything. If she sent you then; please know you will have full rights in guarding me." Midna bowed to Ty and Rin. "Your rooms are connected to mine, I'll show you where."

"can't be as bad as having some of your own family trying to kill you" Ty said. "Did you think the great fairy found Jade yet" he asked Rin.

Rin hid her cringed at the first thing Ty said about family; she felt as though it was aimed at her for the feud with Iaso. She smiled, "I'm sure she has and that Jade will be here soon."

Once they made it to the rooms Rin went into the room for her, looking for any unwanted guest. Ty went with Midna into his room, "the door by your bed leads into my chambers." Midna went through the door and walked to Rin's. Ty fallowed and as Midna opened the door they saw Rin was crying and she quickly stopped looking down. "Sorry my lady, I miss my brother and three nights from now would be mine and his birthday," Rin bowed, "Forgive me?" Akaky could tell she had cringed at Ty's words earlier and that there seemed to by a void from how she was before-when she helped Ty escape Ganon-to how she was now.

Ty sighed before looking to Rin, "Look i was not referring to you and Iaso, i was referring to my Kinslayer of an Uncle and his lot of murdering rogues the ones who gave me the scars" Ty said folding his arms before turning to Midna. "Sorry m'lady its been a rough month for me and Rin. i can tell that its only going to get worst for now.


	9. Jades rescue

As Jade wandered she saw a figure approach her. the figure looked like the huntress that grabbed her before. Jade turned and started looking for some place to hide. "Jade of the Realm of Light Sheikahs, Please stop." Jade froze at the voice. The great fairy came closer, "Lord Ty has asked for you to be brought to him. I promised I would take you to your twin." Jade sighed in relief, "I thought you were the one that took me to Majora," Jade turned around and saw the great fairy. The warm smile seemed tainted. "To bad he forgot to request you alive," Hissed a voice behind Jade.

Jade froze in fear. 'now i really wish Goofball was here' she thought to herself wondering how she was going to get out of this mess seeing as there was no-where to run to or hide.

The great fairy smiled and walked closer to Jade, "Lord Majora needs five pure souls and you get the 'honor' of being the first."

The Huntress stepped closer as well, "Iaso was suppose to be first fallowed by you. But it seems our Lord favors you," the huntress slithered.

Jade felt a chilling grip on her spine. 'Brother! Please! Save me,' Jade's feet had frozen as the two came closer.

"When I take your body back, would you like to see what happens to your twin?" "Or would you rather feel it," the huntress finished for the great fairy. Jade looked back and forth between the two getting close. The Huntress lunged forth Jade watched as she was tackled by a large beast; it almost looked like a wolf but it's mouth opened into four splits.

"HOW DARE YOU!" The great fairy shouted as she went to strike Jade caught a glimpse of a blade made of fire. the blade cut straight throw the fairy.

'what the hell is going on here' Jade thought to herself,'i sure hope what ever that thing is it isn't going to finish me itself' Jade thought as she barely got the courage to draw her sword, she looked to the large wolf thing fighting the huntress seeing this as her chance she prepared to strike the Huntress from behind.

As Jade moved to strike a firm hand held her waist and another stopped her hand, "Huntress of Majora, Leave! Or I will send to to speak with the Golden Ladies," the male voice spoke calmly and sternly.

The Huntress dissolved before their eyes. As soon as she was gone the man let go of Jade. The wolf like creature walked past her and to the man. Jade turned around to see a tall Twili with long silver hair and white colorless eyes. His markings looked like a wolf. His armor gave the impression of high noble if not royalty.

"Why'd you stop me," Jade asked.

The Twili looked at her, "Why do you fear her?" He rose and started walking, "Fallow, please."

"why sould i trust you, you might have saved me but still" jade said staying where she stood.

The Twili tore off his cloak and broke the illusion of the dead dessert to reveal a dark forest. The forest was making strange noises and something growled be hind Jade. "Stay with that beast if you want. But I thought the promise made by the fake 'great fairy' should be kept by the real Great Fairy!" He looked back at her, "Unless you feel all fairy's are female."

Jade looked uneasy at the great fairy before signaling him to lead the way but keeping her sword drawn.

The Great Fairy continued to walk. He lead her out of the forest and she saw, far off, the palace. "Hold still please," he said as Jade want to ask she felt herself being ported when she arrived she saw a small green fairy talking to a deep blue one, "I can't believe those two thought she was the Great Fairy." "You know the Great Fairy will punish you two for that," the blue one said just before seeing Jade. "CRYSTAL!" Jade heard the voice boom through the chamber. The two fairies lowered to the floor and Jade say the Great Fairy pull himself together in front of the little ones.

"Crystal, how dare you work with Silver! You shall receive her fate. However not by me," Crystal screamed as her wings seemed to be torn off. "Jade, your twin is here. Nara, go get the Light Realm guest," the Great Fairy bellowed. Nara, the blue fairy, nodded and left to get Ty and Rin.

in Ty's new room akaky was fast asleep curled upon the bed, ty had decided to give a little freedom for a while, but on the condition that if anyone enters the room he changes back inmeditly since he didn't want to frighten any unlucky Twili.

Rin sat in her room pulling herself as cold as she once was, she it hard to do but she at least got back to controlling herself. Nara came flying threw Ty's door, "Lord Ty," she froze as she swore he looked different, like he had changed. "Yes!" Ty got to his feet fast. "Umm... Lady Rin and you are to come Now!" Ty looked as though he failed at protecting the princess. Ty got Rin and they saw Midna was waiting for them at the hall of the Great Fairy. "Jade, she found Jade," Midna tilted her head, "She? The Great Fairy is Male."

"What! but the great fairy i seen was female" Ty said looking very confused, 'something is right here' akaky said.

Rin was just as confused as Ty, "But Crystal said the female was the great fairy," Rin looked at the blue fairy. The Nara lead them to the chamber Ty and Rin were at before. When they entered they saw Jade. and a very well armored Twili. At the Twili's side was a small woman with green sheer cloth on her; she looked hurt. "It appears Silver and Crystal here tired to kill this young woman," the Great fairy looked at Ty, "I punished Silver, I leave the punishment of Crystal here to the twin that was lied to." Crystal looked at Ty in fear of what else was to happen.

"Why?" Ty growled at crystal as he walked towards her,"tell me and i might have mercy, its a very big mistake to try and kill my twin, especially if the sheikahs at Reach and our dad finds out...and you would not like to know what they'll do to you" he added. 'geeze pup your starting to scare me' akaky said.

Crystal looked at the floor. The Great Fairy looked at Nara then Jade, "I believe Ty would like a moment with Crystal alone," he walked away from the wingless fairy, "Lady Jade please allow me to show you where you can clean up." Rin looked at the fairy named Crystal, "Ty please my I take my rage out on her if you don't get what you want?" Midna helped pull Jade out of the room.

"Wait why am I leaving," Jade asked. "When a fairy pretends to have the highest role, if they do harm," Midna smiled, "well they are put on the death sentence." Nara sat on Jade's shoulder, "I promise not be a meanie like Crystal."

Ty looked to midna. "sorry m'lady but someone else wants a piece of her" Ty said.

Midna looked at Ty, "Who? I see Rin and you may want to give your sentence as well as the Great Fairy. So who else may want a 'piece' of her?".

'so much for a secret huh pup, you kinda walked into that one, so are you gunna tell her or try and hide it for a little longer' Akaky said. Ty let out a nervous laugh. "Well..eh.." Ty started wondering what to say next with out sounding crazy.

Jade intervened, "Our father would like to have a piece of the fairy, Simply because he hadn't seen us for a long time and we just got reunited again." Akaky smiled, 'See I knew I liked your sis for a reason.'

'told you she was the brains of the group' Ty replied. "yeah father would most likly want to teacher anyone not to mess with us" Ty said

The Great Fairy smiled, "I could send her to the light realm, to meet your father." Crystal shuddered, "Please don't send me there."

"And why not?" Ty said looking at Crystal. "You still haven't told me why you tried to kill my sister and you haven't given me a good reason to have mercy." Ty added.

Crystal looked at Ty pleadingly, "It was Silver's idea she said it was a game, that no one would get hurt."

"And I've told you time and time again to not pretend any one else is the high fairy! and you both kept doing so," the Great Fairy looked more annoyed at Crystal.

"yeah some game when silver and the Huntress both tried to kill me!" Jade said.

"What the huntress was in this too?" ty said, he then glared at crystal pure rage in his eyes, "forget dad i'll kill this fairy myself" Ty growled one of his hidden blades built into his guantlets slid out.

Midna steeped out with Jade, "Please let me fill you in on the situation." Nara stayed on Jade's shoulder Not looking back. The Great Fairy walked with Midna and Jade. Once Rin saw the others leave she closed the door. Crystal looked at the door then back to Ty, she saw a black fog move at her side. As she turned her head Ty struck followed closely by Rin. Nara and the others heard the terror filled scream and the dead silence that cut it off. Nara clung to Jade and gave a small weep.

Jade looked at the door. "I never seen my brother get that angry before" was all she said, not daring to think what her brother and Rin did to Crystal.

When done Rin looked at Ty, "You should shower, I'll clean this up," she gave a soft look at him as he was coated in the blood. Akaky even had a bit to do with the fairy, though Akaky was cautions of Rin's look Ty seemed like he enjoyed being given the look.

Ty nodded and said, "Your right I shouldn't stay soaked in blood."

Rin nodded back and waited till Ty left.

Midna and the Great Fairy had shown Jade the room she would have to share with Rin. There was a bathing room connected to the room. Midna Had told Jade of the attacks and left her to think as Rin came in heading to the Bathing room.

Jade noticed the blood on Rin. "I take it that Crystal is very much dead, do you have any idea how frightened i was seeing my brother like that.." Jade started.

Meanwhile Ty was in his room just after his shower finding a pair of clean black knee length trousers on his bed and his blood covered clothes gone. "damn no shirt" Ty cursed putting the pants on. 'deal with it pup, so what your shirtless it don't matter, not like anyone is going to just walk in on you' Akaky said 'besides pup why hide that physique of yours, you'll have girls crawling over you in no time..and so what you have huge scars it won't put them off even the gerudo girls thought you were cute.' he added before laughing at Ty's blush.

Rin looked at Jade, "Sorry he scared you. I'm sure he didn't mean to; as for her yes she is," Rin finished going to clean herself. "Oh Jade?"

"What," Jade asked as she felt Nara was still clung to her. "About Ty, has he ever had a Girl Friend?"

As Akaky was picking on Ty they heard a knock at his door. Ty walked over and opened the door slightly to see a young Twili girl standing holding clean robes. The girl spoke in her tongue asking Ty to take the clothes. Ty nodded and took the clothes, he made it to his bed before realizing what tongue she spoke. 'Pup? Did you just,' Akaky was just as shocked that they knew the tongue.

"No he never seemed interested in any girl, but i do know that some of the girls in reach are interested in him, Ty thinks that his scars put people off him, not to mention he can be a bit on the dim side..why?"Jade replies looking at Rin. "Oh wait...you like him don't you?" She adds with a sly grin.

"I think i just did" Ty said surprised.'but how' akaky asks. 'how the hell should i know' ty replies.

Rin blushed as she started to get dry, "I may but I don't think he likes me." The girls heard a knock at their door. Jade got the door since she was dressed. A young Twili girl was standing holding a stack of robes; she spoke her tongue asking Jade take them. "What?"

"She want's you to take the robes," Rin shouted to Jade. Jade smiled and did so, "Thanks," she added before closing the door. Rin came out and Jade saw she was ok being in her glorY in front of females. Rin grabbed the note on top the robes.

The note read:

'Please dress in these robes for to nights ceremony. The ceremony shall be held at Dim Twilight'

"What the Hell is 'Dim Twilight'," Jade asked, Rin smiled, "That is in two hours, and it Dims when the sun has set on the Light Realm."

Ty looked at his robe, "Is this a Dress?"

"what the hell is this dress for, i think they got the wrong room?" Ty shouts loud for the girls the hear in their room. Jade Sighs hearing him before turning to the wall.

"They are robes Goofball!, and they are for this Ceremony thats in 2 hours we been asked to attend, so get them on" Jade shouts back with her hand on her face.

"oh my bad" ty replies.

Rin laughed as she handed Jade a robe, "This ones yours. It has the Triforce on the left sleeve." Rin grabbed the other one and put it on.

Jade looked at the triforce of the sleeve before putting her robe on. "Why the flipping Triforce.." Jade mutters quietly.

"Have you got yours on yet goofball" She shouts.

Ty poked the robe when he heard Jade, "Why should I!" Ty saw his door open Rin was standing dressed in her robe and Jade in hers. "Damn it Goofball! Get dressed!" Rin turned her head in blush. Jade walked over and threw the robe on Ty's head.

"don't make me kick you where it hurts goofball!" jade shouts.

"ok ok i'll get dressed" Ty says walking into his bathing room, five minutes later he comes out in his robe. "there happy now" he said.

Jade smiled, "Yep!" Rin looked down the hall, "So the note said what time but not where, Think some will come get us?"

"dunno maybe, does this robe make me look fat?" Ty asks sitting on his bed.

"For din's sake goofball i swear your doing this just to annoy me, maybe i should have stayed in Reach" Jade said. "No it does not make you look fat" she adds.

Nara came to the Door, "Umm... Miss Jade, I can show you where to go." Rin looked at the little blue fairy, as Nara saw Rin look at her she flew into the hood of Jade's robe. Jade glanced at Rin, "What did you do?"

"Nothing," Rin shrugged.

Ty leaned back on his bed, "Nara whats this ceremony we're going to?" Ty said.

Nara came out a bit, "It is a welcome ceremony so the Twili nation knows your Ally not Foe. Please follow me," Nara went into the hall. "To complete the robes you are to gain a back crown as sign for your propose here."

"really? normally sheikah guards would hardly be seen by anyone other that the ones they protect" Ty said following Nara.

Nara giggled, "She can't stay here forever, Lord Ty. She has travels and some places its best to see the guards, the illusion of them being inferior when really they are very superior."

"oh i never thought of that," Ty said.

"whats wrong goofball,do you think your not good enough to be a guard," jade asks.

Rin poked Jade, "Please you two, lets keep the fights a bit quite," she looked at Ty, "We are being followed."

"Really?, by who?" Ty asks.

Rin smiled, "I don't know... but they're staying 6 feet behind us." Jade had cleared her thoughts and sensed the follower. Small and well hidden in shadows. They were small and snake like.

"do you think they mean harm?" ty whispers.

"Dunno, but lets just pretend we don't notice them" Jade replies.

Rin smiled as Nara stopped, "Lord Ty, you go in that room please. Ladies Jade and Rin follow me in here." Jade and Rin watched Ty walk into his room then they walked into theirs. In the rooms the hoods were taken off as the Twili maidens styled Jade's and Rin's hair. Ty's was brushed back and his hood was put back before a think metal was slid on. Ty felt the Twili maiden hook something to the band. When their hair was done Rin looked at Jade, "Very cute. I like how yours is styled."

"a good change from being tied back" Jade said. "bet you ten rupees that within ten minutes Ty will try to scruff his hair back up" she added.

Rin Smiled, "I bet you 20 I can make you blush with one word."

"Alright then, bring it on" Jade said.

Rin smiled, "Iaso." Rin had seen Jade blush when Iaso spoke to Jade, so she hoped Jade liked him.

"Damn it" Jade cursed as she lost "alright you win" she added.

Rin laughed, "You really like my brother? Why," Rin asked as they left their room to met with Ty.

"Tell me why you like mine and i might tell you" Jade replied.

Rin looked at the floor, "I'm not sure why, I care for him and you very much. I think it is because I had a twin brother and you two are like me and my brother. So I care for you both but I only seem to want to help Ty not hurt him or you." Rin's stormy eyes looked like they were going to rain.

Nara flew up to the girls, "Ready for the ceremony? I took Ty to the room about five minutes ago."

Jade followed Nara. "Iaso reminds me of a close friend of mine...i guess when i see Iaso i see alot of my freind in him" Jade said.

Rin nodded, "That works. So what do you think of the fairy boy?" Nara stopped at a large door the door was opened by Ty and the room had a door straight across form Jade and Rin. "When your names are Called you'll go throw that door," Nara smiled.

"Fairy boy?" Jade asks wondering who Rin meant.

Ty, and them heard Names being announced. Rin smiled then leaned closer to Jade, "Great Fairy boy. I saw how he wanted to stay near you." Ty heard some one announce, "Great Fairy, Lord Ferrish." Ty started laughing, Akaky couldn't help but join in.

'hahaha i heard some weird names, but i got to say that one takes the cheese' Akaky said. Jade looked to the hysterical Ty.

"i don't see what your laughing at Tyler Rundas khan" She said folding her arms. "to be honest Rin i didn't trust the real great fairy at first as he stopped me from getting some payback on the huntress." Jade added.

ty stopped laughing for a moment.

"Oh come on jade its just the name Ferrish sounds funny" Ty said before continuing to laugh.

Rin smiled the name was funny, "Well he doesn't trust me, he fears my Father is the death of the Princess. Yet my father has never been here before. Only Iaso and I have."

Ty heard the announcer say, "From the Realm of Light, our Honored guest, Lord Ty, his sister, Lady Jade and their companion Lady Rin-Ryuunosuke." The three stood tall as the door to the large room opened; Ty walked followed by Jade and Rin.

Ty to be honest was not very confident going throught the doors Jade noticed this and pushed him through "Come on Goofball this is no time to get shy, keep going" she said still pushing him.

They walked up to where the Great Fairy was, as the announcer said, "Finally her Ladyship and our beloved Princess, Lady Midna!" every bowed as Midna entered the room, "My follow Twilis' Please raise. Tonight we welcome our friends, from the other realm, to dine with us. And we ask for peace to still stand with or realms." Midna looked at the three, "I have chosen them to be given noble stature and even chose to give them stay in our realm. With the attacks, Great Fairy Lord Ferrish has requested our allies help guard me and our land. So please let us feast and welcome our friends." Ty kept staring at the ground, he was trying to keep from blushing. Midna's ceremony robes looked very lovely and a lot of noble women were dress similar.

'two feasts in one month woaw pup you really moved up in the world haven't ya pup, stop blushing pup what they are wearing isn't as revealing as the sheer white cloth Rin and the two gerudo's was wearing in ganons castle' Akaky said reminding Ty.

Jade noticed Ty's blush before nudging Rin, " heheh Rin look at this Goofballs face is blushing like mad" She said.

Rin snickered a bit. as the ceremony went on the three were seeing how the Twilis watched them. Some seemed curious others seemed scared, and the rest looked like they were judging the three. One noble male walked up to Ty and said in its' tongue, "How dare you wear our cloth, you are not welcomed," the Twili smiled and Jade thought he was being nice till Rin held Ty's fist. Ty glared at him, "You will regret that," Ty replied back in the Twili's tongue, making the Twili blink in shock. Rin smiled at the Twili and spoken Hylain, "You think we don't understand you, yet I know you are now trying to think how to get on the nice side," Rin looked to the Great Fairy that was watching the three, "See Lord Ty here got to carry a sentence earlier, and I'm sure if you are a traitor, Lord Ty will carry out your sentence as well."

Ty gave the noble a preditors grin, "it should also be known that i can get a bit carried away when someone needs to be put in there place, so i would advise you not to test me" Ty warned the noble before walking of a bit to clam himself down.

Jade walked up to Rin, "Did Ty just speak their tongue? How...When did he? I'm lost." Rin smiled as she walked Jade to a seat, "I think the Twili's blood can teach the language." The Great Fairy came over to Jade and Rin, "Lady Jade, drink this and you'll understand," he looked at Rin then back to Jade, "Please."

"is that what i think it is?" jade asks.

"It's a lot better then how the two learned," he smiled.

Midna walked to Ty, she placed a soft hand his left shoulder. "Ty, I'm sorry."

Ty looked at midna. "for what, what that bastard said, i used to it got it all the time back home" Ty said.

Midna nodded, "I want you and your friends to feel safe while you're here," Midna smiled.

Ty sensed something fired at Midna. At the same time Jade saw Rin save her from a bolt of black matter. Ty pulled Midna down to avoid the second bolt.

"What the Fuck!" Ty shouted his eyes scaning the room to find out where that bolt came from.

Rin snapped the bolt biting her lips for the pain. "Jade drink it," Ferrish went to find Midna.

Midna looked at Ty, "They're gone. They attack like that then leave, which is why we have not been able to stop them."

"bunch of cowards if you ask me" Ty growled.

Jade quickly drunk what Ferrish had giving her.

"Goofball its not beening cowardly its being smart, strike fast and run before no one knows where you where or gone" Jade said.

Rin held her arm, "Jade's right," Rin then spoke in Twili tongue, "Is every one else alright? Any one harmed?" Jade walked to her brother. Ferrish helped Midna up then offered Ty.

"Nah i'm alright" ty politely declined Ferrish's help and Kick-fliped to his feet before looking to Rin, "are you alright Rin?" he asks.

Rin nodded and asked jade if she would help her with something as Rin walked back to their room.

Midna and Ferrish saw Rin's arm was dripping with blood. "Ty, is she afraid to be honest," Midna asked him.

Ty watched Rin leaving. "No m'lady its just not a good idea to get Rin's blood on you, her blood has some special trait, i think jade can help her since she has a healers touch" He said remembering what Rin said when he first encounter her.

Jade followed Rin to their room.

In the room Jade saw the bolt had ripped Rin's arm like cracks in a dead desert. Rin handed Jade a cloth, "Before you breath more of it put this on you nose and mouth." Rin smiled,"Twili's have to touch my blood but other wise by breathing it you'd be nothing but a puppet."

Midna looked at Ty, "The meal is being placed, would you sit with me while we wait for the other two to come back?"

"yeah...of-course m'lady" Ty stuttered.

Jade put the cloth round her face. "now let me fix this, your lucky i'm a healer not that many knows in the khan clan healers are looked down upon, believing that having blood spilt unnecessary even to treat wounds is dishonorable hence why goofball looks as he is." she said getting to work of healing Rin's arm.


	10. Takeshi's plan

After the girls got back they sat by Ty and the meal began. After eating there was entertainment and small games before the nobles left for home. Rin went to the room she shared, and went for a bath. Midna asked Ty to escort her back to her room. While the great Fairy Ferrish asked Jade if he could speak with her.

Ty kept alert while escorting Midna to her room, since no one knows when the ones who attacked before will try again. he was still a little pissed about the twili noble and was hopping something would turn up so he can hit something.

"what is it you wish to speak to me about Ferrish?" Jade asks.

"Nara would like to stay by you," Ferrish spoke.

Midna smiled as they were at her door, "I'm glad you like the gifts, you wear them well."

Jade looked to Nara "why i though you'll rather stay as far away from Rin and Ty after they killed crystal? seeing as i'm going to be around those two alot" She asks.

"Really?" Ty asks blushing mildly.

Nara looked at Jade, "Please?" Ferrish looked at Jade, "Thank you for not taking off the gift."

Midna smiled, "Yes you do. Thank you for wearing the crown I wanted for you."

"no problem" Jade said, before returning her attention to Nara, "oh alright" she added.

"your welcome m'lady...its just that i'm really not worth it" Ty said.

Nara smiled and hugged Jade, "Thank you."

Midna reached behind Ty's head and unhooked the curved Eye of Truth and put it in his hand. "There is a chain on your bed for you to hook this to." Midna opened her door and stepped in closing her door.

With that Ty walked back to his room, after putting the eye of Truth on the chain before lying on his bed.

"come on then lets go back to my room" jade said.

Mean while back in the light realm, Merc, ol'grey,cloak and Dagger were on there way to Ganon's castle to deliver some ergent information from Danto to Ganon. "Why couldn't he send some one else" Dagger complained.

"Because Danto trusts me and sent you two along because its not safe to travel alone" Merc said.

As Cloak, Dagger, Merc and Ol'Grey entered the pass of Gerudo Valley they felt like they were being watched. Cloak got jumpy and threw a knife at a shadow on the wall. The shadow caught it, and they all saw Ren pull from the wall, "Jumpy aren't we," he smiled very demonic like.

"What do you want Death Dancer?" Merc shouted his hand on the hilt of his blade with ol'grey at his side growling. Cloak and Dagger shakely drew their crossbows. Merc stayed alert wondering if the rest of Ren's family was about know that he would be in a load of trouble if they were.

Ren threw the knife back at Cloak's feet, making cloak jump. "Awww. You remembered," Ren taunted. Ren let go of the rock falling in front of Dagger. Ren landed on his feet, "Boo," he said from Dagger's back. Merc knew Ren and his family could move in strange speeds.

"enough games, what do you want!" Merc shouted again glaring at Ren. Dagger and Cloak backed away a bit before raisung there crossbows once again.

Ren smiled, "What do I want? Dear old stupid man, I don't want any thing you have," Ren looked at Cloak, "But he has what my Father needs."

Cloak felt a hand place on his shoulder, 'Sorry. Please forgive me,' a woman's voice spoke in his head.

Haruto stepped from the shadows beside Merc, "Ren, lets not keep him waiting," Haruto spoke almost like he didn't care for Merc standing next to him.

"Old..heh i have you know boy that i'm still in my prime" Merc said, suddenly a red aura surrounded his missing left arm before turning into a solid red arm with talon like claws before quickly trying to strike at Haruto. "Cloak Escape plan delta" he ordered to cloak.

Haruto stopped the arm with saw Heruto's arm turn into a claw and scale. "You think we didn't know of your red claw? Merc, my brother is dumb, I'm the real threat!" Haruto removed his flesh as he turned into a Snake like beast with two arms.

Ren looked at Dagger, "Here Mousey!" Ren took his Lotus Cat form.

"Holy shit!" Cloak shouted before running like hell forgetting what Escape plan delta was.

"Run like hell bro!" Dagger shouted before fireing a bomb arrow at Ren.

Ren dodged the arrow and went for Dagger, "What's wrong? Never seen a Demon before," Ren's voice had changed and it sounded like there was two people talking at the same time.

As Cloak ran he hit really hard against some one. He looked up and saw Takeshi standing there, "Hello Cloak," he smiled, "I have an opportunity for you."

"Piss off" was all cloak said before trying to find a way to escape.

'damn i wish i had one of those hidden blades like the desert rat' Dagger thought to himself grabing his spear.

Takeshi smiled, "I see," Cloak saw Takeshi's eyes seemed to blaze and bend like fire. Soon Cloak saw only black as he was under a trance. 'Cloak my son,' a voice called in Cloak's mind. 'Cloak your friends need you.' Cloak saw Merc and Dagger fighting Ren and Haruto.

Merc saw Cloak run at him to strike. Merc didn't see a pupil in Cloak's eyes.

"Takeshi you bastard what you do to him!" Merc shouted holding his sword up to deflect Cloaks Attack.

Takeshi smiled as he came towards them, "I would like you to meet my new son. Of coarse I need to finalize it with a welcome party." Haruto smiled as Cloak kept trying to attack Merc, "Cloak Lets leave before any more show up," Takeshi said. Cloak backed off and went to Takeshi's side, "Delta plan?" "Yes Cloak Delta plan," as they left Takeshi smiled.

Ren laughed, "Don't forget to tel Ganon-dork hi for us," Ren was gone. They all were including Cloak.

"Damn it!that Fucking Bastard!" Merc shouted as he punched the wall of the valley, Dagger picked up his crossbow, "i knew i should should have fired the flare arrow!" Dagger said.

"Forget Ganon, lets get back to reach and tell danto what happened, Grey! go on ahead now" Mercy ordered leading Dagger back to reach.

Ganon sat waiting for word of Ty or Jade. He was worried of Takeshi harming them.

Impa was speaking with Danto when the huntress came into town. "DANTO! Come out old man," she called.

Danto dropped down from the open ballacony of his study followed by 10 well armed Sheikahs. "Pawn of Majora leave this place at once, no one shows disrepect to the grandmaster!" one of the sheikahs said.

"Then keep Takeshi from interfering!" The Huntress stepped closer to Danto, "Majora wants the blood from the boy Cloak! If Takeshi uses it I'll take your blood! Now do get the time to speak to the Sage Impa, or Do I have to do chores first," she hissed.

Danto glared at the huntress before hearing Merc and Dagger returning without Cloak. "Danto we got a problem!" Merc shouted.

"let me guess Takeshi has taken Cloak" Danto said. but before merc can reply danto silenced him.

"Right listen up, i want everyone on high alert and looking for Clock now, Dagger you and Merc are coming with me, Huntress leave now and if you dare show up here again you'll regret it" Danto bellowed before. everyone scattered and done as ordered. Danto looked to Merc and Dagger " come we are to go and warn Ganon i have a feeling that Takeshi taking Cloak must have something to do with Ty and Jade so lets go!" He shouted leading them.

Huntress smiled as every one seemed concerned, "Impa I'll wait out side the town then. But hurry, Prince Zelda made a boo-boo." The huntress went out side of Reach.

"I never seen the Grandmaster that pissed before, then again mess with the Clan or family and you got a problem" One of the sheikahs said to another, "I know but i don't trust that Huntress i think she's up to something, lets just do as ordered". the other said.

it wasen't long before Danto, merc and Dagger made it back to the valley, approching Ganons castle.

Ganon had left his seat to head out along the pass when he saw Danto and them. "Danto? What are you doing here?"

"That Bastard Takeshi has taken one of students and i think it has something to do with Ty and Jade travling to the realm of Twilight as the huntress for goddesses know why told me" Danto said. "My student was taken in this valley while on a order to give you so important information" Danto added.

Ganon looked at Danto, "Well what information? and come I'll have the sister's look for the student." Ganon turned his horse and charged for the Gerudo town.

Danto followed Ganon with merc and dagger behind him. when one of the well armed sheikahs from earlier appeared. "Grandmaster is it wise to trust the gerudo king" the Sheikah asked.

"My Daugter trusted him so will I, did you succede with your task Zen?" Danto replied.

"Yes Grandmaster, it was as you feared" Zen answered.

"Then stay with us, what you have found out can be usefull" Danto said.

As they entered the Gerudo's looked about the Sheikahs. One Gerudo went to Ganon, "Lord Ganondorf, has some one attacked us?" "Not directly, get Nabooru," Ganon replied as he called for the sister's.

Zen stood behind Danto but next to Merc. "From the way the gerudo women are looking at us you'll think that they have never seen Sheikah men" Zen Whispered to Merc. Merc nodded.

A red dressed Gerudo walked up to Merc, "Sheikah, You seem to be bleeding from your back. Would you like it looked at?" Ganon took Danto to the sister's and Zen followed at Danto's order.

"Please" Merc said to the Gerudo. "i'll stay with you Merc" Dagger said following Merc.

The Gerudo took Merc to a healing room. She had Merc sit next to a small hot spring. She used the water to clean both shirt and wound, "Please so I can put the bandages on the wound."

While following Danto, Zen still not understanding why Danto trusted Ganon, kept alert while looking at the floor.

They reached the Twins and they looked to Ganon, "We already found where they are, the problem is getting there." "The forest seems to be their cover and time is not on our side," "Danto, the woods your daughter died in is the place Takeshi seeks," "For a deed that will start a war," the twins spoke back and fourth but they both spoke together to say, "Twilight will come!"

"Then i guess i wasen't need then" Zen said.

"Twilight is where Ty and Jade are, if time is not on our side then we have to act quick" Danto said. "Grndmaster wait a minute if Lady Yuusha died in that forest then there is a chance that is where Rouke and his lot are hidden" Zen said before danto glared coldly at him. "Do not mention that Kinslayer!" Danto Warned.

The twins looked at Zen and spoke in sync, "You carry a spy!"

"I would never betray the grandmaster, what makes you think i'm a spy" Zen said.

"You are not spy you carry a spy," the sister's fired at Zen's shoulder and every one in the room saw a bat fly off the shoulder of Zen. The bat fly to a small vent and crawled into it to escape.

"Zen how the hell did you not notice that bat?" Danto asks.

"To be honest i don't know myself" Zen Replies.

The sister's looked to the the vent then to Zen, "Koume," "Yes Kotake?" "Ice to stop the burn," Kotake said. Zen saw Koume come over and made a sheet of ice on his shoulder.

Merc was taken to the door of the sister's by the Gerudo who patched him up.

"something happened?" Merc asked entering the room with dagger in tow,

"it seemed that there was a spy hiding on Zen" Danto replied.

Ganon looked at the Gerudo and nodded for her to see the iced shoulder, "Danto I'd like you to met, Sierra. She is our oracle," Ganon looked at her, "And she has put red in her hair again." the Gerudo bowed then went to heal Zen.

"We need to come up with a plan and quick, if They are in that forest then, That Kinslayer Rouke will be around" Danto said before looking at ganon "Rouke is Yuusha's older brother and he is the one that killed her" he added.

Ganon nodded, "I know of Rouke, Sierra will take you through the tunnels, I'll take the main route with Gerudos behind me." Sierra bowed as she looked to Danto, "Follow me." Sierra walked to Ganon's room and lifted the Din tapestry.

"i shall get as many of the Sheikahs from reach as possible" Zen said before dissappaering.

Merc and Dagger followed after Danto and Sierra.

Ganon looked at the Twins, "Shall I have your company on this trip?"

Cloak was still in a trance as he sat down. He thought he was in Reach, though Cloak faintly heard a voice call for him. Takeshi and his sons got the forest cleared of animals. Takeshi had set a deal with Rouke, cover from enemies and the alive delivery of Ty and Jade. Plus Rouke had full rights to any one else he sought to kill.

"Finally i'll get to finish what i started" Rouke said to no one in particular before laughing maddly for no reason. Roukes's men watching on use to Roukes randomness.

Mean while at the end of the tunnels Danto, Merc, Dagger and Sierra met back up with Zen who had at least 20 of Reachs Warriors. "I would have gotten more grandmaster but the rest was warey of the huntress hanging about so stayed behind incase she's up to something". Zen said.

Danto nodded he didn't like the huntress still around Reach but he wanted Cloak safe to. Sierra lead them through the tunnels. She was fast for a Gerudo and Merc felt as though she was moving slow so not to lose the rest. She stopped at a split in the tunnel. Sierra moved very quietly to the left tunnel. She threw a stone down the tunnel and the Sheikah's heard something crawl up the tunnel.

"Ghoma! Ganon request your help. We need to find the 'Bat'," Sierra spoke boldly at Ghoma. "The bat is down the right and above the broken statue of the Snake Dancer's grave. These be Ganon's allies," Ghoma hissed looking at the Sheikah. Sierra stepped to Ghoma, "Yes and if you dare harm any I'll be back!"

Ganon made haste to the woods. At his side where the Twins and behind them where forty Gerudos. It was early Twilight and that worried them. The sister's said the ceremony set for mid-twilight.

"Grandmaster, ahead in the trees, scouts they don't see us though but they are focusing on the main point of entry" Zen reported.

Sierra smiled as she thought of a great attack, "Sheikah Merc, you have a wolf right?"

"Yeah Ol'Grey" Merc replies, suddenly Ol'grey is at merc side.

Sierra smiled as she undid her hair. "Ol'Grey find Sammy," Sierra handed Ol'Grey a feather tied to a cloth. "Tell her to find us," Sierra smiled. "Merc and Lord Danto, you and the Sheikahs, go down this tunnel when you reach the statue wait till you hear a howl. You will be right under Takeshi and them." Sierra walked over to Ghoma, "I'll take another route to help split the fighters."

Danto and the shiekahs got into position, they silently drew there weapons and waited for the signal.

Ol'Grey had found Sammy, a large black female wolf and her pack. Sammy took the cloth and the pack ran with Ol'Grey and Sammy. Ganon and the Gerudos had found Rouke and hoped the others where doing better. Sierra had Ghoma's children come out about ten feet from the spot. To Sierra's surprise Haruto was waiting for her. Haruto signaled the hidden ex-Sheikahs and Sierra went for him.

Ol'Grey and Sammy got in ten feet from the North before Sammy howled For attack.

"Thats the signal!" Zen shouted.

"Attack!" Danto ordered. All of the reach Sheikahs rushed forward most of them attacking Roukes men, while Danto went to seek out Rouke and Merc and Dagger looking for Cloak.

Merc and Dagger saw Takeshi standing with Cloak at his side, "Cloak my son, Kill him," Takeshi pointed at Dagger as he then went for Merc. 'No' a voice cried in Cloaks mind, 'Please don't listen to him!'

Sammy and Ol'Grey got into battles with Rin and his Twin brothers. The pack were strong fighters but they didn't do well ageist trained killers like the Sheikah. However the wolves kept fighting.

Sierra was losing the little Ghomas' fast but she was more worried of Haruto pining her then the spiders.

Danto then sensed Rouke nearby. "Rouke You Kinslayer you will pay for your betrayal!" Danto shouted rushing towards Rouke drawning the sword built into his walking stick, his blade clashing against Rouke's Whip like blade, for a blind man Danto dodged the Aara's strikes but couldn't get in range to attack Rouke.

some of the sheikahs of reach found cover in the tree's and tossed cherry bombs and throwing knifes, while a trio of archers stayed out the fight picking some enemies of from long range.

As Jade slept she was having a nightmare. She was watching the fight and she kept shouting for them to stop, but no one could hear her. Jade saw Ganon fighting and she saw some one go to strike from the back; she shouted, "Father! Behind You!"

Ganon heard a scream behind him, as though the scream was a warning. Ganon turned and stopped the attacker. Ganon glared then covered the attacker in red Lighten giving a painful death to them. "Danto! I think Jade is calling," Ganon shouted to Danto.

"Really" Danto asks the blade of his sword was surrounded in fire as he tried to strike at Rouke.

"Stop moving Old man so i can hit you!" Rouke shouted get annoyed that Danto dodged everything he tried.

Ganon shouted a yes as he saw Nabooru come with all the sages. "Danto I have some great news to share!"

Cloak felt a hand grab his heart, 'Listen to me! You are not seeing correctly!' The voice in Cloak was very strong now. Dagger saw Cloak grab his chest and pause as though he was fighting in side him self.

"Unfortunately i'm a little busy right now" Danto shouted over the clashing of his and roukes weapons. By now most of Rouke's group have been killed or had run off to godesses know where. Danto was slowing down now his age catching up with him Rouke noticed this and started to fight alot harder and more relentless.

Cloak was still fighting of and on with Dagger. Merc and Takeshi seemed locked on each other.

Sierra was not enjoying her time with Haruto. and the little Ghoma's ran away leaving Sierra to dance with twenty new 'friends' and she was pissed.

Ganon was slowly making his way to find Cloak to see if he could stop the boy.

Sammy however was enjoying her free feast of Sheikahs, and her pack was following after her.

"Zen help Danto" Merc shouted.

Zen quickly killed the man he was fighting and ran to aid Danto.

"Cloak come on bro its me, don't do this" Dagger pleaded.

the sheikah archers went to try and get rid of some of Sierra's new friends.

The voice in Cloaks chest kept fighting the trance but it seemed to be losing. Cloak went to strike Dagger when Ol'Grey pinned him. Cloak shoved the wolf off of him. Ol'Grey went to help Merc.

After Zen got Roukes attention Danto went to take on some easier opponents. "i'm getting too old for this" Danto said before firing a wave of fire at Takeshi.

Takeshi smiled as he stepped back, "I see well then more the Merrier." Takeshi made a swift jump to Cloak. "My son, I'm sorry to do it so ruffly," Dagger saw a blood stained blade go threw Cloak's gut.

Rin snapped her eye's opened. She stood up and got dress as fast as she could. Rin closed her eyes and concentrated on finding her Father. Dagger saw Rin appear in front of him. She feel to her knees in pain but she stood back up, "Father Please don't do it!"

"Cloak nnooooo!" Dagger shouted, Dagger picked up his spear and with pure hate in his eyes rushed towards Takeshi.

Rin grabbed Dagger's Hand, "Daiki is DEAD! Let Cloak Live! Father," Rin looked to Dagger, "Back up!" Ganon and Danto both wanted to charge. "If any one other then Father takes the dagger out Cloak is dead, Right Father?" Takeshi smiled, "If the dagger isn't taken out soon he will Die."

"Let me at the bastard! Let me kill him!" Dagger shouted trying to pry himself free from Zen and another sheikah who was holding him back.

Rin held her tongue as she swallowed her blood back, she gave a pleading look at her Father. "Rin, I'm doing this for you and our family. I know you miss him. and his anniversary is tomorrow," Takeshi spoke knowing if Rin talks every one has to leave or be under her control.

Ganon looked to Danto, as though to ask if they could do something.

Danto looked back to Ganon as to said 'like what?'.

Mean while some of the sheikahs from reach saw this as a good chance to get their wounded out and Zen took the enraged Dagger away.

Rin stepped up to Cloak and looked at her Father, "If my blood burns him will you let this Sheikah go?"

Ganon motioned a thought of him pulling out the blade yet Ganon couldn't remove the blade and burn if Takeshi went to strike.

Ol'Grey was catching some sent of Rin's blood, all the wolves were smelling her blood. Sammy buried her nose into the ground. Ol'Grey did the same.

Danto motioned for Ganon to look at his hand behind his back, Ganon looked and seen that Danto's hand was surrounded by flame, Ganon nodded getting the idea danto was giving him 'you pull out the blade and i'll burn the wound while merc keeps Takeshi occupied.

Takeshi smiled at his daughter while looking around, "So who will save him then? His life is slipping." Rin put a bit of blood on her finger and put it on the blade. Takeshi looked at her, "What was that for?" Rin could no longer fight the pain; she feel down as Ganon went for the blade. Merc lounged for Takeshi and once the blade was out Danto quickly burned the wound. Takeshi and his family jumped out of the forest leaving Rin with the intruders.

Nara cried out as Jade saw the nightmare turn grim. Jade Sat up and saw the bed that Rin was sleeping in was empty.

"Shit!" Jade cursed as she quickly got dressed before storming into Ty's room. "Goofball wake up Rin's gone!" She shouted making Ty jump up in surprise at the volume of her voice,

"I'm up who stole the pie!" Ty said still half asleep.

Jade turned around in embarrishment as she seen Ty was in nothing but his pants.

Jade then said, "Wait? Did you just, never mind. I don't know where she is."

Sierra came over to the rest of the group. "So we won then?" Merc saw how dirty Sierra was from both tunnel and fight; he thought to him self how funny she looked with mud in her hair. The twins looked at the blade, "She seal her twin," "Why, Kotake?" "Because she is unwelcomed," "by one she hopes will welcome her." they looked at Danto, "Who does the fire burn," they asked together.

"Maybe she wanted to have a look round the palace or something can i goes back to sleep now" Ty asks.

"Where that bastard go , i want a piece of him!" Dagger shouted running back to the group with Zen and the other sheikah chasing after him.

Sierra looked at Rin, "So are we leaving her here?" Ganon looked at Cloak, "He'll make it." The twins went and picked Cloak up to put ice on the wound so it wouldn't get infected. Nabooru went to Danto, "You all are welcome to rest at the Gerudo valley. We ALL could use some."

Sierra looked around, "Well?"

Jade looked at her brother, "You really think she just went for a walk?"

Danto motoined for Zen and the other Sheikah to take Rin. "Of course its too far to return to reach in our current state" Danto said.

"Grandmaster look who we found playing dead by his fallen men" Two sheikiahs said draging along a battered Rouke.

They went back to the Gerudo Valley where Rouke found out just how well the their Dungeons were cleaned. Rouke had four red dressed Gerudo's guarding him. With Twenty purple dressed and at least thirty Sheikahs.

Sierra had gone to hers and Nabooru's personal bathing room to clean up. every one was given a room to share with ten others but the rooms were nice and very roomy. Danto was given the room that was Ty's. Rin was in a cell next to Rouke but her's wasn't locked; just that was really the only room left.

Zen and a few Sheikahs went to what they were told was a bathing room they could clean up at.

Danto was meditating while thinking over the events of that day, it was far to easy getting rouke.

When Zen and the sheikahs with him found the bathing room they started to relax some even playful trying to drown each other for a laugh while Zen just sit in silence and raising an eyebrow at the others.

One sheikah smiled as the steam was going down, "Hey Zen," he whispered "Look we have a Gerudo in here." Zen looked over and saw beautiful crystal rocks with the running hot spring water and golden hair. The earth skinned Gerudo had tattoos on her. One was on her lower back, another on her arm and one on her forehead. She had very lovely eyes and she spoke, "So, why are you boys in here?" Zen realized it was Sierra. and the shallow water she sat on hid nothing.

"We can explain..eh its Zens fault we fallowed him" one of them said, earning a glare from Zen.

Sierra smiled, "Well if you're still here when Nabooru comes in, run." Sierra got up and walked by them to grab her towel. "See you Zen," she winked at him just to see what he would do, then she left the bathing area.

"Zen did she just winked at you.." on of them said. "i think she did" another said looking at the surprised and blushing Zen.

Zens blush quickly disappeared as he once again glared at the sheikahs with him, "Lets hurry up and get finished and return to our room before Nabooru find us here" He said.

Sierra had given her room to the guest and so she went to Nabooru's room. Impa and the other female sages where in Nabooru's room as well.

Rin was receiving medical attention and one of the Gerudo's threw a sliver of meat to Rouke; only so he would stop asking for some of the food.

One of the younger sheikahs guarding raised an eyebrow to Rouke noticing that rouke was creeply talking to himself. "Damn you guys are right the guy is a nutcase then a agian anyone would be if they was biten on the ass by a purkaic spider" the sheikah whispered to the other.

Zen and his group quickly finished their bath and went back to there room.

Rouke saw a spider on the wall. though it was a small spider he saw it as a huge skull-ed spider. The spider walked down the wall.

"Noo not you again!" Rouke shouted to the spider thinking it was the one that bit him long ago, he backed up as far as he could go in his cell trying to get away from the spider.

Every one looked at Rouke. One of the Red dressed Gerudos opened the cell and went in. She looked at the spider and squished it, "Its DEAD! Now stop screaming," she said as she closed the door and locked it. Rin opened her eyes nearly scaring the Gerudo giving her Medical attention. Rin slowly closed her eyes.

Jade went back to her room and saw Rin force her self back. Rin smiled at Jade as she held a cloth up to Jade. Then Rin was out.

The Gerudo screamed as Rin had just disappeared. The Gerudo ran to find either Danto or Ganon to tell them what happened.

the Sheikahs was laughing there heads of at Rouke, some even copying what happened.

"Goofball!, Rin's Back" Jade said as she once again opened Ty's door hoping he was decent for once.

The Gerudo found Ganon and she bowed as she told about Rin.

Ty groaned as he got up and he grabbed his shirt to head over to the room. Midna had heard the noise of what was going on so she went into Rin's and Jade's room. Midna looked at Rin and she sat next to her moving the hair from her face. Ty and Jade came back to see Midna by Rin, "Is she ok," Midna asked.

"We don't know, i woke up to find she was gone and then just a couple of seconds ago she's back, i went to tell goofball but he's still half asleep thinking i said someone stole a pie" Jade said putting the cloth round her face and seeing if Rin was injured before tossing a cloth for Ty put put round his mouth. "Princess i surjest you don't touch any of her blood just to be on the safe side" She added.

Midna nodded, "Shall I call for Ferrish?"

Jade saw Rin was bleeding internally and very heavy. Ty shrugged waiting for Jade to tell if she needed help.

"Would you please, internal bleeding is something i'm not well practiced in healing" Jade replied.

Midna rose, "Ty would you come with me?" Midna made her way to the door.

"Yeah" Ty said following Midna.


	11. Prisoner's rights and visions

Ty and Midna went to Ferrish's room and woke him up telling him about Rin.

Jade worked on keeping Rin steady while waiting for help.

Jade sighed there really wasn't much she could do for Rin till Ferrish came.

Ferrish came back with Ty and Midna; he quickly went to Jade. "What is the problem?"

"She's bleeding heavily internally, i can't really do much for her" Jade said, Ty went to sit down nearby.

Ferrish took a deep breath and placed his hands on top of Jade's. Jade felt a surge of energy flow from Ferrish's hands. Ferrish kept his eyes closed and Jade closed her's.

Jade could feel him use her as a medium. She could also feel Rin being the last organ was healed Ferrish took his hands off Jade's. Jade felt woozy but she was fine. Ferrish rose, "She is fine. Lady Midna please allow me to return to my room."

"Thanks Ferrish" Jade said, she then looked to where Ty was sitting to find him fast asleep. "Lazy git" She sighed.

Midna smiled, "He seems very tired."

Midna went to pick up Rin and Jade helped.

In the morning Jade woke up hearing Ty flip out that he was in Rin's and Jade's room.

Ganon had told Danto that Rin had vanished that night. But neither felt like sending any to hunt her down. In the morning Rouke was surprised that his Gerudo guards were still up and still alert in watching him.

"This place is filled with mean ladies! what happened to prisoners rights!" Rouke shouted from the bars.

"You should have thought about that before you murdered Lady Yuusha, tortured Ty and betrayed the clan, and if i'm right in Gerudo lands Prisoners don't have any rights" Zen replied.

"What i'm i doing in here?" Ty asks.

"Well, do you remember last night? Or were out cold the whole time, Goofball," Jade answered him.

Rin groaned as she felt the last of the pain in her body. Ty went blank trying to remember.

Rouke stuck his tongue out, "I was taking to the mean women, not the reject of puberty."

Sierra and 10 other Gerudos came in carrying breakfast. "Morning Sheikahs," Sierra smiled then looked to Zen, "Morning Zen."

"ehh.. i don't remember a thing" Ty said rubbing the back of his head.

"Morning Sierra" Zen said before turning back to Rouke "Reject of Puberty huh..need we remind you who was screaming their head off at a little spider and trying to crawl away from it" He added some of the other sheikahs started to snicker.

Sierra looked at Rouke and then back to Zen, "Did I miss something?"

"He's complaining yet again, and making an ass of himself" Zen said.

Sierra nodded, "I see. So Zen do you want to eat hear would would you like to join me in the large ceremony room with Lord Ganon and Master Danto?" one of the Gerudo's made a 'ooo' sound. Sierra looked at her and almost bit her head off by looking at her.

"ehh..ok i'll join you" Zen replies.

"Looks like little Zenny gots an admirer" Rouke taunted. The other sheikahs all started throwing stones at Rouke to shut him up.

Sierra looked to one of the Gerudos who then threw a dead spider at Rouke.

Sierra smiled as she lead Zen to Ganon and Danto. "You were requested to be Cloaks body guard and so Danto wants you to join them for breakfast." Sierra winked at Zen, "I offered to bring you."

"thats odd i said to Kujo a while ago the day cloak gets a bodyguard is the day i'll be tied up naked and left outside the valley for the gerudo women to use me as they pleased" Zen said.

Sierra raised an eye brow to Zen's comment. "You know Ganon will most likely request Gerudo shadow dancers to also guard Cloak." Sierra opened the door to where the others were waiting.

"I'll be in, in bit," Sierra whispered on Zen's neck.

"Grandmaster you requested to see me" Zen said entering the room before dropping down on one knee in a greeting off respect.

"Zen stand up there's no need for the formalities" Danto said.

Ganon gave a smile at the boy Zen, "You were raised well." Ganon looked at the half awake Cloak then back to Danto, "I know Shiekahs are strong but I still think some of my Shadow Dancers should join in helping to guard Cloak."

Zen saw the food was so yummy and his stomach was wanting some of the food.

"True but Zen works best alone" Danto said.

Ganon nodded, "If you say so. Zen," Ganon looked at Zen, "are you not hungry? You know Danto is taking you all home before noon, so please eat."

Both the Twins rose and spoke as one, "She sees something!"

"What, what does Sierra see?" Danto asks.

Ganon stood up, "Danto please come with me. We'll be back." Ganon walked to the door in the back and waited for Danto to follow.

"What is it Ganon?" Danto asks as he closes the door.

Ganon lead Danto down the hall and opened one of the hidden doors. "Danto did you think for a second, 'why have an oracle if you have two witches that can see things?' Its understandable if you have."

"Ganon whats wrong? You seem to be stalling," Danto said as Ganon opened a door to a shallow spring. In the middle was Sierra in oracle garms and in a trance as she danced. She seemed to dance on the water not in it. Danto 'saw' her as Sierra froze. "Blind as the Fire's Rage," Sierra didn't move her lips but she spoke a loud and in three voices, "Touch the Fairy's Drink and you will see."

Danto kneel-ed down to the water, he felt icy chills come from it and a hint of power.

He touched the water and it was like all his senses were turned off. After a few seconds all Danto's senses came back on, all of them. Danto saw Ty, Jade and Rin in Twilight with two Twilis, one was a lovely maiden with fire orange hair; the other was a powerful looking male with fairies all around him. Then the vision jumped to Hyrule in flames, three women in old clothes were praying as they stood in Hyrule field. The vision jumped again and Danto saw the Huntress, she was fighting the three. The land was not burned and the fight was out side the castle town. Iaso was there with a Twili of pure grace, and he kept her from the Huntress. Danto felt all the emotions and he saw the vision jump once more; this time to him. He was fighting Rouke and had lost an arm. Danto saw behind Rouke was a woman that had the pigments of the Twilis but she had Hylian skin color. He saw she lay dead with Takeshi holding the blade in her. Just as the vision faded Rouke had swung to behead Danto.

Danto came out of the trace and was laying on the bed in Ty's old room. Sierra came in, "Master Danto? It's noon, are you feeling better?"

after seeing all this Danto couldn't help but fear what he seen, he never liked seeing visions he felt it was wrong to see what was to happen because you would always try and stop it when it was the goddesses will for it to happen. Danto shakely got up his hand gripped his walking stick so tight his knuckles was starting to go white. "Yes i'm all right" he lied.

Sierra put a soft hand on him, "Sorry, but some one wanted you to see what I was seeing," Sierra sighed, "Please forgive me?"

"you have nothing to be sorry for, if i needed to see it then i accept it" Danto said still a little shakey.

Sierra nodded, "Will you allow me to go with you to Reach, so I can watch your shakes," Sierra asked as they walked to where the Sheikahs were waiting.

"you are weclome to come with but first i must ask ganon something" Danto said. One of the Sheikahs noticed Danto shaking slightly and walked up to him, "Grandmaster are you alright?" the sheikah asks.

Sierra looked at the floor when the Sheikah asked Danto. Danto nodded, "I'm fine, do I need to prove it," he held the shakes to show he was fine. Sierra lead Danto to where Ganon was.

Danto followed Sierra in silence, he hated to lie to his students but he couldn't tell them what was to happen. Danto leaned slightly on his walking stick as he walked.'this vision has shaken me up worste than i though it would, i know death is the end but why i'm i fearing it now, not its not death i'm fearing it is how Ty and Jade will react, i know Jade will be strong but Ty he's not going to manage it' Danto thought.

Danto and Sierra reached where Ganon was talking with a Gerudo.

Danto waited patiently for Ganon to finish talking to the Gerudo. When Ganon finished Danto walked up to him.

"I take it you know what i have seen, i am to die and i know that i will not be able to see Ty and Jade once more before i do. Death is a hard time for everyone but for Ty it will be especially hard he will not be able to handle it, i ask of you to help him through it and to give him this when i do pass on" Danto said handing Ganon his cloak.

Ganon took the cloak with care, "I'll make sure he gets it. And I hope you'll see him at least once before then. May Din keep you strong." Ganon bowed to Danto and as he rose he said, "Are you allowing Sierra to travel with you to Reach?"

"She is free to come and go, if she wishes to come then i won't stop her" Danto said returning the bow.

Ganon smiled and looked to Sierra by the door, "Do you know who was her father?"

"No i havent a clue" Danto replied.

Ganon smiled, "You noticed she has pointed ears? She is the bastard child of the late King of Hyrule." Ganon looked to Danto, "She doesn't feel welcomed here, I was hoping to ask you if you could let her live in Reach for a while. So she could see for herself if she wants to be an oracle or if she would like to live some where else."

"she can live in reach as long as she wants she is welcome there" Danto said.

Zen appears at the door. "Sorry if I'm interrupting anything, Grandmaster some of the other are wondering what is going to be done about Rouke" Zen said.

Sierra jumped a little then looked at Zen, "I'll take 'care' of him if you want," after speaking she poked Zen in the forehead, "That's for scaring me"

Zen rolled his eyes, "i didn't mean to scare you appearing out of howhere is what i do best".

Sierra shook her head, "You really don't know fun then," she looked at Danto and Ganon, "I'll grab my blades then." She bowed before turning into black smoke and vanishing. Ganon smiled, "Oh yes I forgot Sierra is one of ten Shadow Dancers, and only three use black smoke as a cover."

"Interesting" Danto said. Zen went back to the other sheikahs. Danto bid Ganon farewell before going to join the sheikahs.

As the Sheikahs were heading to the pass, Sierra was waiting. She had checked the shadows to make sure no Kiyoshi were waiting to strike. Danto and Merc lead the flow of Sheikahs.

Zen was at the back of the sheikahs with a couple of the younger warriors. "Hey Zen is Rooftop rugby still on tonight?" One asks.

"Yeah after everyone gets their daily tasks done, but we need to adapt our stratagy since we don't have Ty this time and the other team is defintly going to take advantage of that." Zen replied.

Sierra saw the Sheikahs coming around the pass. She smiled as she whistled for Sammy. Sammy come running from behind her and ran up to Merc. She didn't jump but went to his side like a playful pup wanting to befriends.

"So your the one Sierra sent Ol'Grey to find" Merc Said while stroking Sammy's head. Ol'grey was up besides Danto sensing Danto's thoughts about his upcoming death, Ol'grey rubbed his head against Danto's free hand trying to comfort the aging Grandmaster.

Sammy looked to Danto and whimpered, "She says you need to be positive," Sierra spoke.

"I can't help it" Danto said noticing they where just outside Reach, most of the sheikahs went on ahead to set about there daily tasks before the rooftop rugby started later that night, Danto walked on to his study.

Sierra walked with Impa asking where could she stay. Impa asked Danto if Sierra could stay at Iaso's old house. Sammy stayed near Merc but kept trying to have Ol'Grey play with her.

As Zen and his friends got ready to play Sierra showed up. "What are you doing?"

"Getting ready for Rooftop Rugby we're still trying to come up with a strategy since our best tackling free-runner isn't here" Zen replies.

"its not since our whole plan normally involves Ty making an nuisance of himself" Kujo added.

Sheik then turned up in comon villagers clothes. "Sorry i'm late guys" He said joining the group.

Sierra smiled, "I can pin, and I promise not to use my Shadow dance to do so."

Sammy pulled gently on Ol'Grey's ear, whimpering for him to play.

Zen flashed a breif smile, "Here's the rules we have to get this ball through the hoop at the top of that tower" Zen said picking up the ball and pointing to the tower at the far end of the village earning one point each.

"The whole town is the playing field, Roof tops are the main playing zones but we can go on street level for a short time, the other team score by taking the ball from us and getting it through the hoop on top of the windmill hut, be prepared to be Dog piled on and tackled of buildings the game is over when the score of ten is reached but the game can last till after midnight" Sheikh adds.

"Our plan is going for Training yard bullshit meaning spilting up and passing the ball like crazy and confusing the other team" Zen said.

Sierra smiled, "And I need to keep the other team out of the way? Without harm of course."

"Welcome to team ShadowStrike" Zen said. "just watch out of Ol'grey he likes to nick the ball during the game and we can't get it back for ages" Sheikh added

ol'grey rolled his eyes at sammy's attempt to get him to play before walking off to find the perfect place to ambush the Ball from.

Sierra smiled, "Thank you," she bowed then stood, "Sammy likes to bring me balls and other flying things. I'm sure she'll get the ball before Ol'Grey."

Sammy whined then went to watch for anything that flies.

"Are you guys ready?" Dagger said leading his team 'The CutThroats' to their starting side.

"Hell yeah" Team ShadowStrike shouted all together. Merc being the Ref and scorekeeper walked to the middle of the field with the ball in his hand.

"Right you all should know the rules so i won't bother repeating them, GO!" he said throwing the ball high in the air.

Sierra watched as both Dagger and Zen went for the ball. A sheikah was going to tackle Zen till Sierra tackled them. "Boo," she said as the game was on.

Zen caught the ball them ran for the nearest rooftop, Sheikh and Kujo followed him as back up. Dagger and two other sheikahs got up to persue them.

Sierra smiled and looked for any one needing pinned.

Sammy found a few lighten bugs and went about chasing them.

Zen was nearly at the tower until about five off Daggers team all dogpilled on him, the ball roll out and of the roof right next too the waiting Ol'grey, who then took of with it. "Aw crap Ol'grey has got the ball" Sheikh said.

Sammy was following the lighten bugs when she saw Ol'Grey with a ball. Sammy pounced to Ol'Grey wanting to play with the ball.

Ol'grey got up and tried to take the ball of Sammy seeing he didn't want to share the ball.

Sammy growled and went to take the ball.

Ol'grey growled back and dashed towards the ball and running off with it again.

Sammy chased after barking at the old wolf and wanting the ball.

Sierra sighed as she Ran after Sammy.

Zen and the others just watched, betting on how long it would be before Sammy or Sierra got the ball of Ol'Grey.

Ol'grey scambled into the hole under the floor boards of Danto's porch.

Sammy started to growl as she scratched the boards. Sierra pinned Sammy singing into her ear.

Soon Sammy calmed down and Sierra crawled under to find Ol'Grey, "Hey come on. I never got to play in the Gerudos... Please lovely wolf, can I please have the ball?"

Ol'grey stayed still for a moment before huffing and nudging the ball to her.

Sierra smiled, "Thanks, and here," Sierra pulled out some beef jerky and gave it to him.

Sierra came out with the ball and tossed it to Zen. "Ha," Sierra stood proud and completely dirty.

"All right guys hand your rupee's over" Sheikh said collecting his winnings. Zen and kujo both ran for the hoop passing the ball between them as daggers team tried to stop them.

Sierra went back on the roofs. Sammy was half awake went she smelt a familiar sent. Ol'Grey heard Sammy get up and run off.

Ol'grey crawled out of the hole and followed Sammy.


	12. Rice fields and mirrors of twilight

Sammy went out of reach to a small bit of dark trees. She went over to some hunched over and gently rubbed her nose on the person. The person petted Sammy but held still the best they could.

Ol'grey followed Sammy but didn't went outside the border he lay there waiting for her to return.

Sammy always wanted the woman to join her back to either the Gerudo land or where ever she was; But the woman never did. Sammy pulled on the woman's cloak trying to lead her, "No Sammy. I can leave the shadows any more. Please understand," the woman smiled. Sammy whined then tore some cloth before running back to Reach. The woman chased after but stopped as she saw Ol'Grey laying ahead. The woman stood still not wanting to bring Ol'Grey over.

Ol'Grey saw Sammy come running with a torn cloth in her mouth.

ol'Grey tilted his head watching Sammy run with a cloth in her mouth, he got up and walked back into the village.

Sammy ran past Ol'Grey and as she did he smelt a very familiar sent. Ol'Grey thought it was Danto's but it was female.

Ol'grey followed Sammy at a slow pace still trying to figure out who the sent belonged too.

Sammy ran up to Merc and whined. At this point the score was two over one.

Shadowstrike was in the lead with Sierra scoring the most recent point, Dagger had a lucky throw and scored his teams only point.

Merc looked to sammy to see the piece of cloth in her mouth.

Sammy whined as if to say take it. Sierra was having fun when she got tackled; she smirked as she squirmed free.

Unfortunity for sheikh he was on the reciving end of a 10 person dog-pile, the only thing anyone could see of him was his feet. Zen couldn't help but laugh.

Sierra took her chance to snag the ball for another score.

Sammy nudged Merc to take the cloth.

By time Daggers team got of Sheikh Sierra was already near the hoop.

Merc took the cloth from sammy.

Sierra threw the ball for a point.

Merc say the cloth was Grey silk and it had a custom design but the pattern was torn. Merc remembered Yuusha's robe and that she was wearing it the day she died. 'But,' he thought to himself, 'no one... How did Sammy get this?'

'i have to tell Danto, i have to show him this' Merc thought. He then saw a comrade of his walking across the street, "Hey Cutter i need you to do me a favour" Merc shouted to him.

"What you need" Cutter asks.

"I need you to keep track of the score here for me i got to go and see Danto, Zen's teams on three and Daggers is on one, and the game ends when one of them reaches ten ok" Merc replies before going to Danto's Study.

Sammy walked with Merc, she almost looked like she had a grin.

Sierra went to toss the ball when she saw three from Dagger's team, "ZEN!" Sierra threw the ball hoping to not be come a pancake.

Merc knocked on the sliding door, the two guards sat on either side of the doors allowed Merc and sammy to enter.

"What is it Merc?" Danto said sitting at his desk, he didn't look up to merc but kept writting on a pieace of parchment with special ink which allows him to 'sense' what he wrote.

Sammy went up to Danto and nudged his side.

"Sammy had found and brought me this moments ago and i don't know how its possible for her to get this" Merc said handing Danto the piece of Cloth. So soon as Danto felt the fabic he reconised it.

Sammy rested her head on Danto as though waiting for a pet.

Danto got a flash back from his vision; He saw his Daughter but she was trapped to shadows and the night.

"But..but how" Danto gasped, Merc looked at him wondering what was up with Danto, Danto regained his composure, "I need to think alone for a while Merc" Danto said, Merc left the room, but sammy remained.

Sammy sat back and tilted her head. Danto looked to Sammy, "Where did you find this?" Sammy whined and laid down like see was in trouble.

As Zen made the last score he was dog piled. Sierra laughed and went to help him out. After he was pulled out Sierra started to look for Sammy.

Merc got back to find out the game was over, he then seen Sierra looking round.

"If your looking for Sammy she's with Danto in his study, just tell the guards sitting outside the sliding door i sent you and they'll let you in just knock first" Merc said.

Sierra smiled, "Thanks." She bowed before heading to Danto's Study. When Sierra got there she saw the guards then pointed to the door, "My big lovable black mass is in there," she smiled as she added, "Merc told me to knock first."

"go on in" One of them said.

Danto leaned back into his chair, the cloth still in his hand.

Sierra knocked and Sammy curled up. Danto sensed it was Sierra, "Enter." She came in and saw Sammy with her ears down, "What did she do?"

"She didn't do anything wrong just brought me something she got from someone i and everyone in Reach thought was dead for eleven years" Danto said reaching for his tea.

Sierra looked at Sammy then Danto, "Dead? Who?" She went closer to Sammy and petted her.

"My Daugther Yuusha, who Rouke claims to have killed" Danto replied drinking some of his tea.

"Yusha?" Sierra smiled, "You mean the one Ganon nearly killed him self for is your daughter?"

"Yes she is my Daugther, my youngest child and a Hero of Reach" Danto said.

"And the one Ganon would die for," Sierra mumbled in her tongue. "Well then I guess Sammy found her," Sierra said louder then she was before, though it was just barely louder.

"it makes me wonder what really happened 11 years ago, the only one who was with her at the time was Ty" Danto said trying to make sense over this.

Sierra looked to Sammy, "That's not all true. You see Sammy's mom lives it that forest. Eleven years ago I was traveling with two grow Gerudo's as a training. We heard a terrible cry, when we went over we say four dead wolf pups and on very small fifth one was crying. The mother went to hunt the killer. I grabbed the pup as the three of us went to help the mother wolf. We found the mother fighting who we know know as Rouke. One of the Gerudo's saw your Daughter and Ty, she quickly went to aid him. The other helped the mother wolf. Sammy and me stayed by Ty's mom; Rouke went to attack us but your daughter blocked it."

Sammy whimpered and got up to lick Danto, "Ever since I've seen Sammy run off to the shadows at night." Sierra knew more but she didn't want to tell any more then she did.

"i believe that Sammy running of to the shadows at night is to do with Yuusha being trapped to shadows and the night" Danto said remembering the vision, he then looked to sammy " i would appreciate it if you didn't scratch up the floor boards of my portch trying to get Ol'grey" he added.

Sammy put her ears back and licked Danto as though to say sorry. Sierra smiled, "So can me and Sammy head up to bed. Sorry no one told you about it, sooner."

"go on to bed then" Danto said going back to writing of the parchment, still having to finish his tasks before going to bed himself "If you see Zen tell him he is to tend to the Rice fields in the morning" Danto added.

Sierra nodded, she had heard of rice but she had never see it nor that it lived in fields.

Sierra headed up to the house she was told she could stay in; as she did she saw Zen heading to a home as well. "Zen," she called to him.

"Aye" Zen replied walking over to her.

"Danto says you have Rice fields to take care of in the morning," Sierra gave a small blush, "What's a rice field?"

Zen gave Sierra a odd look. "You don't know what a Rice field is, its like a sallow pond when you grow and pick Rice from, in Reach Rice is the main food eaten" Zen said.

Sierra smiled with a small laugh of embarrassment, "Think you can take me with you tomorrow? This is the very first time I've left the land of the Gerudo's let alone the forest by the land."

Sammy went in the house and sniffed around. She new the sents were old but some were dangerous. The kitchen was under repairs but the whole was still large enough for people to walk through. Sammy really didn't like the sent she found up stairs; there was a door that was just gone. The sent on the door way wreaked of death and danger. Sammy growled and waited for Sierra to stop talking to Zen.

"Ok be up at Six, My house is the one built into the cliff over there and wear something you don't mind getting wet, after the rice is picked and left at the granary i have to go and help out with the steel works, we don't trade with Hyrule castle town so we farm, mine and forge everything we need and sell anything extra to the other Sheikah clans across the land" Zen said. "Sheikh and Kujo will be with us in the rice fields" He added.

Sierra hugged Zen, "Thank you," She then went in side to find Sammy.

Zen then went to his house completely tired.

Sierra slept curled up by Sammy, at about five she woke. She always got up at five to start training. So while Sammy got another hour Sierra did her body builds and then stepped out side to practice her dance. She had pure white blade and handle, a green gem was in the handle. The gem had a bit of dark gold holding it to a smooth dark gold bottom that was on the danced and twisted the blade. As time was getting close she twirled to stand on her toes, she had twisted the blade and the gem was gone. In its place was a hole. Sierra took a deep breath then went to change into a common out fit of the Gerudo.

She put the poison dart back into the blade and went to Zen's house.

Kujo and Sheikh was already up and well messing about outside Zen's house wearing common villagers clothes. Sheikh was hanging upside down on the banister and Kujo was sitting down on a barrel throwing up and catching his rice pickers hat.

Sierra came over in her common cloth, which was thin and her favorite color too, green. Sierra went right under Sheikh and looked up, "Are we having fun," she teased.

"yup" Sheikh said before climbing up on the roof and poking his head in the window there. "Hey Zen are you up yet, i'm starving" Sheikh asked.

"I'm making Breakfast you moron you and kujo isn't getting in till i make enough for us all" Zen shouted. "And get of my roof!" He added.

Sheikh went to back up but Sierra was looking through the window, "What a lovely home you have," she said smiling, "Do I get any? The house I was in had no food and I'm sure the store is closed."

"i was already making you some sierra" Zen said.

"He's just grumpy in the morning he hasen't had his Sake yet." Sheikh added before ducking as Zen has thrown a pan at him.

Sierra dodge to, "Oh ok," she then jumped down. "So Kujo? What does rice taste like," Sierra was curious but she still had blush on her face.

"Rice has quite a plain taste to it, but you can eat fish or meat with it and spicy sauce" Kujo replies.

"Also rice can be used to brew Sake" Sheikh said as another pan barely missed him.

Sierra smiled then hugged Kujo, "Will you make me some?"

"Make you what Sake?" Kujo asks.

Sheikh jumps of the roof incase Zen satrts to throw something other than pans at him.

Sierra let go of Kujo, "Would you? It sounds nice." She looked at Sheikh, "Can you make some too? Or the Fish rice thing?"

"Why make Sake when Zens got a whole basement full of it" Kujo said. The door to Zens house slid open and Sheikh and Kujo both had mancial grins on there faces. "FOOOODD!" They both shouted as the rushing into Zens house.

Sierra walked in slowly looking around, "Thank you Zen," she said just before kissing his check. Sierra took a seat next to the hungry boys, "Zen, whats Sake?"

"Sake is a very very mild alcohol made from Rice its very popular here and plus anyone who is over 15 can drink it since its impossible to get wasted on it" Zen said eating his rice.

Sierra tilted her head, "I'm 17, so I can have it right?"

"Oh come on Zen share the sake, you got a whole basement of it" Sheikh said.

"i do not have a basement full of sake since you and Kujo and Ty had raided it months ago" Zen replied.

Sierra gained a blank face, "I thought they where joking of the amount. Did you really have a basement full?"

"yeah thats only because it was the only place where the village can store it ask Danto if you don't believe me" Zen said.

Sierra blow a kiss to Zen, "Calm down. You would think with your name you'd be well... more Zen."

"thats because some times you don't get the right name.. Zen isn't his real name" Kujo said.

Sierra widen her eyes, "Oh! Do tell."

"Hell No thats it lets go to the Rice fields right now!" Zen said dragging Sheikh and Kujo.

Sierra smiled and followed, "Oh but why not, Lord Zen." Sierra said the last part with a soft almost kinky voice.

"Cause my real name sounds very stupid" Zen said.

Sierra danced to get in front of Zen, she ten lead gently on him, "Please? You can whisper it to me and I promise not to make fun of you."

"No" Zen said.

Sierra leaped off, "Fine when your chores are done I challenge you!"

"What you challenge me just because i refuse to tell you my real name...fine i accept your challenge" Zen said walking on ahead leaving Sierra with Kujo and Sheikh.

"Sierra that wasen't a very good idea, Zen is one of the most dangerous warriors of Reach, he has never lost a challenge." Sheikh said.

"Not to mention he never fails to kill anyone he wishes too, hell he gets so worked up in a sparring fight Danto is the only one who can snap him out of it and stop him killing innocents, Zen's known as the Bringer of Deaths Blade for a reason Sierra, the only reason Rouke wasn't killed in that forest back then is because Zen believes that Danto should be the one to end Rouke" Kujo added.

Sierra smiled, "I never said 'what' I challenge him to," Sierra fallowed after Zen.

"Oh this should be good then" Kujo whispered to Sheikh.

Zen had all ready got to the rice fields and had started to pick some placing the rice into the wicker baskect on the edge of the field.

Sierra came over, "Can I help?"

She new what she wanted to challenge him to and new he would really enjoy it too.

"Yeah the soon this field is done the sooner more rice can be planted" Zen said.

Sheikh and Kujo caught up and began to pick rice too.

Sierra watched then went to try and pick the rice. She didn't know how they got the rice so she copied movements Zen was doing.

it didn't take long for the field to be picked, several baskets was full and all that was needed to do now was to place the Rice in the granary.

Sierra carried a basket and followed the others, "Wow! this is heavier then the book said." She wasn't losing her basket just thought it be lighter then it was.

"we use to have oxes to carry the rice back but the local predators keep hunting them" Sheikh said.

When the rice was in the grannery a kid want up to Zen and told him that they didn't need to go and help in the steel works and that they can have the rest of the day off.

Sierra smiled, "Oo! Fun!"

She bowed, "Meet you at your house," She then shadow danced and was gone almost as thought she shadowed jumped. Sierra went to her clothing and pulled out her favorite crested dagger; she never used it but she wanted to put something on the line to show she was fair. After grabbing the blade she went to Zen's house.

Zen sat outside his house drinking some of the Sake from his basement, Shekh and Kujo were both trying to get some sake too.

Sierra came over and tossed the dagger at Sheikh's head, "That way we both have something on the line."

"Did you have to aim for my head!" Sheikh shouted.

Zen just ignored Sheikh. "Whats the Challenge?"

Sierra bowed, "Follow." She lead them up to the thick dark forest. "The challenge is simple. Some where in here is Sammy she has buried 6 items. Who ever finds those items and gets Sammy to come out wins. Don't worry she buried my things and no she doesn't come when called."

"You win you get my most precious dagger, I win and 'you' tell me you're real name. No one else has to be around when you tell me," Sierra looked at Zen and offered him to go first.

"Right then your on!" Zen said.

"You still look tired Goofball and you were asleep for longer than me" Jade said.

Ty groaned as he looked at her, "Your point?" Rin smiled not really caring, mainly cause she still hurt.

Midna's life seemed boring to Ty; go here talk to them, go here do paper work, have tea with these nobles, on and on. He thought he was suppose to protect her but her schedule was so cramp he couldn't help but feel tried.

'what did you expect pup life for nobles are a whole different kettle of fish to a simple clan villager' Akaky said

'i know, but how does she cope with it' Ty replied.

Midna found a chance to relax. She took it and sat for a good breath.

Ty seeing this, took this as a chance to sit down and try and read the inscription on the Hidden blades but didn't get very far considering it was in Gerudo and he knew nothing written in Gerudo.

Rin stayed standing and kept an eye out.

"Lady Midna," a servant came running, "You have to speak with the Guardian of the Mirror!"

Midna sighed then rosed and nodded to the servant. "Alright I'm coming," she looked to the three and smiled hoping they weren't mad.

Ty resheathed the Hidden blades and waited for Midna to lead on.

Midna walked and lead them all to a mirror that hung high. "I plan on giving this to the light realm as a peace offering. Though I can not locate the royal court of the realm. So I have the mirror under guard till I can find the royal court," Midna spoke almost sad like. Rin knew and so did Jade, that until Princess Zelda got her throne, the peace may not be in the two realms.

"That might not be possible for a long time m'lady, The Princess of our Realm is in hiding and it is a time of conflict" Jade said knowing that sooner or Later she and Ty will have to choose between helping there father take over Hyrule or to help Zelda to get her throne back.

Rin smiled, "Though You could meet with the King of Gerudos. Maybe you could help make a truce between the Gerudos and the Royals of Hyrule." Rin looked at Jade, "Think about it the safest place for the mirror? if truce can be made then Lady Zelda gets her throne and you two don't lose your father."

"Plus Grandpa and the guys at Reach might be able to Help with these assassins" Ty added who was standing behind Jade suddenly making her jump.

Midna nodded then said, "Alright let me speak with the guardian and then we'll see about heading there."


	13. father son bonding

As Zen found the sixth item he also found Sammy. Sammy sat still as she looked at Zen.

Sierra went back to Sheikh holding her head, "Quick get Danto!"

"Why is there something wrong?" Sheikh asked, but sierra just told him to go.

"Danto!Sierra needs to see you" Sheikh said finding Danto. They Quickly returned to Sierra.

"WHat is wrong Sierra?" Danto asks.

Sierra grabbed Danto to show him. He saw a rip in the realms and Ty, Jade, Rin with fifty soldiers and a veiled woman enter near the Gerudo lands. The vision then jumped to Rouke free and waiting by the point of entry.

Sammy and Zen came out to see Danto with Sierra almost drained like, holding her self up with Danto's help.

"Zen there isn't much time i need you to once again become Zentavious bringer of Deaths Blade and gather up as many ready Warriors as you can, Ty, Jade and the Twili accompanying them are in danger" Danto said still holding up Sierra.

"As you wish Grandmaster" Zen replied and doing as ordered.

Sierra held her head and stood on her own, "Shall I go as well? We need to let Lord Ganon know."

"Yes we'll need all the help we can get" Danto said.

Then Zen returned but different he had a Darker presence and was clad in pitch black armor and wielding two Wicked Looking blades, Over his eyes was a black bandanna with two round red glass for his eyes to see through, and his voice now had a sinister tone to it. "We are ready Grandmaster" Zentavious said, Besides him was ten well armed Sheikahs and Merc.

Sierra wasted no time she had her Shadow Dane on and ready. At her side was a white blade and Sammy. She bowed before smoke cloaked her and Sammy. She had already left to tell Ganon and hope that whatever she had shone Danto, wasn't as bad as it seemed to be.

Midna and fifty of her guards got ready for the trip. Ferrish was right beside her and he opened the portal, "Lady Jade, Lord Ty, Please you take the lead. Lady Rin please stay by Princess Midna." Ferrish bowed to Midna, "I'll came in last with the mirror."

The Sheikahs hurried as fast as they could to the valley each one had there weapons drawn and ready.

Ty looked at the portal uneasily "Is this safe?" He asks but before anyone could answer him Jade sighs and pushed him through before walking through herself.

Sierra made it to Ganon and told him. Ganon stood and red lighten struck the walls as he stormed out to find Ty. Ganon prayed to Din that both Jade and Ty were safe and unharmed. Sierra had got the other nine Shadow Dancers. They fallowed after Lord Ganon.

Ty and Jade came through in one piece, "Sweet! That didn't hurt or anything." Jade rolled her eyes as she walked ahead a little. Midna and Rin came out just as they saw flaming arrows falling in front of Jade. Rin braced her self and so did Jade.

"heheh look who it is the little half-bloods have finally returned and i get to finish what i started" a voice taunted from a leadge.

"You bastard i'll rip you limb from limb!" Ty roared as he became enraged at the sight of Rouke.

"Now now is that any way to talk to your uncle" Rouke said.

Rin and Midna's guards did their best to keep Midna protected, but Rin really just hoped Rouke didn't have any of her family with him.

Ganon saw Zen ahead of him. Ganon hoped Danto wasn't here, 'I don't wish him dead, nor have I ever. Danto was loved by her and I would never take her father's life.' Ferrish came trough and went next to Midna.

Huntress came out of no where to right beside Danto, "What did I miss?"

Roukes followers appeared net to him. "Boys pick your targets but remember the two Half-bloods are mine" Rouke said with a twisted grin before rushing towards Ty with his sword drawn.

Rin looked at Ferrish, "Sorry" she whispered as she ran past Rouke giving him a twisted glance before diapering through the fire.

Sierra and the Shadow Dancers picked up their pace. Zen saw smoke and when it cleared him and his men were facing fire and could see Rouke.

As Ganon saw the fire the flames smothered to embers. Ty saw Ganon was raging with anger and he seemed a bit bigger then the last time.

One of Rouke's more cowardly men noticed the enraged Ganon, "Uh Boss we got a problem we're out numbered and we got one very angry Gerudo King" He said.

"Then lets finish them before we can be stopped" Rouke shouted.

Jade looked to see Ty on his knees head in his hands screaming, and she knew that he was having an episode even though the fire was mostly gone. she ran up to him ignoring those who where fighting.

Ganon charged and red lightening came out and burned the coward, next to Rouke, alive. "Rouke! You better kill their father first," Ganon shouted as he came closer. Sierra came from no where and put her blade to stop Rouke's. "Lady Jade please back up with lord Ty," Sierra cried as Rouke glared and went to strike again.

"Come on brother you got to move" Jade said getting him to move.

"Oh no you don't i waited to long for this!" Rouke shouted swinging his Coiled sword towards them.

Sierra blocked as many as she could but the space is smaller then she likes. Ganon threw one of his Gerudo blades and pinned one of Rouke's men through their chest. He then put his other blade down and went from Ganondorf to Ganon.

One of the shadow Dancers started getting Midna and the Twilis out of the canon. The dancer went back for Ty and was killed by Rouke. Ganon was right behind Rouke and swatted him aside.

"What do you want prawn of Majora!" Danto shouted.

Rouke picked himself of the ground and wiping a bit of blood from his mouth. "oh come one is that the best you got a Deku scrub can hit harder than that" Rouke taunted.

Huntress walked up to Danto; though she seemed different then before. "Danto, do you know how a dark sage is made?"

Ganon went for Rouke and swatted his tail at him. Sierra went to Jade, "Come on we have to get out of here." Sierra held back her tears and tried not to look at her fallen sister.

Zentavious appeared next to Danto with his blades drawn and pointed at the Huntress, "Don't you dare get any closer" Zentavious warned.

"Not without Ty" Jade said running back to him.

Sierra nodded, "I meant for him to come with us my Lady."

The Huntress looked at Zentavious, he saw she had blue eyes instead of acid green, "A dark sage is born from two things, exile and poison. Only thing that stops the Dark sages birth is some one they loved gives them their life." The huntress looked from Zentavious to Danto, Danto remembered the vision of him and Rouke. It seemed now it was clear why he didn't win in the fight.

Rouke landed close to Ty, he looked and seen that Ty wasn't aware of him, with a sick grin Rouke drew a dagger and quickly went to strike.

Rouke saw a white tail around his wrist, he then felt the tail snap him back. The tail let go and he saw a strange cat like beast. It's only fur was a purple mane and it's eyes were sky blue. The black pigments swirled around its body as the cat hissed. Sierra tried to pick Ty up and move him; Jade had to help her.

Zen nor Danto saw where the huntress went, but Danto felt he had to find Ty and Jade.

"Come on we must join the fight" Danto said before leaping to battle Zen followed closely.

"Retreat!"Rouke shouted knowing clearly he was outmatched. his few remaining men and him made a break for it tossing smoke bombs and Deku nuts.

The Huntress fallowed after Rouke, chasing him to Danto.

Ganon took control of him self and went to his children, "Jade, Ty, are you two ok?"

Midna and the Twilis where safe and waiting with the eight Shadow Dancers.

"I think so, its just the fire caused Ty to have an episode and i don't know when he'll snap out of it" Jade said.

Ganon nodded, "Lets get you and your friends to the Valley then." Ganon picked up Ty and carried him. The eight Shadow Dancers lead the Twilis. Sierra stayed by her fallen sister and slowly got the strength to carry her back for her burial.

Rouke found the Huntress not letting up, 'My child WHY stop him? Why not let him be a Sage of my will?' 'My lord and generous master, I fear if he becomes one he will not help your plans,' the Huntress replied to Majora.

"There he is!" Zen shouted as he seen Rouke running towards them with the Huntress hot on his heels.

The Huntress stopped when she saw Danto. She bowed her head and spoke, "Danto, I have to leave, Majora says I should stop you," the huntress ported back to the darkness so Danto could chose with out her attacking.

Danto drew his blade and slashed at Rouke but missed as Rouke leap over the blade and dissappeared. "Damn it" Danto swore. Zen tried to track Rouke but had no success.

Ganon laid Ty on his bed in his old room. Ganon then went to find Sierra and the other Shadow Dancers. Midna stayed by Jade, Ferrish and the other Twilis did to.

"I'm goning to see Ty after an episode like that he'll be confused if he's snapped out of it" Jade said a red dressed gerudo showed her to where Ty's room was.

'Pup! Hey pup,' Akaky called to Ty.

Ganon gave the blessing for the fallen dancer to be burned. He then went to the large room the Twilis waited in, "Please forgive my absence. Now I can tell a royal when I see one, I am Gerudo King Ganondorf. May I know who I am to speak with?" Ganon bowed towards Midna.

'Come on pup snap out of it, its not real' Akaky said seeing the illutions that Ty was seeing, and feeling Ty's fear. Ty woke up on his bed but was still under the illutions and started trying to attack fake enemies.

Jade entered Ty's to room to see that he still haven't sanped out of it. 'this isn't good an episode nerver ever lasting this long before till Rouke turned up.

The Gerudo stayed back as Jade went to calm her brother, "Ty! Ty snap out of it!"

'i sure hopes he doesn't remember he has those hidden blades' Jade thought as she sneaked up behind the panicing Ty. Ty didn't seem to notice her as she grabbed him from behind. "Come on Goofball its me" she pleaded to him.

Ty tried to shake Jade off. Ganon and Midna came to the room, "Ty," Midna called.

"i already tried calling his name for ages and it hasn't worked so far, its all that Fucking bastard Roukes fault ty's never been this bad till he showed up" Jade shouted still holding on, she then tried to tighten her grip and hopefully put some pressure on his scars so the pain would snap him out.

Ganon smirked then went over to Ty, "Jade let go." Jade gave a 'really you want me to let him go?' type look to Ganon. She then let him go. Ty went to strike Ganon but his arms were caught. "'I will protect and I will always be here for you, you are my Din.' That is what these blades say," Ganon looked at Ty, "Akakabuto I know you're there."

"Well i can tell you i have nothing to do with this, the pup isn't even listening to me" Akaky said though Ty's voice.

"Then let him strike." Ganon let go of Ty's arms.

"Having Problems are we?" Zen said appearing next to Jade when Ty moved to strike Ganon.

Ganon wanted then struck Ty knocking him on his butt and snapping him out of the fear, "Even in blind rage you can't strike." Ganon shook his head, "What do you need boy," Ganon looked at Zen.

Zen looked at Ty before answering. "The Grandmaster had sent me to round up any of his sheikahs left round here, and to continue the search for the Kin-slayer and his patectic excuse of warriors" Zen said.

Ganon looked at Zen, "Jade and Ty stay if you need help the 9 Shadow Dancers will help, They just lost a sister and tend to be better when angered."

Zen nooded before dissappearing into the breeze. Ty still sitting on the floor rubbed his head.

Ganon looked at Ty, "The lady you have said to guard is here, should I let her in," Ganon had a large smirk on his face.

"Yeah, can't leave standing now can i" Ty said oblivios to Ganons smirk. Jade rolled her eyes 'Goofball has no idea' She thought to herself.

As Ty stood up and turned around he saw Midna standing in his room already. She smiled, "I've been here the whole time, Lord Ty."

"Uh...how long have i been.." Ty started till jade cut him off

"you been having that episode for 2 hours brother" she said.

Ty turned and glared at Ganon, hoping he wasn't blushing. Ganon started to laugh and walked towards Midna, "Redder then the hair of a Gerudo," Ganon said walking past Midna.

"Cocky Bastard i still have to kick him in the balls" Ty lightly growled when Ganon had gone. Even Akaky was laughing at him.

Midna lowered her face to hid the laugh. Jade smiled and walked over to the Gerudo out side the room, "Where is Ganon going?" The Gerudo bowed, "Lord Ganon went towards the large room where the Lady's guards are."

Jade nodded and left for the room Ganon went to. Midna looked up at Ty, "Do you wish to walk with me back? I fear I'd get lost."

"Of course m'lady" Ty said.

Midna smiled and gladly walked behind him. She couldn't help it wen she decided to mention the curved Eye, "Ty? May I ask where my gift was placed?"

Ty's mind went blank as he tried to remember. "Sorry m'lady i left it on the chain above my bed back in your palace" Ty said.

Midna nodded then stopped for a moment. Ty saw black light form between her hands and when she separated her hands, she held the eye she had made for Ty.

"woaw how you do that?" Ty asks.

Midna smiled, "The power of the Ancient ones." She put the Eye around Ty's neck and even kissed the eye to flatten it so it wouldn't poke at Ty.

"Thats awesome, I can't even use magic i can only transform and partly transform" Ty said.

Midna giggled, "Well then we both have a unique talent." They continued to the large room.

"I see you returned Grandson i am glad Roukes attack had failed" Danto said appearing behind Ty and Midna.

"Grandpa? does.." Ty started to say before Danto had answered. "Yes Ganon knows i'm here" he said before being givien a almost bone crushing Hug from Ty.

Midna felt the hair on her stand, "Nice to meet you," she said trying to not jump.

Rouke thought he was safe til he saw Rin standing in front of him. She held her arm tightly.

Danto bowed after being let go. "Sorry if i surprised you m'lady sometimes i forget how well i can appear out of nowhere" Danto said. "Jade had told me of your situation Princess and i assure you me and my students will do every thing we can to help" He added.

"So then you know where the lady Zelda is?" Midna started to walk, "You see I wish for peace between My realm and ours. I brought a powerful gift. I call it Mirror of Twilight, a portal to both realms." Midna entered the room where every one else was, "Lady Midna," Ferrish bowed followed by the fifty soldiers.

"I'm afriad m'lady that only my Daughter Impa knows where Princess Zelda is" Danto said.

"Then ask her, I come to put peace in the throne here and in our realms. To do so means we must all speak," Midna walked up to the mirror and showed it to Ganon.

Danto nooded. "Zen" He said, as soon as the name was spoken Zen was there. "You called" Zen asked. "Would you please go and get Impa tell her it's about Princess Zelda" Danto ordered. Zen bowed and left.

Ty walked up to Ganon. "You say i can't strike then teach me father" Ty said.

Ganon looked a bit surprise, "Father? Alright, I'll show after I speak with Midna and Zelda." Ganon then smiled, "If you go to the Training room you could practice."

Danto hid his surprise as Ty left the room."now thats a surprise, then again he's probily fed up off relieing on others in a fight" Danto said.

Ganon nodded, "Well its still new." Impa came in with 'Sheikh', of coarse Danto knew that this Sheikh was Zelda. Sheikh bowed with Impa at Danto, then Ganon.

"I trust Zen gave you both an idea of why i sent for you" Danto said.

Ty reached the training room after a gerudo pointed him in the right direction, seeing as the room was empty Ty started to do warm up exercies starting with a quick meditation before moving onto one handed handstands then pull ups.

A red dressed Gerudo came in. Ty saw her unhook her blades, "Hey, wanna try a sparing? Lord Ganon loves to spar and I think you do to, young Lord."

"Weapons or Street style?" Ty asks with a wild grin.

The Gerudo smiled through her veil, she then threw her blades to stick in the ceiling. "Lets see your hand to hand."

"Righto bring it on" Ty said getting into Fighting stance.

The Gerudo lunged for Ty.

Rouke was quick to cover his mouth but the Wolfos were every where and Rin is still hunting him.

Ty side-stepped the Gerudo's attack before grabbing her arm and tossing her. The gerudo thought quick and landed on her feet and Ty rushed her with his fist drawn back ready to strike.

She smiled as she did the splits to get him in his gut. Ty backed up and saw her in mid kick, he grabbed her leg and shoved her back.

Ty then aimed a kick at her mid-section pushing her back a bit and following up with a quick jab.

The Gerudo jumped up and pulled her blades out of the ceiling, "Good there. Come my young Lord, lets see your blades." She went in for a twisting strike.

Ty lightly flicked his wrists and the hidden blades in his guantlets slid out and locked into position and deflected the blades before trying to slash at her.

It wasn't far into the two sparing with weapons that Ganon came in. The Gerudo went white as she felt Ganon's presence. Ty saw she quickly locked and hooked her blades before bowing to Ganon.

"And right when it was getting good" Ty said folding his arms.

Ganon looked to Ty, "Oh shall I let you two finish?" The Gerudo took a breath, "It's alright my Lord I have things to finish." The Gerudo left like a scared animal.

"So what first?" Ty asked.

Ganon released a red bolt by Ty's head, "You learn to dogged."

Ganon then fired another one but Ty managed to leap out of the way before barely rolling out the way as another bolt skimed past his ear.

Ganon was trying to not hit Ty but Ty needed to find an opening. Ganon decided to strike the ground in front of Ty. Ty went to head back and landed in the other bolt. Ganon cut the bolt out before it really hurt Ty. "Not to bad. Tell you what you land a single strike on me or even my Cape, I'll show you a trick to getting over you Fire problem."

"Your on" Ty growled before dashing forward.

Ganon laughed as he dogged every try Ty did. Ganon even 'cheated' by firing red lightening to chase Ty back, "Come on! I've seen what you do! Stop holding back!"

Ty growled lightly as his claws and fangs grew out. "you seen nothing yet!" he shouted as he rushed once again in a more feral way before leaping over and landing right behind Ganon and turning round to lash out with his claws.

Ty went threw Ganon. Ty growled and saw across the room, "Better. You got my Phantom, but can you get me?"

"stop using cheap tricks and you'll see" Ty said getting really pissed off.

Ganon charged Ty and kicked him before returning to his standing spot across from Ty. Ty landed on his hands and turned back to charge Ganon.

Ty flashed a brief grin as he prepare to strike with his claws then at the last moment switch to a kick.

Ganon went to dogged when he saw Ty's other leg slamming into his face. Ganon went flying. He got him self up and caught Ty's next move, "At least you can kick. Now that Trick to getting over the Fire; you want to learn it now or after the meal with, Lady Zelda and Midna?"

"Later i'm starving" Ty said with a grin.

Ganon patted Ty on the back, "Then lets eat. And so you don't ask Yes I gave the Hylain Princesses her throne back. But don't you dare think I'm going soft."

'he went soft long ago and we both know who he went soft for don't we pup' Akaky said.

Ganon and Ty entered the large room. Zelda was out of her disguise and was siting next to Midna. Ferrish sat at the other side of Midna, and Impa was on the other of Zelda. Nabooru sat at her seat and Danto was sitting next to Jade.

Ty went to sit next to jade. "you gotten better Goofball, what don't look so surprised you were to focused to notice i sneaked in to watch" Jade said with a smile.

Ganon gave a playful glare at Jade before taking his seat. "Danto I fear Jade was favored in training. She helped me get kicked," Ganon gave a small chuckle. Zelda looked to Ty and Jade lost in what Ganon just said. Midna smiled at Ty, "Then I guess he is a good fighter, huh?"

"Its doesn't help that he and sheikh both skipped training alot" Impa said, Ty gave a nervous laugh "still annoyed about that aunt?" Ty said.

Ganon gave a harsh glare, "Really now? Ty has any ever told you what a Gerudo does if they skip training?"

"i gots a feeling i really don't want to know" Ty said. "Busted" Jade whispered to Ty.

Ganon nodded and eased his gaze, "If you stay through the night you'll find out." Ganon looked to Nabooru; both Nabooru and Twin Rova started to laugh and speak women talk.

"ah crap" Ty said before seeing jade laugh at him, Ty rolled his eyes "sometimes i forget we're related sis you act like such a goodie two shoes" he added.

Ganon smiles,"In fact I would like to invite you, Lady Midna, and your guest to please stay. You may as well young Zelda, I'll restore your home at dawn."

"And your such a git" Jade said.

Danto sighed "Cut it out you two" he warned. Ty and Jade quickly fell silent occasional glaring at each other.

After the meal Midna had ask Ferrish if they should stay through the night.

Rouke had found a safe spot, his men however were in mass danger. Sierra and the other eight had round up three of Rouke's men, that were still alive.

"ah shit" One of them said seeing that he and his comrades were not in a good situation. the three threw down there weapons, knowing that Rouke will not save them for there failure.

Sierra smiled, "Cresa, please trance them." One other the ladies stepped forth and blow a kiss at the men.

Danto left soon after the meal. Ty had went to his room while Jade stayed near Midna.

Zelda stayed by Impa and Midna, talking of the peace for the two realms. Ganon went up to Ty, "Come I'll show the trick."

Ty followed Ganon back to the training room.

Ganon took Ty further into the train area. "Ty do you know what lighten is?"

"eh...no" Ty said.

Ganon opened a door that had hot lava inside, "Lighten is pure fire. I have the power to use it, so do you." Ganon tossed Ty on a plate form, "Now think, what is it of the fire that scares you?"

"I...I..Don't know" Ty said.

"think goofball think of the way Rouke used it on you when he murdered mom" Jade shouted standing by the door.

Ganon glanced at her then back to Ty, "Jade stand next to your brother please, I'll show you both."

Jade gone to stand next to Ty, she didn't like to stand next to him cause he was quite the bit taller than her.

Ganon made a ball of lighten and Jade saw that in the center of the lighten ball was a red flame. As Ganon opened the ball the red flame looked more like a tiny flare dancer. To Ty's surprise the small flame didn't trigger any thing; it actually seemed to mesmerize him.

Jade glanced a look to Ty seeing that it was all good so far he wasn't showing any signs of having a schzophrenic episode.

Ganon let the lighten go and the two saw the flare seemed to ride along the last of the lighten. Ganon smiled, "Both of you can make fire of your own. I brought you here to feel the solid flames of the world, lava is fire and earth." Ganon took his left hand and made his Triforce glow.

Ty remembered back in the cave when he and akaky fought against Rin's little sister and how the fire was around his arm and the birthmark on his hand glowing, he had no idea how he did it or if he could control it.

Ty heard the woman he had been hearing on and off, 'It's ok, you can do it. I believe in you.'

Ty looked confused for a bit before focusing. He called upon the power and suddenly there was a small flame round his hand and it wasen't burning him.

Ganon smiled, "See, and if you try you can take fire and use it yourself." Ganon pulled the Fire off Ty and held the fire him self.

"see goofball you can use magic" Jade said.

Ganon turned the fire blue, "To make lightening you must make the fire as hot as you can."

Jade had a go, she tried to make lighten hers was a shade of purple similar to her eye colour. Ty seen his twin's success and tried but he didn't get the hang of it and failed.

Ganon laughed, "Try feeling on the inside the heat here in this room, then focus on what you seek to make." Ganon looked to Jade, "Strike me with your lightening, Lets see how strong you have it."

Jade focused and formed it into a ball and threw it at Ganon. Ty tried again the flame was now black with a red center.

Jade's ball went pretty well til it fell as a small spark. Ganon looked at Ty, "doing good now try having a single flare from the fire strike the ceiling." Ganon looked back at Jade, "If that's your best please don't do it again."

The flare from Ty's fire gone pretty high but fell short of the ceiling by a few inches.

Ganon nodded and was half expecting Jade to fire at him for his remark. Ganon walked out on to the lava holding him self safe from death. He looked at Jade and Ty, "Feel the burning inside, the fear of the fire or of the death. Feel it and use it!"

Ty closed his eyes and concentrated, he felt a little fear but not enough to have an episode. He opened his eyes and seen the black and red fire surround both his arms now similar to how it was in the cave. he raised one arm and mentally commanded the fire to strike at a nearby rock shatering it.

Ganon clapped his hands, "That'a boy! Jade," Ganon looked at her, "I herd you always aced so have you given up?"

"Me give up? never!" Jade said with confidence. She tried again and the purple fire quickly surrounded her arms but instead of firing at a rock she aimed for the ceiling, when the fire hit the ceiling it split into four and hit four different rocks shattering them.

Ganon nodded then jumped up on the plat form, "That's all for now, I trust you two to keep working on this?" Ganon looked at Ty, "As for what a Gerudo gets for punishment," He smiled with pure twist in his eyes.

"oh shit..come on that was years ago!" Ty complained. Jade tried to hold back a laugh.

Ganon's smile got bigger, "Still needs to be dealt with. Unless you can past the test."

"What test?" Ty said.

Ganon waved his hand as to say follow me, then he walked leading them out of the underground training back into Gerudo Guild. He walked up a slop to the archery targets, "Hit every bulls-eye and pot on one round, while riding," Ganon paused as his horse was brought. The fiery stead fought the Gerudo but seemed placid to Ganon, "him," Ganon finished his sentence.

"What!" Ty shouted out seeing how many targets there was, sure he knows how to ride a horse but use a bow and arrows at the same time, hell he had never used bow and arrows before only throwing knifes and even that was a little hard for him being as his depth preception wasn't the greatest because he was blind in one eye.

And seeing as the horse was only placid to ganon, Ty would think himself lucy if the horse didn't throw him off the moment he got on.

Ganon looked at Ty, "Don't worry I only count 20 targets. Or would you rather do what the others do when they don't take training seriously?"

Sierra headed to reach hoping Danto would be there, with her were the three of Rouke's men. In their trance their minds were all they could control.

"And whats that" Ty asked. Jade gave ty a look that said 'are your really stupid enough to ask?' But ty didn't see it.

Ganon gave a smile that made Ty wish he never asked. Ganon lead them to the gate leading to the lost desert, "Go bring back 300 Leevers dead, and you only have 30 mins."

"Fine i'll get 300 Leevers" Ty said. 'is he really serious?' Jade thought.

Ganon started the clock as the door opened, "Oh Ty when you kill 15 a very angry mother shows up, and trust me if you can't take Ren you wont stand much better with the mother."

Ty nooded as he ran through the door. Jade just looked plain surprised.

Ganon looked at Jade, "Please don't help him, but feel free to keep an eye on him if you'll like."


	14. Leever goo and peeping gerudos

Soon in the sand storm Ty felt all kinds of Leevers attacking him.

'you gotten yourself in a right mess haven't ya pup' Akaky said as Ty fought back slahing with his hidden blades.

As Ty killed the 15th one he heard a spin twisting scream from under him.

Ty leap to a different patch of sand as the mother leever appeared where he was moments ago.

She was large and really pissed! Ty saw her three pincher claws were dripping some red goo. She struck at Ty and he saw that goo was a type of paralyze.

Ty barely jumped out the way the pincher just missed him by an inch. he searched in side the pockets of his pants and found two cherry bombs he was planing to use to play a prank on Jade or maybe Ganon, Ty then smirked as he had an idea, He leaps up high and tossed the two cherry bombs into the mouth of the mother leever.

However the mother was still inches from Ty. He backed up and went flying as the bombs went off. Ty found some of the mother Leever on his shoulder.

"Ha thats what you get for messing with me!" Ty taunted the dead mother leever while doing a couple of victory posies.

The ground under Ty started sinking rather fast.

"whoaw!" Ty shouted running from the sinking sand.

A massive Blue Leever came out with at least 300 normal Leevers.

"oh crap" Ty faintly said. 'Pup use the lighten!' Akaky Shouted.

Ganon was watching as Ty had ruffly 2.5 minutes left to get all 300 killed and at the gate.

'come on goofball you can do it' jade said to herself as she watched Ty use the lighten and his hidden blades to deal with the normal leevers while avoiding the bigger one.

Ganon was watching the time tick. There was 45 seconds when Ty came back. He had 300 normal Leevers and a head of the large blue one. Ganon looked to Jade as she came back.

Jade gave Ganon a look that said 'he did all himself, honestly i did nothing'. Jade walked up to Ty and removed a piece of the mother leever that was stuck in his hair.

Ganon slapped Ty on the back, "Great work. To bad you didn't beat the record."

"Record secmcord i just did what was needed" Ty said.

"True. Yet you brought the head of a blue, so I think your trying to show off," Ganon smiled.

Sierra made it into Reach and found just how fast the guards move, she and the three were surrounded.

"i'm not trying to show off it was either me or the blue" Ty said rolling his eyes.

"oh its you Sierra, sorry we just seen these traitors and thought we where under attack" One of the Guards said.

Sierra smiled, "They can't do any thing till I break the trance. Is Danto here?"

Ganon laughed, "If you wish," he walked off to his chamber where the sword was. Midna looked down at Jade and Ty from the watch post on the gate, "I really looked how you handled your self out there."

"Thank you m'lady" Ty said looking a little embarrassed since midna did watch him she most likely seen his little victory dance after he killed the mother leever.

"Aye the Grandmaster is on his porch telling the little ones of the village the story of the Khan clans Founder" The Guard said.

Midna came down and poked one of green leevers, "So why did you kill them?"

"it was my punishment for skipping training years ago, i had to kill and bring back 300 in 30 minutes" Ty said.

Midna nodded, "Doesn't allow a fail even if it's history."

Sierra had waited in the shadows for Danto to finish. She knew he could sense her and the Three behind her.

"You can say that again" Ty said.

Danto finished his story tell the kids to go and play. The children left him reluctantly.

"You brought three back with you." Danto said standing up.

"Lucky we didn't kill them. Here," she handed Danto a stone. "Break that if you want to free them. Ask what ever you like of them til then, trust me they can't lie while in trance of a Gerudo."

Danto looked at the stone before glancing back at the three. "You three all know the punishment for helping a Kin-slayer but if you give me the answers i need then i might be mercy-full" Danto said. "Firstly why do you work with Rouke?" he asks.

"He promised us 10000 rupee's and lets us do as we please with any prisoners" The first one answers hopping Danto wouldn't know what he meant by used as pleased.

"So you sell your honour, and do disgusting deeds on your prisoners" Danto said glaring at the man. "What is Roukes goal is it to try and Kill Ty and Jade or is there more to it?" He added.

"Well the goal is changed," one of the others said. "At first is was simple kill Ty and Jade. Then one night while talking to him self Takeshi showed up." The third one started, "At first Rouke went to strike but then he just stopped. both their eyes were locked and suddenly Rouke started laughing." "Yeah, it was very weird. The two walked off like best buds. When Rouke came back he said he found away to makes us rich and immortal," the first finished.

Danto looked at the men once more. "Thats all i need to know, Zen" Danto said.

"You called" Zen said coldly glaring at the prisoners.

"Yes, once i releash these cowards i want you and 10 sheikahs of your choosing to take them one mile from here and silence them" Danto ordered. one of the men look surprised "you three are lucky the normal punishment for helping a Kin-slayer is the rite of Blood Eagle but i did say if my question was answered then i would give mercy and what i just sentenced you with is a more mercy-full death" Danto added.

One of the three started crying, begging to live. While one looked at Zen in the face, "There was a pretty girl that visited us, she even said you would save her. To bad she pissed Rouke off, she looked like she would have been fun."

Zen glared at the man, before anyone could blink Zen had drawn his blade and with incredible speed disinbowled and decapitated the man. The blade was shoved on top of the neck with the blade piecring the heart. Zen stood back where he was covered in blood.

Sierra held her whimper as she looked at the lifeless body, "That's one way to kill." Sierra looked at the one who was begging then back to Danto, "Shall I take my leave now?"

"If you wish" Danto said before turning back to Zen "You have your orders" He said before going into his study. Zen and the sheikahs he chose took the other two men.

Sierra made haste back to her fellow dancers. She was kind of scared of Zen yet she expected him to do something when the man spoke.

Ty was so happy once he got the chance to bathe, the dead Leevers smelled nasty.

Ty put some clean pants on him and walked back into his room and sat on his bed, he was unaware that a group of gerudos no older than him was looking through the keyhole of the door giggling while one was looking out in case Ganon caught them.

"Oh look! I wonder where that scar came from," one said as another just sighed, "I don't care where they're from." The girls just kept their eyes on him when Midna looked out of her room to see these girls. Midna smirked and walked up, "My Lord Ty," she said very loudly.

"Wait a minute" Ty said getting up and walking over to the door.

The Gerudos were frozen and as Ty put his hand on the handle the girls scrambled to move. Ty opened the door to see purple and red tripping over them selves as they turned the corner. Midna stood ageist the wall looking at Ty.

"Whats up with them?" Ty asks completely unaware.

Midna smiled and stepped up to Ty, "Nothing," she whispered. 'Pup you are so dense,' Akaky said seeing that it was clear the Gerudos where peeping.

"Oh.. so you called?" ty said.

Midna smiled, "Yes I did, I see you got cleaned up too." 'Pup, if you don't these clearly obvious things, I am so giving up on you,' Akaky could not believe Ty never noticed how many heads he turned or when a woman flirted with him.

Jade was watching this from afar not noticed, "Goofball can't you see she likes you" she sighed to herself before walking off.

"I didn't want to reek of Leever blood" Ty said.

Midna smiled and put a soft hand on his left check, "May I ask why you hide your scars?"

"I got them all the day my mum was murdered rouke tortured me, The scars remind me how i was left to die i almost did i don't know how i survived" Ty said.

Midna kissed the scar on his lip, as she pulled back she said, "I think they say your mothers love fought back. And they are here because she wanted you to live."

Ty stood there blushing like mad even his ears where red.

Midna gave a sweet smile, "Lord Ty? Did I over step my boundaries?"

"eh no m'lady its just a little surprising thats all" Ty said with a smile. 'you like that didn't you pup' akaky said.

Midna gave a gentle smile, "Well I'll say good night," she gave a little more of a solid kiss then turned to leave.

"Good Night" ty said before going back into his room.

As Ty drifted to sleep Midna slipped into his bed. She laid next to him just to see if he noticed her.

'What the Fuck is she up to?' Akaky said but Ty was too deep in sleep to hear him. 'sure hope she don't notice the pup is in nothing but his boxers' he added.

Midna simply laid on the blankets and glanced out the window. A Gerudo in red glared at Midna then left. "These women really want him, don't they," Midna whispered her thought out loud.

"What do you expect Princess, being one of the only men born into the gerudo tribe every so many years they're bound to get excited" Jade said walking out of her hiding spot with a serious look on her face.

"I see," Midna looked at Jade, "I'm sorry, I know this must look bad but my room was watching me."

Jade gave her a small smile. "Its ok Princess i figured out you liked him long ago and i can tell he feels the same he just finds it hard to show, just what do you mean your room was watching you?".

"I felt like I was being watched from the shadows," Midna blushed, "And I wanted to leave the room, to... Well, I was hoping he was awake."

"Well Goofball sleeps like a rock, but i can maybe tell you the magic words to wake him up instantly if you want" She said. "Maybe you should tell Ganon about the shadows, thats not a good sign considering the enemies Goofball had made himself".

Midna nodded, "I'll tell Ganon but I know not if he sleeps. As for those 'Magic' words, may I know them?"

"I'll go and tell him, stay here for now, heres the magic words" Jade handed Midna a piece of paper on it read 'APPLE PIE'. Jade then left the room.

Midna looked at the paper confused then she held back her urge to laugh.

'Heh thats quite obvious the Pup is Apple pie crazy' Akaky thought.

Midna leaned over to Ty's ear and softly whispered, "Apple Pie."

The moment Apple Pie was whispered Ty's eyes snapped open and he sat up. "Apple pie where?" He said.

Midna jumped a little and started to giggle, "I'll have to try this 'Apple Pie'."

Ty blushed "m'lady why are you in my room?" he asks making sure the blankets cover his pants only cover body.

Midna smiled, "Sorry. I wasn't trying to invade your privacy. Just didn't feel safe in my room."

"Oh..give me a minute" Ty said crawling under the blanket going to the bottom of the bed his arm reach out to his trousers. a minute later he got out the bed dressed.

Midna blushed as she thought how cute he just acted. She then got off the bed and walked over to him, "My brave knight."

"Well i wouldn't call myself Brave" Ty said cheaking his hidden blades. "Want me to double cheak your room?" he asks.

Midna nodded, "Would you please?"

"ok" Ty said walking out his room.

Midna walked to Ty's door and watched as he went down the hall and to her door. Ty opened the door and a very evil and dark aura flooded Ty. Both Ty and Akakabuto went on high alert.

"M'lady i surjest you go and find somewhere safe i got a very bad feeling about this!" Ty said realishing his hidden blades.

Midna went back into Ty's room and waited. Ty looked into the room and he could smell lotus.

Ty growled loudly he knew that sent. "Alright Kitty Kat i know your in here" He growled.

Jade went back to Ty's Room. "Princess is everything alright?"

"He went to check my room and told me to go some where safe," Midna was worried.

Ty saw the black evil seemed to crawl over the room sending terror to anything weak enough.

Ty stood his ground growling lightly he didn't know what to do but he wasn't going to back way scarred.

Ty entered the room and the door closed behind him. He then saw a fast movement to his right.

Jade heard a door closing. "Somethings not right"

Ty backed away slightly.

The movement went from his left and Ty felt something cut his right arm.

"What the.." Ty said looking at the cut on his arm.

"What's the matter? Never fought a cat before?" The voice was Ren's and some other demons speaking at once.

'let me at him pup!' Akaky shouted wanting to sink his fangs into Ren. Ty grinned for a moment. "Well your one Pervy cat hiding in lady Midna's room no wonder she gone into mine"

"Please, If I seek a woman's flesh I'd be playing with your Sister," Ren's words twisted in Ty's spine.

Ty glared at Ren "Now that was Low kitty cat!" Ty shouted transforming into Akaky.

Ren laughed and left the room. Ty heard Midna scream and heard Jade yell.

"Jade..Midna!" Akaky shouted running to Ty's room.

Jade was pinned on the ceiling and Midna was by the door in terror. Jade couldn't move, Ren already struck his paralyzing poison into her. Ren smiled as Ty came in the room.

"Let her go right now!" Akaky roared as he jumped up.

Ren jumped taking Jade in his tail, "I have done what I was told," he started to grin. "I think I'll leave." Ren was gone and took Jade with him. A few seconds later Ty and Akaky heard a loud bomb go off. Every one left to the higher levels as fast as they could. Impa moved Zelda and Ganon hoped Ty and Jade were out. Ferrish started looking for Midna as rocks started to crush the under ground castle.

Akaky turned to face Midna before crouching down on all four. "Princess jump on i'll get ya outta here just don't pull out any fur" he said.

Midna nodded and got on his back.

Akaky took off as fast as he could bounding down the halls and leaping over gaps in the floor. 'Rens gunna regret this' ty said to akaky.

Jade saw her self in a red room. Ren was back to his Sheikah form, he smiled as he put a gold collar on her and on each wrist a cuff, "I've given you the antidote. In a few minutes you will be able to move." She saw the chains kept her at the bed she was laying on.

"Ty is so gunna tear you apart" She shouted.

Akaky was nearly out of the castle, but was worried about the cut ren had given Ty on his arm, did ren use that lotus poison on him.

As Akaky and Midna found their way out Ferrish came over to check on Midna. Ganon looked around and didn't see Jade, "AKAKABUTO! WHERE is JADE!"

"Now, Now. Lets play nice," Ren smiled as he sat next to Jade, he looked her up and down. "If you like I can tell Haruto you're here. After all he really WANTS you more then I," he gave her a sadistic look.

"That Bastard Ren took her... Ren taunted the pup...saying If 'I seek a woman's flesh I'd be playing with your Sister' when the pup found him in Lady Midna's room..." Akaky panted.

Jade glared at Ren, 'try and i'll gladly add you both to my list of Bastards i will personally castrate' she thought to herself.

Ganon held the urge to kill something and instead Akaky saw Ganon cloak himself in blood red lighting before he disappeared. Ferrish had grabbed Midna and looked at Akaky, "Thank you."

Ren was having a bit of fun; he would make quick cuts to Jade's cloth just to see her jump and squirm.

Akaky nooded before shifting back to Ty. Ty looked back at the cut on his arm.

Ty could feel a small sting from the cut. Midna closed her eyes and concatenated on Ganon. After that she then opened a portal, "Ferrish please stay here. Ty come with me please," Midna stood under the portal and held out a had to Ty.

Ty grabbed her hand.

Midna took Ty through the portal.

Ganon was furious and Takeshi had left Ren to deal with him. Ren smiled at Jade, "I promise to be back for you." Then he left to fight Ganon.

"Damn it" Jade cursed as she tried to get her hands freed.

The cuffs were strong and the chain looked rigged. Pulling on it caused her to drag on the bed. The collar seemed to tighten has she kept trying to break free.

'I'm so going to get Zen to test his new swords on that bastard' Jade thought as she gave up for now.

Ty and Midna saw Ren and Ganon fighting. Ren wasn't even partly transformed like Ganon.

"Kitty cat is so gunna get" Ty growled. 'let me in control i wanna use him as a chew toy' akaky said. 'you'll have your fun after i have mine' ty repiled

Midna put a gentle hand on Ty. Ty looked at her then back to the two fighting. He saw the huntress in her cat like form watching Ganon and Ren.

"What is she doing here?" Ty said. 'if she's here to take Jade then she'll have to go through us pup' Akaky said. Ty glared at the huntress.

As Ganon started turning the Huntress charged him. Ren jumped back and gave a spin chilling look from his eyes to Ty. Ganon looked out numbered. "Ty, I think she's allowing you to fight Ren," Midna whispered stepping behind Ty.

"Your mine Kitty!" Ty shouted as he rushed towards Ren, his claw and Fang growing out.

Ren pounced towards Ty, "Your wrong!"

Midna took her chance and went to find Jade.

Ty leaped above Ren his fists held together as he tried to smash Ren with a Double Axe handle.

Ren twisted his body and struck Ty in the gut with his foot.

Ty held his stomach for a moment before grabbing Rens Foot and tossing him.

Ren skidded across the ground for mere seconds before charging again "Your sister has a delicious body," he taunted as he whipped his blade off his back and swung at Ty.

Ty re-leashed his Hidden Blades and blocked Ren's blade. "Grrr..Just so you know Kitty that Jade can and will neuter you like she did to other Bastards foolish enough" Ty said striking with his hidden blade.

Ren glared at Ty as Ty made a cut on his arm. "You'll regret that!" Ren jumped back and transformed to his Lotus Cat form.

"oh come on Kitty don't be mad i was only returning the favor" Ty taunted shifting into Akaky.

Ren went to charge but froze. Ty and Akaky saw Ren almost coward as he looked past them. At first Ty thought it was Ganon but as some blood fell next to Ty and Akaky; they knew it was bigger then Ganon.

Akaky had a confused look on his face before turning his head round to see behind him.

A large black deformed Cat like thing was towering above him. The beast had the eyes of the huntress and the stone on its front left paw. The beast growled at Ren sending Ren to flee.

Akaky back up away from the beast, akakys ears was flatened to his head showing that he was scarred.

The Huntress looked at him and snapped at him to make him jump. Akaky did to and the Huntress ran past him like she was hunting something else.

'where the hell is she going i sure hope she's not going after jade' Ty said. 'i don't know pup but we better go find Midna and Jade' akaky replied.

As Akaky looked to where Ganon was he saw Ganon was full trans formed and not moving.

Akaky walked up to Ganon and lightly poked ganon with his claws while ready to jump back incase.

Ganon twitched and receded back to his Gerudo form. Akaky could see Ganon took a good blow to the skull and that strike had even taken his hair out of its styled form.

"Remind me never to say any cat jokes when dealing with the huntress" Akaky mumbled. 'never thought i'll see Ren run like shit' Ty said.

Midna called to Ty as she was standing in the shadows. Jade had Midna's robe on and both Akaky and Ty thought Ren got what he said he was going to do.

Akaky shifted back to Ty. "Jade did that bastard touch you?"he asks as he lifted Ganon supporting him.

Jade's face was pure rage, "No. But I still want to Castrate him!"

Ty had a breif grin. "Well Sis you'll have to plan how your gunna do that later, we got to get Dad some help."

Midna smiled and stayed in the shadows so the moving light wouldn't get her as she opened a portal. "Step under the portal and we'll be back with the Gerudos," She said 'Gerudos' like she was trying to learn the word.

Ty nodded as he walked under the portal still holding Ganon up. Jade joined him.

Midna nodded and those three went up followed close by Midna.

The portal opened up where the gerudos where waiting. Ty stepped out with Ganon. "I need some help here" He said, jade came out next followed by Midna.

Two Red dressed Gerudos came and grabbed Ganon from Ty. Ferrish looked at Jade and Midna, then he took off his cloak and wrapped it around Midna. "Thank you," she said then went up to Ty, "Did he hurt you?"

"naw.. only this cut i got before he took Jade" Ty said "But i think i hurt Ren's ego" he added with a grin.

Midna smiled and whispered, "Good. And where do I get some 'Apple pie?'"

"I don't know, i haven't had Apple Pie since Iaso had be forced out of Twilight by the Huntress" Ty said.

Impa heard Ty and put her head down in disbelief that he was thinking of food.

Ty seen Impa and shrugged his shoulders. "What?" He said.

Impa took Zelda and they just left. "Hey Ty," a sheikah called, "Guess what I found!"

"What...what ya find?" Ty said.

"A Pie Shop!" The sheikah smiled and left to the shop. "Umm... do we follow him," Midna asked.

"Hell yeah!" Ty said running after the Sheikah.

Ferrish looked at Midna with a curious face, "The light hurts us and you want to follow for some pie?"

"Better decide quick because soon there won't be any left when Goofballs done" Jade said.

Sierra brought Jade an outfit, "Sorry it'd not Sheikah," she bowed.

Minda smiled at Ferrish and used a portal to Ty. As Ty saw the Pie shop and the Sheikah who told him was already there. Ty went for a quick dash when Midna landed on him, "Sorry!"

"Its..Ok.." Ty said getting back up.

"Thanks, stop bowing to me i hate being treated as a superior" Jade said.

Sierra stood straight, "Yes my Lady." Jade saw the outfit was more formal which meant it covered more skin. The outfit was a cream color and Ferrish blushed thinking of Jade in the dress.

Jade went to get changed quickly and returned she handed Midna back her robe.

The portal Midna went through took the cloak then closed. Midna stood with her face down blushing when her cloak landed on her head. "EEep," she jumped a little scared then quickly put her robe on. Ty thought it was funny when she jumped.

Ty tried not to laugh but failed as he soon bursted out laughing.

Midna was embarrassed and walked into the shop not looking at him. 'Pup I think you hurt her feelings,' Akaky said.

Ty feeling guiltly walked in after her. "M'lady i'm sorry i hurt your feelings" Ty said.

Midna put her head down, "Its fine, I'm sure I would have found it funny if it was some one else."

"Is there anything i can do to make it up to you m'lady" Ty asked.

Midna smiled then looked at him, "You could share a pie with me."

Ty smiled,"Ofcourse m'lady, but i doubt the pie's in here is as good as Iaso's" Ty then went to buy a large Apple Pie.

Midna was confused a bit but waited till Ty got back. When Ty came back with the fresh Apple Pie Midna looked at him, "Iaso? Does she cook?"

Ty raised his eyebrow "M'lady Iaso's a guy and Rin's little brother and he's a brillent cook."

Midna blushed, "Sorry the ... Please don't tell him... And Rin has siblings?"

"Yeah she does, you know Ren the one who took Jade and was hiding in your room he's also Rin's brother" Ty said cutting some pie.

Midna started to think, 'If that demon is her brother the rest of her family and her must be as deadly.' Midna saw Ty hand her a fork and a piece of pie. "Thank you," Midna smiled.

"Trust me m'lady they are I should know since i really pissed them off, i'm just lucky that Rin decided to leave them and help me" Ty said taking a bit out of his piece of pie.

"So Rin is good," Midna glanced and saw Ty had eaten almost all of the rest the pie. "Hungry?"

"hehe you have no idea how hungry it makes me transforming into Akaky and back again." Ty said.

Midna giggled and took another bite of her piece.

Jade had went to go check on Ganon, she was really worried about him.

Ty had finished most of the pie but left another slice for Midna. "i was right the pie is not as good as Iaso's"

"You ate it like it was Delicious," Midna giggled.

Jade saw Ganon was resting on his bed and a Gerudo was attending to his wounds. "Jade," Ganon called as she was at the door.

"what can i say, I'm apple pie crazy" Ty said.

Jade walked over to Ganon.

Midna tried to keep her laugh down but that only made her giggles that much cuter.

The Gerudo bowed and stepped out. "Jade is something wrong?" Ganon pulled him self to sit after asking.

"No i just wanted to see if your healing well father" Jade said.

Ty grined. "you know how cute you are when you giggle M'lady"

Midna went red and hid her face, "Th-Thanks," she mumbled.

Ganon smiled, "Thank you. Tell me is the place Midna comes form, is it a better place then here?"

"Hard to say, most of the time me and goofball kept getting stared at by the twili in the Twilight realm" Jade said.

'looks like the pup has a crush on the Princess Midna' Akaky taunted.

"But Takeshi, Rouke and them aren't there, right," Ganon asked.

After Midna finished her piece she looked at the last piece, "Why don't we save that piece for latter?"

"But the Huntress and Majora is there, and the Huntress said that Majora needs five pure souls for something and Majora have chosen me to be the first" Jade said.

"yeah Jade might want it" Ty said picking it up.

Midna smiled and kissed Ty's Check.

Ganon's eyes went fierce, "Next time I see her she will be stopped."

Ty blushed again but soon went being replace by a gentle smile.

"Which for some reason reminds me, earlier some Geurdos where peaking on Ty looking through the keyhole of his room." Jade said.

Ganon raised a brow, "Really now?"

Midna smiled, "So do you want a portal or do I get to see the land back to every one else?"

"i feel like walking back, but its up to you m'lady" Ty said

"that was before Lady Midna was flrting with him" Jade replied.

Midna smiled, "I'd like to walk."

Ganon nodded, "Well that's intriguing... Thank you for wanting to check on me. I think I'll get some rest before I restore the Hyrule Castle."

"then walk it is" Ty said as they started to walk back.

Jade nodded and left Ganon to get soon rest.

Midna stayed close to Ty but kept looking around, "Your land is very beautiful."

"You haven't seen the half of it, but Reach is the best." Ty said.

"Reach? Can we explore," Midna asked as she looked at Ty hoping he would say yes.

"I don't see why not, but lets wait till tomorrow" Ty said.

Midna sighed, "Then you ask Ferrish if we can stay... We were to go back today."

"Well maybe we could go to reach in a hour or two instead it doesn't take long to get there and i did leave something in reach that i want to get before returning to Twilight..so i'll ask Ferrish about it" Ty said.

Midna smiled, "If its not that far then lets go now and Ferrish wont have to know." She wrapped her arms around Ty's arm and held closely, "Please?"

"ohh..alright" Ty said. He then started to lead Midna to Reach.

Midna giggled as she then reached up and kissed his check while holding onto his arm, "Thank you."


	15. Back pains and 2 weeks

Ty blushed for a while. When they reached the pass that lead to the temple like entrance Ol'grey ran up to Ty jumping at him little a hyper pup.

Midna looked at the wolf and slid behind Ty, "Who is that?"

Ty bent down to pet Ol'grey. "Don't worry m'lady he's just my God fathers pet, he won't bite he's just wants to say hello" Ty said.

Midna smiled and reached to pet Ol'Grey, "Alright then."

Ol'grey leaned his head closer so Midna could pet him.

"Dogpile!" Sheikh shouted as he Kujo and some others all jumped on top of Ty, Sheikh being the last to jump stood on top of the pile. "Oh yeah I'm the greatest" he added.

Midna jumped behind Ol'Grey and looked at the dog pile, "Ok? What's going on?"

"I..was...wondering the same.." Ty said from under the pile.

"We just thought that the best way to show our excitment of Ty returning would be to all dogpile on him since he missed Rooftop ruby a while ago" Sheikh said as the mass of Sheikah Teens got up of Ty.

"Rooftop ruby?" Midna stayed behind Ol'Grey till Ty stood, then she walked closer to him.

"a very fun but some what brutal game" Ty said.

"Where are my manners..welcome to Reach Princess Midna, I am Sheikh Ty's Cousin" Sheikh said bowing.

Midna smiled at Sheikh, "Thank you, Sheikh." Midna stood next to Ty and smiled.

"Which brings me to ask why are you both here alone when Rouke or Takeshi and his family could be anywhere and ready to strike?" Danto said walking towards them.

Midna blushed then bowed to Danto, "It's my fault. I wanted to see more before we left and I had to get back to work."

Danto stayed silent for a bit till saying "you can stay for the day but next time please think before going off, i'll have Zen inform the others of your were abouts".

Midna groaned and kept her head down, "Thank you Lord Danto."

Danto walked back into Reach. Ty knowing he wasen't let of the hook that easy looked to Midna. "so you want see the village".

Midna nodded her head, "I'd love that, Ty," as she said his name she wrapped her arm around his.

Ty led Midna into the village, The village was in the middle of preparing for its yearly festavil, paper lanterns where being hanged up and the clans banners hung proudly for the higher buildings.

"Oh my, what's going on here," Midna asked as she looked around.

"damn how could i forget today is the 1000th year since the Clan was Founded" Ty said.

Midna looked at Ty, "I would say you were distracted."

"but i normally forget about it since i usally sneak of to the windmill hut while everyone else gets ready for it." Ty said. Above on one of the rooftops Sheikh and Kujo where working together to put up a banner.

"Well lets see what you left here," Midna wrapped her arms around Ty's and held it closely.

"its in my room at Grandpa's i think" Ty said.

"The princess is getting a little close to Ty isn't she?" Kujo said to Sheikh.

"Why? Would you prefer she got close to you?" Sheikh teased.

"No its just well Ty's normally obivious to women and well now he's not" Kujo said lightly hitting sheikh on the head.

Sheikh laughed as he then said, "Maybe the princess sleeps in his bed."

"Thats not likely Sheikh you know how sheepish Ty is about his scars" Kujo rolled his eyes.

"True. And that could keep him as a virgin forever."

"Then again i don't think thats gunna stop the gerudo women so i think the princess has a little compertistion" Kujo said finishing putting the banner up.

"You really think so? I mean Ty only seems to see two females and one is his twin," Sheikh moved on to the next thing.

"This is your Grandpa's house? It's beautiful," Midna said as she stayed close to Ty.

"Yeah this Grandpa's house he built it himself long ago" Ty said walking up to the sliding Door the guards only sat outside of Danto's study so Ty was aable to just go into the house.

Midna fallowed him, "Well he sure can make them beautiful. So Ty," Midna blushed as she caught up to him.

"Yeah.." Ty said not looking back as he walked up the stairs.

"Do you... I mean... Why do you let me hang on you?"

"well if hanging onto me makes you feel comfortable then who i'm i to stop you" Ty said stopping at his door.

Midna lowered her head, "Oh I see... So it bothers you?"

"No it doesn't bother me" Ty opened the door and thanked the goddesses that his room wasen't a mess.

Midna blushed and then looked at his room. She then closed his door and turned him to kiss her. "Please don't make me have to spell it out," She was blushing as she pulled from the kiss.

"Spell...spell what out?" Ty asked blushing.

"I like you," Midna was still blushing, "Do you like me?"

Ty looked surprised for a mintue before smiling. "Yeah Princess i do...your very beautful"

"Just my beauty catches your eye," Midna smiled as she wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled her self closer.

"and you have a very kind heart... i just think you deserve better than me" Ty said.

Midna shook her head, "I don't like any one but you."

She kissed him and held her self ageist him.

Ty was lost for words so he kissed back.

Midna's blush went redder and when they broke the kiss she nuzzled her face into his chest, "Thank you for not pushing me away."

"I could never push you away Midna" Ty said.

Midna slid her arms from around his neck to rest on his chest, "Thank you."

"Your weclome" Ty said.

"Oh my goddessess Kujo did you see that!" Sheikh said, He and Kujo was on an opposite rooftop to Ty's window.

"I sure did" Kujo repiled.

"What the HELL is he thinking? Does he not remember she is from the other realm?"

"Whats going on here?" Zen asks standing next to Kujo, "Before you both ask i'm only just back from letting Jade and the Great Fairy of Twilight where Ty and Lady Midna is"He added.

"Zen," Sheikh rubbed the back of his head, "Nothing...Nothings going on." Sheikh hastily left leaving Kujo alone.

Zen raised his Eyebrow before looking to Kujo. Kujo pointed to Ty's Window, Zen looked and Seen Ty with Midna lieing on his cheast. "About time" Zen said.

"Your not bothered about that?" Kujo asked.

"Nope besides Jade told me that Lady Midna had feelings for Ty" Zen replied.

"So Sheikh ran like a scaredy cat for no reason?" Kujo smiled.

Midna stood up from Ty smiling, "Ok lets finish what we came here for."

"Right well there's a hidden compartment in the ceiling where my stuff is, i just need to get up there" Ty said as he moved a panel of the ceiling and climbing up into it. a while later Ty jumped back down with a old panflute.

"Whats that?" Midna was looking at the pan-flute trying to figure it out.

"Its a Panflute...well a very old one its an inturment most of my family plays a different inturment." Ty said cleaning the dust of it.

"Play music then. I would like to hear what a pan-flute sounds like," she gave a cute smile.

Ty put the panflute to his mouth and plays a simple tune before moving on to the lullaby his mother use to play to him and Jade.

Jade was heading for Ty's room when she heard him playing the lullaby.

Midna smiled and listen carefully to the tune.

Jade stopped outside the door she slid it open quitely. Ty finished the lullaby, he then sensed that they wasen't alone he looked to the Door and seen Jade there.

"Enjoying ourselves are we" Jade said folding her arms.

Midna blushed, "If you're here... Please tell me he isn't."

Ferrish was standing beside the door next to Jade, "Well that's not nice."

"I guess Zen was quick to tell you we where here" Ty said nerviously.

Jade smiled and Ferrish opened the door more, "Yes and my Lady, you know how dangerous it can be here? Need I remind you of earlier this morning."

Midna lowered her head and slipped behind Ty.

"No one needs to be reminded about earlier Ferrish, seeing as it was my fault that Ren was there and that bomb i should not have taunted him" Ty said.

Ferrish looked at Ty, "yes how ever you got your sister back and got Lady Midna out before you were crushed."

"Lady Midna got jade back i was to busy dealing with a pissed off kitty" Ty said. "Is dad here or is he still healing from fighting the huntress?"

Jade smiled, "I'm so telling him that and no he is resting."

"Tell him what!" Ty said.

"You said 'Dad' and that makes it the second time you've referred to him as such with out being mean."

"would you rather me going back to calling him Bastard?" Ty said with a grin.

Jade shook her head. Ferrish looked to Midna then to Jade, "We do need to head back today."

"Are we heading back to gerudo land first or straight back to Twilight?" Ty asks.

"I already sent the other Twilis back. Do you wish to stop back at the Gerudo land?"

"Nah lets just go straight to Twilight" Ty said.

"I will let ganon know you have gone back to Twilight" Danto Said, "M'lady i know my grandchildren are meant to protect you but please look out for them too" He added.

Midna and Ferrish bowed, "I will," she answered.

Danto returned the bow. "If you ever need help don't hesitate to come to us" he said.

Midna smiled, "I'll keep that in mind."

Ferrish opened a portal behind Ty and Midna. Midna took Ty's hand and went through. Jade said bye and fallowed and as soon as Ferrish went through the portal closed.

when the portal opened up in the Twilight Realm Ty had somehow fell through face first. Jade walked out and couldn't help laugh at her Brothers expence.

Midna giggled and stood by Ty, "Are you ok?"

Ferrish stepped through and smiled at Jade he quickly then looked to Ty.

"Yeah..I'm alright" Ty said getting up and dusting himself off.

"Then lets get going," Ferrish said wanting them to move. Jade saw they were in a jungle, then she realized which jungle.

"You had to choose this Jungle didn't you" Jade said.

"This jungle is where Reach is in the light realm, I simply opened a portal to the Twilight. I did not know, I'm sorry," Ferrish bowed and Midna was lost on what was going on.

"As long as the Huntress or Majora isn't nearby then its ok Ferrish" Jade said.

Midna stiffened, "This is where you found her?"

Ferrish nodded, "Lets get going if I open another portal we may have the unwanted company."

"Yeah this place gives me the creeps" Ty said.

Midna stayed close as they started to move. It took only three hours to leave the jungle and see the Twili soldiers waiting for them.

"Sorry to keep you all waiting" Ty said to the soldiers.

One of the soldiers looked at Ty and spoke its tongue, "We waited for Lady Midna."

Ferrish looked back at the Jungle, "She is coming."

The soldiers quickly surrounded Midna to protect her.

"Whose coming!" Ty said drawing his hidden blades. Jade quickly drew her own blade.

They saw the Huntress in her untamed form. She had a cut on her upper left shoulder and she was almost as tall as the trees. She growled at Ferrish and the others, some of the soldiers backed off ready to run then fight.

Ty shouted out in pain as Akaky forcefully took control, after he finished Transforming Akaky crouched down all all fours growling loudly with his fangs bared trying to make himself look bigger that what he was even though the Huntress was still taller than him. Jade quickly stood infront of Midna, "come on you cowards get back here!" she shouted to the Soldiers.

The Huntress glared at Akaky and her hair swatted at Midna.

Akaky thinking quick jumped into the way of the Huntress's strike.

Her hair wrapped tightly around his waist and flung him behind her. She looked at Jade and Ferrish she quickly went for Jade.

Jade seen the Huntress going for her and qiuckly form lighten in her hand and threw it at the huntress.

Akaky crashed through some trees before falling onto the ground as some of the broken trees fell on him.

Jade saw the lighten didn't seem to hurt let along hit the huntress. Ferrish watched as another piece of hair wrapped around Jades leg. As he went to strike Midna shouted for help. The soldiers ran after Akaky was tossed and a black fog had pin Midna.

Akaky painfully got on his feet, He ignored the pain he was in and picked up on of the broken trees and tossed it at the huntress as he shouted "Let them go!"

Ferrish saw Akaky and went to Midna and dispelled the black fog. The Huntress turned with Jade in her fog like purple hair, "You coward earlier. You think you scare me," she hissed her words and her tail blocked Ferrish's attack.

Akaky growled " its was your uglyness that scared me, do your self a favor and grow some proper Fur you look like lost a fight with a pair of scissors!" he roared as he pounced.

Huntress threw Jade as she charged for Akaky, "My Fur is nothing like your mange!"

Ferrish quickly went to catch Jade.

"I'll rather be a scruffy mutt than a shaven cat" Akaky growled slashing with his claws.

His claws made but scratches and it was the stone on her hand that shielded her. The Huntress went to bite Akaky on his back.

Akaky tried to get out he way of the huntress' fangs but her Tail tripped him up allowing her to sink her fangs into his black.

The Huntress lifted him and ran into the jungle. Akaky was hitting every tree and could feel her fangs had something on them like a wax. She took Akaky to a small enclosed pond and dropped him on the ground next to the lake.

Akaky tried to get up but his Back was literally screaming in pain as he tried to move.

The huntress took her human form, "Why do you help the Goddess?"

She went to a plant and cut it walking back to Ty.

Akaky painfully shifted back to Ty, "I don't help the Goddesses i fight you to protect my family and friends" Ty shouted in pain.

The Huntress pinned him and put the plants nectar on the bite marks, "I don't seek your Family."

"AHHH!...don't lie Jade told me about her being of of the five pure soul majora needs!" he shouted as the plants nectar stung the bite marks.

"Stop squirming, if I don't get the poison out you'll die! And if Jade is tainted Majora won't want her! The longer she stays untouched the longer I'll be told to hunt her," the Huntress got off Ty.

"What do you mean if Jade is tainted then Majora won't want her!" Ty shouted.

"The pure souls are untouched by both darkness and males." The Huntress brought Ty a piece of bark, "Bite this."

Ty looked at the piece of bark. "why bite that and why do you care if i die!" Ty said.

Huntress sighed, "Look Rin asked me. And she said she would do something for me if I helped her. Now bite this bark or bite your tongue."

Ty quickly put the bark in his mouth. "I'm no going to like why i have this in my mouth i'm I?" Ty said.

Ty felt the Huntress's hair pull the nectar and small painful pins out of the teeth marks.

Ty bit down hard on the bark, "Shit this hurts!"

When the long thing pins were out she pulled the bark out of his mouth, "Look either find your sister a male or have evil consume her but either way I'll only give you two weeks after that Majora will force me to kill her."

Ty felt a burning sting as he was ported near Midna and the others.

Jade seeing Ty lieing there, ran up to him "Ty are you alright!" she asks seeing the bite marks and brusies on him.

Midna was close behind with Ferrish, "Ty!"

"uh..." Ty moanes sitting up a little with jade holding him steady.

"Ty, are you ok?" Midna asked as Ferrish started looking and healing his wounds.

"Yeah i'm ok" Ty said.

"Don't lie goofball i know your not i can see it in your eyes" Jade said.

Midna looked from Ty to Jade then Ferrish spoke, "Something was pulled out. The bite marks What was in them?"

"Poison, the huntress put nectar on the wounds and pulled the solid poison out as little pins" Ty said.

Jade went whiter then snow, "Th-the..."

"Huntress? Why," Ferrish finished for Jade.

"Apparently Rin had made a deal with her, but the main thing is we only have two weeks before the huntress will be back to kill you Jade. According to the huntress the only way for you to get of Majora's list of pure souls is for you to either find a boyfreind or be consumed by evil" Ty said.

Jade got confused and Minda did as well, "So I need a boyfriend? Or become evil in two weeks... You've got to be kidding me?"

Ferrish finished one side and went to the other, keeping his face down not wanting to show his idea.

"Do i look like i'm kidding!" Ty said with a serious look on his face. "i don't like the situation either besides judging from our previous fight with the huntress i don't think none of us will be able to stop her next time"

"Why do I have to be tainted! Can't she just go get some one else! And how is me getting a boyfriend going to taint me?" Jade then bit her tongue realizing Ty meant something else.

"Yeah i knew you weren't going to like what that meant" Ty said seeing her shock.

Jade went red and turned around not looking at any of them.

"Whats it going to be Sis Evil or boyfriend you can't hope to avoid the huntress or Majora any longer" Ty said.

Ferrish finished healing Ty then punched him, "Do you really think she feels she can? You just told her she has three choices and none of them are very favoring!"

"Ow... And do you have any surjestions please go ahead just remember one thing i'm not one for coming up with plans!" Ty shouts as Ferrish had hit a still tender spot on his back.

Ferrish stood up and opened a portal, "Lets get back to the Palace then we can see how to help Lady Jade."

"alright" Ty said standing up, he went through the portal first followed by Jade then Midna wtih Ferrish going through last.

Once through the portal Jade went to the room given to her. Midna walked with Ty to his and apologized for Ferrish's punch. Ferrish just waited trying to think of help Jade with out her getting hurt.

As Jade sat on her bed Nara came up to her, "Jade?"

"No Ferrish was right to hit me i was a bit insensetive about Jade's situation" Ty said.

"Oh hey Nara" Jade said trying to hide distrest.

"But she needed to know," Midna was trying to cheer up Ty.

"Jade what's wrong? You looked hurt?"

"yeah but i still should have found a better way to tell her" Ty said opening his door.

"Ty just told me that i got two weeks to somehow get of Majora's list of pure Souls before the Huntress will come and kill me, and i don't like the only ways i can do that" Jade replied.

"Well what are you're options," Nara asked as she sat on Jade's shoulder.

Midna sighed, "Well would you like your sister returned to your father?"

"Become consumed by evil or get a boyfriend and no longer be a virgin" Jade replied.

"I think thats for the best that way she'll have others better at protecting her than me"

Nara looked at Jade, "But isn't Gerudo custom to wed a virgin at the age of 14 to 16? Or at least that's what my mommy's sister told me long ago... So shouldn't you have lost your purity?"

"Then I'll send her there," Midna got up and left for Jade's room.

"You forget Nara that i was raised as a Sheikah i didn't find out i was half gerudo till a couple of months ago, and Sheikah culture is very different" Jade said leaning back.

"Then ask your father to hold a ceremony for you, I'm sure there is someone who you like and would want to be theirs and have them in return." Nara giggled, "I know Rin made you blush at hearing a name of someone. So think who would you like to have your heart even if time separates you?"

"You make it sound so easy Nara, i did have someone who i loved and who loved me back but fate was cruel to us and he died trying to protect me" Jade said holding back her tears.

Nara smiled, "Death is but a brief pass. If you would like I could take you to the Zora Domain and I can ask Nayru if she could give you a night with him."

Midna knocked on Jade's door.

"You would do that for me Nara thank you" Jade said as she went to open the door.

Midna was trying to smile, "Ty and I think you may be safer back in your home. I hope you're not mad."

Nara smiled, "See! And My Mommy can be waiting for us there!"

"No i not mad m'lady i don't want to see my brother nearly get himself killed trying to protect me again." Jade smiled.

"I'll go with her," Nara smiled as she came and sat on Jade's shoulder.

Midna looked at the fairy, "If you stay out or the light I guess you'll be fine; but you need Ferrish's permission still."

Midna looked back to Jade, "I'd say something more but if I do it may not work out. Let Nara ask then I'll open the portal for you."

"Thank you m'lady" Jade said.

Nara flew to Ferrish to ask. Midna smiled at Jade, "You have a plan, don't you?"

"Kind of, its more like Nara's plan" Jade said.

Nara came back and went straight with a salute, "Ferrish says that I can leave but only for three days. And that if my idea doesn't work he wishes to see you Jade."

"Then lets go" Jade said.

"just watch out sis Rouke and Takeshi's lot is still out there" Ty said standing behind Jade, he then gives her a hug.

Nara jumped, "You're fast; just like my mommy's other sister. Lets GO!" Midna opened a portal for them and Nara went threw first singing.

"See ya goofball, M'lady" Jade said bowing before following Nara through the portal.

On the other side Jade saw Nara in the sun but she wasn't a dark blue, she had light blue skin and was more teal-ish then just blue, "Jade!"

She flew to Jade, "Is that what a Gerudo looks like," she pointed to a purple dressed Gerudo that was staring at them.

"Yeah hard to beilieve i'm half gerudo just by looking at me isn't it" Jade replies. Jade then turns her attention to the gerudo. "Is Father still resting?" She asks.

The Gerudo bowed, "Yes my Lady. Lord Ganon is still resting. Shall I inform him you are back?"

Nara giggled, "They do that to Mommy's sister too."

"Would you please" Jade replies.

The Gerudo bowed and went to tell Ganon. "Jade? When do you wish to leave for the Zora's Domain," Nara asked as she spun around.

"After i tell Father about what happened" Jade said.

Nara nodded. The two went to Ganon who was just woken up, "Jade whats wrong? I thought you were to stay with your brother?"

"I was but something happened as soon as we made it just outside the Palace Ty and lady Midna though it would be best for me to stay here for a while" Jade said.

"What happened?"

"The huntress was waiting for me and Ty almost got himself killed stopping her for now but now i got two weeks before she comes and kills me" Jade said nerviously.

Ganon went red with rage, "How DARE SHE!"

He got out off bed, "If she comes here I will protect you. And what do you mean you have TWO Weeks?"

"thats thing i have two weeks to get of Majora's list of Pure Souls and there's only two ways... be consumed by evil or lose my purity" Jade said.

Ganon glared at Nara, "What does she mean?"

Nara whimpered and hid behind Jade's neck, "As in being bedded."

Jade went pure red in embrashment at the way Nara had put it.

Ganon growled, "Is it true Jade?"

He held his rage but Nara was still scared and hiding in Jade's hair.

"Yeah Ty heard it from the Huntress" Jade said.

Ganon walked to the nearest wall and punched threw the wall, "Please know I understand you'll do what you need but that thing returns she will die."

Ganon growled then took a breath, "I'm sure you love someone and I hope they care for you like I do your mother."

"One problem with that, the one i love already gave his life for me" Jade said looking down.

Nara spoke quietly, "But Nayru could grant one night for Jade to spend with him. But we need to leave for the Zora Domain so I can tell my Mommy and ask Nayru."

"That depends if Kage want to, I can't force him even if it does save me from the Huntress" Jade said.

Ganon nodded and looked away, "Jade the heart will do as it wishes and if this Kage loved you to give his life for you I'm sure that the love you wish him will put him into bliss."

Nara tugged Jade's hair and whispered, "Jade he is bleeding."

Jade looked and seen the blood, "Father are you ok" she asks walking up to him.

Ganon looked and saw he opened his wounds, "I'll be fine. Jade go ask the Goddess and please let me know what happens. If you stay on the list I will go over protective father on you."

Jade hugged ganon. "you going into over protective father mode is know where as bad as Grandpa having to literally beat boys away from me with his walking stick, and those were the boys who grown anmune to me kicking them in the balls" Jade said.

Ganon smiled and hugged back, "Good to know."

"I best be getting to Zora's domain then" Jade said letting go.

Ganon sighed and grumbled to himself before saying, "Stay safe, please."

"I will" Jade said walking out.

Nara waited till they were out of the Gerudo land. "Jade...If mommy is not there I need to sneak you into the hidden chamber."

"No problem Nara, as a Sheikah Stelth is my speicalty" Jade said.

Nara giggled as she came out from hiding, "Yay!"

"So which way to Zora's domain?" Jade asks.

"Fallow me," Nara flew off and lead Jade. As they reached the waters Nara got harder to see but her giggles helped. Soon Nara had lead Jade through an icy part of the Zora land and to a Frozen and forgotten Temple.

"The Zora Domain seems to been frozen some... Well then Shall we pray inside is warm?"

"it better be i can't stand the cold" Jade said walking up to the enterance.

In side blue fire was burning keeping the temple warm. Nara flew around calling out but only her echos came back.

"I guess mommy isn't here... Well then fallow me," Nara took Jade deep in side. The walls were trimmed in gold and made of white marble. Nara went up to a wall that had a carved Nayru and the gold that was her body was still so clean like it had never aged. Nara looked at the wall, "Jade, you didn't by chance bring water with you, did you?"

"I think so" Jade said she took out a small sack and looked in side it, she then found a bottle of spring water.

Nara took the water and some how got it opened. She poured the water in the hollowed part of Nayru's hair. As the water flowed the eyes of Nayru glowed a bright blue then the wall facing Nayru opened to reveal a stair well. Nara gave the bottle back to Jade and pulled her into the door way before it closed again. Jade saw blue flamed touches lit the way was they went down. At the bottom Jade saw a pool of Water so clear and pure. "This is where Lady Nayru can hear your plea. Bow down," Nara got on the floor and knelled down.

Jade followed Nara's lead in kneeled down.

Nara began speaking ancient Hylian. Soon Jade heard the water move and a sweet song bird like voice called to her soul, 'Jade, Daughter of Ganon blessed by my sister, is it true you seek to be free of the dark one?'

"Yes Lady Nayru i seek to no longer to be hunted by the huntress my family and friends risk there own lives to protect me" Jade said.

'I see. This Huntress has harmed many before and I see you wish to care for others. I'll grant your wish if you promise to return here once a year to help my temple to not be forgotten. Do you accept my terms?'

"I accept Lady Nayru, what you ask shall be done as is my word" Jade replies.

Jade saw the floor light up and the old markings got brighter. When the white light was gone she was a field of purple tulips. in the center of the field was an emerald temple. Jade went closer and saw Kage standing on the steps. He looked like he had never died and he seemed surprised yet happy to see her.

"Kage!" Jade shouted in joy as she hugged him. "Kage i missed you so much there's not a day gone by that i haven't thought about you" she said holding Kage tight.

Kage held her close, "I've never forgotten you either; I missed you so my butterfly."

Jade blushed at Kage calling her by her old nickname.

He gave a soft blush back, "Please tell me you're still alive and that this is a wonderful dream."

"Yes i'm still alive Kage" Jade said as she put her hand on his cheak.


	16. Shoe knifes and hair dye

When they had finished Kage held her still, "Maybe you can come back and visit me, I promise to stay here waiting to see you."

Jade nuzzled her face into his chest,"I have to return here once a year anyways Kage i gave my word to Lady Nayru to come here to help the temple to not be forgotten"

"Then maybe you can stay with me for a bit when you come back," Kage said as he held her close listening to her heart.

"I'll love that" Jade said.

Kage smiled and held her even after they fell asleep. In the morning Jade was in a soft blue bed in the Temple Nara had taken her to. Nara was sleeping on the pillow next to her.

Jade quietly got out the bed and quickly got changed, when dressed she gently sat on the edge of the bed.

She could still feel the gentle touch of Kage. Nara opened her eyes then stretched, "Morning Jade, you going to thank Lady Nayru?"

Jade smiled "Ofcourse Nara" she said standing up.

Nara smiled, "Now you're safe!"

"Safe from the huntress but not Ren or Haruto" Jade said leaving the room.

Nara fallowed her, "Who is Ren and Haruto?"

"Two bastard Death Dancers who tried to take my purity, before we returned to twilight Ren kidnapped me, luckily i was rescued before he could try to force himself upon me" jade said.

Nara nodded as they went back to the hidden room. Nara bowed and prayed to Nayru.

Jade kneeled down and also prayed thank Nayru and promising that she will return as so vowed once a year.

After they prayed Nara lead them out, "So What do we do now?"

"Don't know, but its not a good idea to stay for long since we don't know if any Death Dancers or Rouke is around. I think we should get back to Gerudo lands as fast as possible" Jade said.

Nara smiled and fallowed Jade back to the Gerudos. As they traveled Jade swore she heard the Huntress cry in pain and she knew why.

Jade knew she better get back quick just in-case Majora decided to get her himself. So she increased her pace. They soon got back to gerudo land.

As they got close to the village Jade saw Haruto waiting in the shadows, "Jade, so good to see you."

"Oh Shit" Jade cursed, jade glanced at Nara giving her a 'quick go get Father' look. "Back of Bastard" Jade said to Haruto.

Nara took off to head for Ganon. Haruto smiled and came closer to Jade, "You seem different. Almost like I was to late, Ren told me you managed to get away from him. You wont be so lucky with me," his eyes shimmered.

"You try and i'll do all women a favor by neutering you" jade said glaring at him. 'Hurry Nara' she though.

Nara flew fast and ran into Ganon as he had just gotten up. Ganon caught the dizzy fairy and she said two words, "Jade... Haruto."

Haruto smiled, "It would be nice to watch squirm. As for the neutering, try it and see what I do to you."

"Not without a fight Bastard" Jade said drawing her blade. 'you'll be in for a nasty surprise when i kick you in the balls with the knife hidden in my shoe' she thought to herself.

Haruto went to charge when Jade saw him stun with red lighting.

"Jade come Here," Ganon called, Nara was still dizzy from going head first int Ganon she was holding onto his free hair.

Jade sighed with relieve as she walked over to Ganon.

Haruto growled and glared as she left from in front of him, 'How could I have left my guard down? I will have her soon enough,' he thought to himself. As Jade got closer she saw Nara trying to fly straight. Haruto closed his eyes and forced a painful shadow jump to safety.

Jade turned to see Haruto gone. "ah and i wanted to kick him in the balls with my shoe knife" Jade said with a grin.

Ganon hugged her, "I'm glad you're safe."

Nara held Jade's hair, "Jade?"

Jade hugged him back, "Yeah Nara?"

"Why is your dad like rock? My head hurts," Nara was still a bit cross eyed.

"I don't know" Jade said letting Nara rest on her hand.

Ganon looked confused, "Jade, did you get what you sought?"

Jade blushed, "Yeah" she replied shyly.

Ganon looked pained but he smiled, "I'm glad."

"Though Kage was a little scared that you would kill him more than he already is" Jade said.

Ganon smiled a bit cocky like, "So I scare the dead as well? Though that one you choose has no need to fear me, I thank him for helping to save you from death."

"He promised to wait for me at the temple when i have to return once a year on Nayru's wish to help the temple not to be forgotten" Jade said.

Ganon laughed and picked Jade up like she was a child, "Lady Nayru is a fav among the ladies here, I'll let you take any you wish to help keep the temple."

Jade gave him a fake glare "then why aren't you there?" she said.

"Because I prefer Lady Din," he gave a teasing smile and let her down, "Please while you're here make your self at home, and get to know the Gerudos more."

"Alright as long as the ones who were peaking on Goofball don't ask me how to get his attention since Lady Midna has it..i'll think i'll try the archery course" Jade said.

Ganon smiled and walked with her to the archery course.

Jade took out her quiver of arrows and counted how many she had, pleased that she had plenty she checked her bow to see if the bow string needed to be tightened.

Ganon left to finish getting dressed and Nara watched Jade.

Jade notched an arrow and took aim at the target furthest away from her, she stayed still for a few seconds then released the arrow hitting dead center, she then quickly ready another arrow and without taking time to aim she let the arrow lose splitting the first arrow and hitting the bulls eye.

The Gerudo standing at the archery clapped, "Very well done, my Lady."

"Thanks you" Jade said taking a bow.

"Can you do so on a moving horse?" The Gerudo pulled out a horse from the stand and got on her's.

"Don't know never tried before, i'm more used to staying hidden in one spot waiting for days for my target to come to me before taking a single shot, but i won't know till i try" Jade said taking a horse.

"I'll guide your horse then and we'll start slowly. Let me know when you would like me to let you and your horse free to try on your own."

Jade nodded and notched an arrow.

The Gerudo lead her at a walking speed to start, "Hit all you can, this should be easy."

Jade released the arrow and hit just bellow the bulls eye, she then got another arrow and split the first one down the middle before aiming for the next target.

Once the walked part was done the Gerudo counted her points, "My Lady you did well, I would suggest to try at walking speed at least one more time. Less you want to try trot?"

"I'll try walking speed" Jade said.

The Gerudo walked Jade again.

This time Jade it most of the targets dead center and hit some multiple times.

The Gerudo smiled, "Wonderful my Lady. Shall we try trot?"

"yeah why not" Jade said.

"Alright, Keep in mind you must feel the horse and it's movements," she said as she started the horses to trot.

Jade got ready to fire an arrow she waited till the horse was at a certain distance and angle, she let the arrow lose and it hit the outer ring.

The Gerudo watched as Jade was over thinking it. Jade felt the horse get pulled from the targets, "My Lady Jade, Feel the horse! You two must beat the same beat, and Don't think to much! Watch my lead."

Jade saw the Gerudo trot her horse with out Jade. As she trotted she let her arrows go and Jade saw how she let them flow and didn't even try to aim yet she made bulls-eyes every time.

Jade watched, she then tried again. This time she hit the bulls-eyes most the time and only hit the outer ring once. Jade stopped the horse and petted its neck.

"Much better my Lady," the Gerudo smiled.

"I'll think i'll leave it that" Jade said getting of the horse she then stroked the horse's head.

"Yes my Lady," the Gerudo bowed.

Jade left to go and explore the castle.

Ganon's hidden castle was rather large and hidden into the rock. Jade came across a door that didn't match the rest in the hall.

Jade made a note to get back to this door later, she went back outside and sat on a step.

Nara looked out from Jade's hair, "Sorry I took a nap. What's wrong?"

"nothing just enjoying the view" jade said.

"Oh...Ok," Nara stretched, "So you going to make friends?"

"Yeah its just a little hard seeing as they treat me as a superior" Jade said.

"Then tell them to stop," Nara giggled right as Sierra came up behind Jade.

"My Lady is something wrong?"

"No i am just sitting about" Jade said.

Nara looked at Sierra, "Blond? But aren't you suppose to have red?"

Sierra sat by Jade, "My Lady, I was wondering, you lived at Reach, right?"

"Yeah born and raised" Jade said.

Nara was trying to get Sierra's attention but was failing.

"Do you know Zen?"

"Yeah Zen was adopted and raised along side me and Goofball by Grandpa so i know him very well better than most" Jade said.

Sierra blushed, "So...Has he...I mean... Does he like women?"

She dropped her head to cover her face with blond hair.

Jade looked at Sierra. "He does..but he was betrayed by his love...he was heartbroken but still he loved her then she was captured by Rouke's men no one knows what happened to her"

Sierra sighed and her blush turned to a light tear, "He knows now...The three me and my sisters caught alive I took them to Danto... One man begged poorly to be spared, another stayed quite but the last taunted about what they did to a woman calling out for him..."

Sierra stood up wishing she didn't ask and hoping she only had a crush, "If you would like I could show you where I train, it has much better views."

"Sure why not i got nothing to do" Jade said standing up. "Let me guess Zen disemboweled and decapitated the bastard?" she added.

Sierra cringed a bit but restored her posture, "Yes he did, It was quite messy and ... I never thought anyone could move that fast."

"Zen does that sometimes, he always gets the top level missions that involves assassinations, the Disemboweling and decapitating is like his Calling card to let enemies know he done it, scares the crap out of them he also does it when someone really pisses him off which is very hard to do" Jade said.

Sierra sighed as she lead Jade. 'Why can't I drop my dreams... I'm a Gerudo no matter who my father is! I need to stay focus,' She thought to her self; then mumbled just barely a whisper, "Must Nayru be so cruel?"

"So what you think of Reach then" Jade asks changing the subject.

"I like it, it seems much better then here. I really like those, umm... I think Rice fields is what they're called. The forest around there is much thicker too, any thing you like here?"

"Its a bit warmer and theres no gits trying to hit on me" Jade said.

"Gits?" Sierra stopped and looked at Jade.

"Just a term i call any idiot who annoys me, mainly boys who just doesn't understand 'get lost'" Jade said.

Sierra nodded and opened the door she lead Jade to. Jade saw the other eight Shadow dancers sitting and eating. Sierra took Jade up the ladder in the back of the room. At the top was a window like door giving a beautiful look over the forest on the out reach of Gerudo territory.

Jade looked out the window like door breathless at the sight of the forest. "Your right it is a lovely view".

"Told you, Our training grounds are in the forest. Ghoma doesn't like it but Ganon makes her allow it." Sierra walked out the door and down small ledge to sit.

"I love to explore forests seeing the natural beauty of the world" Jade said sitting next to her.

Sierra smiled, "I'll bring you up to watch the sun rise. Ghoma's forest shimmers like a sea of colors."

"That sounds amazing" Jade said.

Sierra blush, "The webs are sticky but They show you your deepest wish. But mine I can't see."

"I hate bugs, maybe you not beening able to see your deepest wish could be a sign" Jade said.

Sierra looked at Jade, "A sign of what?"

"Don't know my Grandma would know more about reading signs and finding out there meaning" Jade said.

Sierra nodded, "Would you like to go down there? Ghoma and her children wont be where the training is set up."

"Yeah" Jade said climbing down the ladder.

Sierra fallowed after Jade, "Be careful though, some Leevers have been trying to claim this land."

"Then they can taste my Blade" Jade said.

Sierra giggled a bit, "Yes my Lady."

Jade looked at Sierra "can you please stop calling me my lady" she asks.

Sierra nodded, "If you'd like I'll keep calling you Jade then. But why don't you like being called Lady?"

"it just annoys me a bit, and i don't really like being treated as a superior" Jade said.

"Jade, We call you Lady not as our superior, but as ally. We did the same when Takeshi, and his family, till they turned out as enemies. Have you not hear a Gerudo speak to another?"

"No i haven't" Jade said.

"We even refer each other as 'Lady', Though we are suppose to call you 'Princess' or something more like that. Like Lady Cresa, she is a shadow dancer; and we believe she is some one from long ago. Which is why even your Father, Lord Ganondorf can not even touch her."

"So Cresa was reincarnated?" Jade asked.

Sierra nodded, "Many times, and she will be till her true love comes back and holds her."

"I hope her Love returns soon to her" Jade said.

Sierra sighed, "Jade have you heard of the stories from when the Goddess walked among us?"

Jade thought for a bit. "I have to say no Sierra, the Sheikahs of Reach are decsendents of a Sheikah tribe not from Hyrule so we have different stories" Jade said.

Sierra shook her head, "The Sheikahs of Hyrule helped the Gerudo long ago. Let me tell you a story of the Priest of Din, that is if you'll hear it."

"Sure i'll listen" Jade said.

"'Long ago when the mother's Nayru, Din and Farore would walk here; they each took a Priest. These priest were but children; taken so they could keep peace. Din took a young Gerudo who's father was Hylain. The Priest had fire blue hair, and was in love with a Gerudo that had soft pink hair. The Gerudo with the pink hair was called Cresa, and she loved the Priest so much she suck away to live with them. She was in danger, a powerful evil planed to use her. The warriors who taught the priest to fight had to take Cresa. The red warrior trained Cresa in the arts of the Sheikah. Cresa was stronger and when her Priest saw her after so long they both were happy. Soon the Priest had to come to the Temple of Din in what is now the lost desert; the priest brought Cresa home. The Priest asked Din to give them a way to be old enough to marry Cresa. Din did so and as soon as the two were turned to the right age; Cresa was kidnapped. Once saved it was to late... The evil did what it needed to. Cresa was broken and was bare a child of evil. When she came to birth it she made a promise to her Priest, 'No matter what has happened my Heart is yours. And if we're ever split up I will wait back in our home, in the pink rose outfit you gave me. I promise to wait and never touch another till you come and hold me safely in your arms.' During the birth Cresa died, No one knows if the Priest is alive or is to be reborn," Sierra sighed as she finished the story.

Jade was awestruck be the story, she had heard tragic stories of love before but this one was the most heartbreaking she ever heard.

Sierra looked at her, "Sorry to up set you."

"Sierra," the two heard a soft voice from above them.

"No need to be sorry it didn't upset me" Jade said. Jade looked up above them.

Cresa was looking over the small ledge, "Sierra, My mother wants you. She said some one broke Nayru's statue."

Sierra sighed, "Jade, that's Cresa. Please don't go to far from here."

"Ok, i'll stay here, i need to clean my katana anyways" Jade said.

Sierra bowed and left. Cresa sat down, "I see you're Lady Jade. I was wondering, have you seen much of the world?"

"Only Reach a little of hyrule castle town and a small part of Zora's Domain" Jade said cleaning the katana and sharpening the blade.

Cresa jumped down next to her, "Do you see any one there?"

Jade looked to her "where you mean Reach, Castle town or Zora's dormain" She said.

"At Reach... I heard Sierra tell you about ... well me. I was wondering have you seen a Priest with Fire Blue hair."

"I don't think so Reach is made up of several outpost like villages i only really been in the Pass part of it" Jade said.

Cresa sighed, "Thank you."

"But i do remember Grandpa saying he seen a person with Blue hair but that was sometime ago" Jade said.

Cresa's eyes lit up, "Really?"

"Yeah he did, he said he sensed a strong goddess like aura from them" Jade said.

Cresa blushed, "What gender? If you know."

Jade tried hard to remember. "Female i remember barely".

Cresa smiled.

Jade put her katana back in its holder.

Cresa looked to the trees and walked over to a baby ghoma, "Go back to your Mommy right now!"

Jade seen the Baby Ghoma and was a little freaked out at the size of it, she really hated bugs and put some space between her and it.

The baby ghoma looked at Jade and Cresa pushed it, "GO HOME! Or Die!"

the baby ghoma didn't need another warning and quickly left.

Cresa sighed, "I hate the ones that do that. Jade are you alright?"

Jade snapped out of her bug fearing state. "uh yeah.." she said.

"Are you afraid of Spiders?"

"Yeah and most bugs, its all goofballs fault he use to put spiders and harmless scorpions on my face when i slept all the time" Jade said.

Cresa had a look of horror, "Why? That's not brotherly."

"He likes being a troublemaker pulling pranks and he has a very bad sense of humor but i did get him back a couple of times" Jade said.

"That's good."

Jade grinned " i always carry a bottle of Pink hair dye in-case he tries to prank me" She said.

Cresa smiled, "I can show you how to dye it purple, and or green."

Jade laughed "hell yeah i wanna see him with green hair and eyebrows".

Cresa smiled, "Help pick the berries then."

"Which berries?" Jade asks.

Cresa went over to a vine and plucked a berry quickly before jumping back. Jade saw a green slime mouth with razor like thorns for teeth. "Its blind but fast, See this berry?"

"yeah" Jade said, she walked over to the vine an grabbed a berry quickly and moving swifty away.

The vine head cried out and looked around trying to find the thieves. "This is how we train any who want to be a Shadow Dancer, though you can see how many are fast enough."

"its not as bad as trying to outrun a whole flock of ticked off cucko's thats determined to peck you to death" Jade said.

Cresa smiled, "Really now? Well it takes ten berries to make enough to dye Lord Ty's hair."

Jade snacthed another berry. "I can't wait to see the look on Goofballs face hehehe"

Cresa smiled as she took another berry, "These only turn the hair green. I'll show you the purple dye ones."

"the purple ones will most likely match the purple seals on his face and arms" Jade said.

Cresa jumped on the head of the Vine plant, "Fallow me then."

Jade fallowed Cresa.

Cresa took her to a small opening in the desert and into a cave, "Be quite."

Jade did as told keeping silent fallowing Cresa deeper into the cave.

Cresa came to a soft silky wall of vines. Cresa moved them aside carefully, "Jade, if you look you can see where the fairies keep their berries. The white ones heal, the purple put you to sleep. So just grab five and lets go before the great fairy catches us."

Jade quickly grabbed five of the purple and got out of the cave as quickly as possible.

Cresa was right behind her, "Two of those will dye his head. Half of one could get his eye brows and that leaves you with enough to save for another time."

"with his darkish tan and green hair he'll look like a walking tree" Jade said lauging a little.

Cresa smiled, "though those would make him purple... you want to get more green ones?"

"Naw these will do" jade said.

Cresa smiled and took Jade back, "Lets get something to eat then."

"Yeah i am a little hungry" Jade said following.

Cresa took Jade to the small room Sierra took her through, "Wait here I'll be back with some food."

"Ok" Jade said sitting down.

Cresa went and got Jade and her something to eat. When she came back Jade saw chicken with potatoes.

"Thank you" Jade said taking her plate for Cresa.

"Welcome, its a bit cold the others ate and looks like they left to."

Jade looked up and seen that she and Cresa were indeed the only ones there.

"I hope I'm not in trouble... nor the others."

"Why do you think that. its not like you done anything wrong" Jade said finishing her meal.

"Yes but The Shadow Dancers are very close like blood sisters, it's very rare for one to go alone or even not be informed."

"Wanna go look for them?" Jade asks standing up.

Cresa smiled and nodded, "We should."

Jade followed Cresa as they both went to look for the other Shadow Dancers.

Cresa and Jade ran into Ganon speaking with Nabooru.

"Father have you seen the other Shadow Dancers?" Jade asks.

Ganon nodded, "I have they're at the Shrine of Nayru. But Jade you and Cresa stay here, Please."

"Is there something wrong going on" Jade asks.

"I sent word to Danto, but Cresa and you need to stay out of the way."

"Fine i'll stay out of the way" Jade said.

Danto was already on his way; Rin made a bloody stop telling him were she chased Rouke to. Though before questions she was gone again.

Zen had accompanied Danto along with Sheikh, Kujo, Merc and his group of mercenaries. "Merc take your men and go to where Rin had told us where she chased Rouke, but don't risk it if anything unappectant happens. Zen Kujo and Sheikh will remain with me" Danto said.

Sierra glared at Rouke and the seven behind her watched him. They new he killed their sister and Sierra told them they couldn't kill less he struck them. Hoping Danto would be there soon Sierra did her best to watch both Rouke and the other Shadow Dancers.

"Finally we caught up to ya bastard" Merc growled he and his men walked up to the Shadow Dancers. "We have a speical visitor back at Reach thats been dieing to see you" He added.

Roukes eyes widened in terror. "Not her oh please not Mom!" he pleaded.

Merc grined "Yeah Lady Seirei has returned from her 14 year long journey" Merc said.

Sierra sighed and ordered the Dancers back; they did but they grumbled about it. Their leader was Cresa but if she wasn't there it was commonly know Sierra was in charge. Sierra looked to see who all was there, she bit her lip not seeing Zen, "Merc I'll watch to other tunnel."

Merc seen the dissappointed Shadow Dancers. "If it makes you all feel that justice is done for your sister Rouke will be put through a unbearable punishment that will make him wish he died at the start of it." Merc said as two of his men bound Rouke.

"What would make us feel better is if we could slowly cut him and feed him still breathing to the Leevers," one answered.

Sierra glared at the dancer, "Merc please just do what you need so I can take care of Nayru's Shine."

Merc and the mercenaries took Rouke and left.

Danto, Sheikh, Zen and Kujo where nearly at the Valley. Danto's wife Seirei who could speak to the spirits of those who died had been informed by Kage that Jade was with Ganon, Seirei had asked Danto to tell Jade that she wanted to see how Jade had grown since the last time she seen her.

Sierra went to the back tunnel to pray before she could return to the shrine to clean and fix it.

Ganon waited for Seirei to arrive.

Danto sighed at stopped "I thought you wanted me to get Jade?" he said as Seirei appeared behind him.

"I did but then again i thought why don't i go with you" She said rolling her eyes.

Danto nodded.

"Oh come on Hudson didn't you miss me after 14 years" Seirei said.

"Yes I did Seirei" Danto said continuing to walk.

"You don't act like you do. What happened while I was gone?"

"Alot, Rouke had gone rogue and tried to kill Jade and Ty Rouke had badly Wounded Ty, Rouke apparently killed Yuusha. Ganondorf had entered Ty and Jades life, Death Dancers are triying to also kill Ty and two of them are wanting to violate Jade, and i'll tell you the rest later" Danto said.

"I'll take care of those annoying two, how dare they wish to harm her. And Ganondorf, is ally or what?"

"Sure you will..and Ganondorf is an ally his Shadow Dancers had helped Merc to capture Rouke" Danto said. "Ty is in the Twilight Realm so i'll doubt you'll see him for a while" he added.

"Just my luck, I come home and only get to see one."

"Your lucky Jade was also to be in Twilight with him" Danto said.

"Oh? Then why is she not? And why has Ty not returned as well?"

"Because Ty has vowed to protect the Princess of that Realm though he is lovestruck with the Twili Princess" Danto said. "Though i'm not sure why Jade has returned"he added.

"Then pick up the pace and lets find out."

"Heheh you only been back for about half a day and you have already taken over command" Danto said.

She smiled, "You like it when I take charge, don't deny it."

"But i can't deny that i liked being in charge either" Danto smiled.

"Then feel free my dear, prove you can," she smiled as she took off ahead, wanting him to prove he was still Grandmaster.

Danto sighed "You should really start acting your age Seirei" he said.

Seirei gave him a fake offended look as she pulled her white fox mask over her face. "Yeah but then agian you look your age i look at least 7 years younger" She smiled as Danto had started chasing after her leaving Sheikh Kujo and Zen in the dust.

Seirei loved it when Danto would play back, and when ever she out ran him. As she kept going she heard a small charm.

Seirei stilled and looked round trying to see where the charm came from.

Danto herd Takeshi's charm and it was close to Seirei.

"Seirei watch out!" Danto shouted running as fast as he could to her. Sheikh, kujo and Zen followed.

Seirei saw Takeshi came from the shadows, he bowed, "So good to see you, Lady Seirei."

Seirei glared at Takeshi. "You have a nerve to harm my family then appear infront of me now" she said.

He smiled as he stood, "Lady Seirei, my sons told me you were back I simply wanted to see you, myself. After all you still have something I can use, I merely want to make sure its in one piece."

"You stay away my wife or i'll string you and your whole family up in the trees by your own guts" Danto shouted standing in front of Seirei, Zen and Sheikh joined him while Kujo ran on ahead to get help.

Takeshi smiled, "Grandmaster Danto, I do believe this is an unfair fight. I mean my children are dealing with Rin and getting Rouke free. You really think a fight would have honor if I fought you three?"

Danto glared at him. "If its a fair honorable fight you want then face me" He said.

"At your age? Sure I'll even leave my knuckle out," Danto herd the knuckle that scared Iaso, hit the ground. That knuckle was enchanted by strong dark magic.

Kujo made it outside Ganons Fortress. out of breath he told a Gerudo to get ganon saying "Danto.. Takeshi in valley hurry".

Danto drew his blade.

Takeshi took his stance, since he used his eyes to do illusions; his stance was more of a dancers. Takeshi knew the sword dances of Danto and he knew if he struck Danto's shoulder he could not use the blade.

Danto knew that he would have to keep Takeshi at a distance. Danto called upon his power of fire and slashed his Blade at thin air sending a flaming wave at Takeshi.

Takeshi smiled, he hoped for a chance to use his new 'gift' and as the fire went to touch him there was a small charm and the wind throw the fire back at Danto.

Danto seeing the fire heading back towards him, he slashed his sword as it came within range and the fire dispursed. He then rushed towards Takehsi.

Takeshi danced around not cocky but trying to strike. Danto knew when Takeshi was cocky and he knew this wasn't that time.

Danto keep trying to stirke but Takeshi dodged every try.

Each one trying to strike the other. few times did Sheikh or Zen see Danto and Takeshi make contact. Takeshi was getting angry that him and Danto had the same seed and that he wasn't able to disable Danto's arm.

Danto knew Takeshi was getting mad, that was his plan get Takeshi mad enough to make a mistake, patince was the key here.

Takeshi got up in a tree and threw five needles at Sheikh. Danto knew Takeshi was getting ready to make his leave. Sure enough as Sheikh dodged Ganon, Jade and Cresa were there. Takeshi left, and Cresa went after him.

Danto let out an worn out breath, his feet gave in but Zen and sheikh caugh him and held him up. "I really should consider retiring" he said.

Jade went over to Danto, "You ok, Grandpa?"

Ganon looked around a bit to make sure it was safe.

"Yeah i'm just worn out" Danto said. Seirei picked up Danto's sword and place it back into the its holder in the walking stick.

Ganon turned to look at Zen, "What did he want?"

Before Zen or any one answered they heard Cresa scream in pain.

Kujo took Danto of Zen and Sheikh allowing them to go and help, Jade and Seirei went with them followed by Ganon.

Cersa was pinned by Ren's tail as he waited in his Lotus cat form. Cresa had a large cut a long her left leg. "Such a beauty," he said as his tongue licked her cheek.

"Hey Kitty cat your in deep shit now!" Zen shouted rushing towards Ren with his twin blades rasied.

Ren threw Cresa at Zen, as he leaped for Jade. Cresa twisted her body best she could to avoid the blades.

Jade shouting in surprise as a ghostly figure appeared in front of her and slashing a rusty sharp blade at ren. "You'll keep your hand/paws whatever off her" the ghostly figure shouted.

"Kage!but how!" Jade said as she reconised the ghost. Seirei stood next to her. "I forgot to say i can summon ghosts to fight for me, you can't harm or kill a Ghost but a ghost can harm the living" she said.

Ren backed off circling the ghost, "You took her! Dead or not you will pay for taking my toy," Ren's voice was furriest as he kept eye on all around him. Ren growled at Kage and a smoke looking like thing started to pour off Ren. Zen heard a sharp screech come from above him.

Zen looked up.

"Zen becarefull" Jade warned.

"She is not your toy" Kage shouted keeping his eyes on Ren.

Zen saw a woman looking down at him, she smiled, "I'll keep you company since you lost your other."

Ren's tail went cold like ice as he went for Seirei. He figured if the woman died Kage was gone. Jade felt the ground under her start to crumble and a scaly arm grabbed her ankle.

"Not again" Jade said.

Seirei puled her fox mask over her face and drew her glave.

Jade was pulled under ground and dragged off. The woman above Zen dropped down, "I promise I'm fun. If you like just ask Ganon."

Ren's icy tail hit the blade and Seirei saw the same eyes as Takeshi.

Sheikh seen Jade dragged away. "Jade!" he shouted.

Zen coldly glared at the woman before turning to strike Ren from behind.

The woman screamed and every ones ears rang and dropped all but Ren. Kage was only temperately stung and the woman walked up to Zen, "Do NOT IGNORE ME!"

She looked at Ren and he nodded before leaving.

"I don't take orders from you, so i can ignore you if i wish" Zen said getting up.

She smiled, "Then fly!"

Zen saw her kick as hit connected on his chest. Zen was kicked into Sheikh and Sheikh felt the tree behind him. Ganon fired lighten at her but half deaf put his aim off and she dodged it.

Danto and Kujo finally arrived, being as they wasen't affected Danto tried to blast her with a wave of fire.

She sensed the fire and moved, "I already tried a taste of fire old man!"

She jumped high into the trees, "Have you ever tasted your own blood as your flesh burned? That prick will pay!"

Zen looked to sheikh. "Who does she mean by Prick? the Grandmaster is the only one we know to use fire" he said to him.

Sheikh looked up the tree and nearly went white as snow, "Z-Zen!"

Zen looked up and saw a large bat that looked like it was half melted. One demon red eye looked at him and Sheikh as the fangs caught little light.

Sheikh and Zen both backed far away from the tree as possible.

The others looked from the two to the tree and the bat crawled down. "What? Am I not as pretty anymore," it screeched.

"Don't worry, every blood I take restores my beauty. Any volunteers?"

"Try any off us and you'll get a cherry bomb to your face" Zen said.

The bat smiled, "Ganon too?... Wait! I'll visit my brother."

Danto glanced round. "Wheres Jade?" he asks.

"The ground shuck and something scaly dragged her off" Sheikh said.


	17. Dragons and Ice

The bat smiled and flapped its wings hard and was gone. Ganon looked at Sheikh then realized Cresa was gone as well, "Danto, Cresa's blood. I bet she fallowed Jade."

Jade was coming out of what ever she hit when she was dragged. She felt some one teasing her thighs. As she looked she saw Haruto stroking her legs and smiling like a sick pervert.

"Back Off now!" she shouted trying to hit Haruto.

"Let follow before its to late" Seirei said.

Haruto pinned her arms down and laid down on her, "No! I want you to squirm and scream."

He leaned down to kiss her chest; loved the fighters and this was one way to get back for all those times his brother would take the girls away.

Jade glared daggers at him. she used her toe to push the knife in her shoe to stick out of it and kicked at Haruto.

Haruto growled and slammed her down hard knocking wind out a bit, "Com'on what else do you have hidden?"

He pulled out his small dagger and cut her pants as he traced the blade up.

"You think i'll tell you, there called hidden knifes for a reason Bastard" Jade said.

Haruto smiled, "I wasn't referring to your weapons, though I'll have fun finding those too."

Jade could see the twist soul in his eyes as he pressed closer to the cut on her pants.

Jade glared at him again trying once again to hit him.

Haruto smiled a sat on her hips before taking his hands to her shirt and making cuts. "You're so cute when you fight."

"We'll see how cute i am after i neuter you and feed your balls to the crows" she shouts.

Haruto ripped the rest of her shirt and pinned her hands down again, "Daichi doesn't like men. And that would be interesting if you could."

Haruto's arms turned into more dragon like ones with the claws cutting slightly on her wrist.

Jade saw Iaso kick Haruto off, "If I am to help stop trying to piss me off!"

Iaso put his cloak on Jade.

"Iaso where the hell did you come from?" Jade shouts.

Haruto growled and Rin came up to Jade, "Haruto, you were to stall not kidnap!"

Rin looked at Jade, "I'm sorry."

Iaso untied his charm, "I wont think twice. Rin, take her out please."

Rin nodded and got Jade off the bed, "Come I'll get you some Dragon rose, it'll keep Haruto from you."

Jade looked confused. "what the hell is going on here?".

Rin sighed, "Iaso found himself a love... and three that was with his love are to be watched and killed less Iaso helps father with getting rid of some one."

"Your father is such a bastard" Jade said she looked down and found one of her knifes and picked it up.

Rin sighed and Jade saw Cresa on the bed in Rin's room. Iaso came up behind them, "Help her and I'll take you two back, before 'he' gets back. I'm sorry Jade, I hope he didn't hurt you."

"Its not your fault, I should have not let him surpirse me" Jade said.

Iaso sighed, "How is your brother?"

"Annoying as ever. Beleave it or not Goofball has fallen in love with the Princess Midna" Jade said.

Iaso smiled and went over to Cresa. Rin had used what blood trick she knew to get the poison out but Cresa needed to be healed.

"Is she going to be alright?" Jade asks.

Iaso smiled, "The poison is out and I bandage her leg but you and her should brace for a shadow jump."

"Right" Jade said preparing heself for a shadowjump and helped Cresa.

Iaso held the two close and jumped them to Ganon and the others. He let them go and bowed, "Sorry grandmaster, I must not stay."

Thank you Iaso" Danto said.

Iaso was gone leaving the two with the others. Ganon went up to Jade and looked at the cloak, "Tell me I get to kill someone."

"Join the que, I want kill them too" Kage's Ghost growled.

"Come on Dear we'll got get you another Top" Seirei said taking Jade.

Cresa looked from Jade to Ganon, "If I may speak my lord."

"You may" Ganon said.

Seirei quickly took jade to where she left a sack, she opened it and pulled out a sleeveless Ninja Gi and handed it to Jade. Jade quick put it on.

"Jade seems to be a favorite of two of Takeshi's children."

Ganon glared unsure if he wanted her to continue.

"Well, we could set a trap; using her," Cresa could feel Ganon's rage and she cringed.

"She has a point, they are not going to give up easily so we might as well use this as an opportunity to make them regret what they want from her." Danto said, Ganon looked to Danto uncertainly. "I don't like it either but we must put an end to it for Jade's sake." he added.

Ganon looked at Cresa, "How does this trap work?"

She bowed, "Fire Temple. If she in there the two males will enter it. Iaso said his sister plans to never get close to fire again less she is dead. So if Lady Jade is there we must only watch for the two."

"Also in the Fire temple the Grandmasters Fire magic will be stronger than normal and wouldn't tire him out as easily" Zen said.

Ganon sighed, "Jade must agree to it."

Cresa nodded and Ganon growled, "AND YOU GO BACK HOME! Sierra will stay with Jade."

Seirei returned with Jade.

Cresa looked at Jade and bowed before leaving; injured or not she was still quite fast. Ganon sighed and looked at Danto, "Would you tell her, please?"

Danto sighed. "Alright, Jade Cresa had given us an idea on how to stop Haruto and Ren from kidnapping you, but we'll will only go through with it if you aprove of the plan as we need to use you to lure them into a trap" Danto said.

Jade looked at them, "Whats the plan?"

"We need you to lure them into the Fire Temple, you'll only have to worry about Ren and Haruto since Takeshi's other Daugther doesn't want to go anywhere near fire again, inside Me, Ganon, Zen and anyone else will strike" Danto said.

Jade nodded, she wanted to get the two back but it was luring them that would pose a challenge.

Sierra and Merc were looking for Danto, they were attacked and Rouke was freed.

Zen heard movement and went to investigate. He soon came across Sierra and Merc, the first thing he noticed was that Sierra had a nasty cut on her arm.

When she saw Zen she smiled a bit. "Is Lord Ganondorf with you," she called to him slowing down a bit to breath better.

"Yes he and the others are just ahead, now stay still this might sting" Zen said walking up to her, he had a small bottle and a bandage, he gently poured a little of whats in the bottle onto a piece of cotton and cleaned the cut on Sierra's arm before wrapping it.

Sierra cringed a bit as she blushed to his touch. She looked at him almost shy like, "Thank you, Zen."

"Anytime" Zen said smiling.

Sierra's blush went wild at his smile then she sensed Ganon and quickly turned and bowed, "Lord Ganon, Master Danto, I'm afraid we have bad news."

Merc bowed to Danto, "We had Rouke then we were attacked by Takeshi's sons and Iaso was with them. He took Rouke but didn't attack us or his brothers."

Danto looked concerned. "That is quite surprising since Iaso had returned Jade nad Cresa to us" he said.

Sierra looked around, "Is Cresa alright? I see Lady Jade is."

Merc sighed, "I don't know why but he was with them, is he being forced some how?"

Jade sighed. "Cresa is ok, Iaso is being forced into helping Takeshi" she said.

Merc looked at her, "How do you know for sure?"

Jade lowered her head "cause Rin told me" she said

Merc groaned, "Rin, sorry but she still hasn't done much to prove herself."

Sierra looked at Merc then Ganon and Danto she bowed, "Please give me permission."

Jade glared at merc. "well you wasn't there when Rin helped Goofball to save me a couple of times" Jade said.

"Permission for what?" Danto asks.

"To show him the proof he seeks," Sierra looked at Ganon and he smirked.

Merc looked at Jade, "You're still a child."

"I act more mature than you most of the time Merc, so cut the child crap" Jade said poking Merc.

"By all means" Danto said.

Sierra took off her head gem and placed her head on Merc's. Every saw Merc shake as his body went numb. After a few seconds she let go and Merc dropped to one knee. He was just shown everything Rin had done and everything that was done to her. Sierra held her head a bit before covering the letter 'Z' with the gem.

"see" Jade said with a smirk.

Sierra bowed to Merc, "Sorry but the other way would have killed you. Please forgive me for grabbing you like that."

Merc was processing what he just saw; Rin made a deal with Huntress to save Jade. That was known, but at almost every turn she did something to help reach or those inside except for her brother Iaso. Merc saw the abuse she took for helping Ty all that time ago. He even saw how she chased Rouke to the shrine; yet none of it made much sense he couldn't deny that Rin and most likely Iaso were both trying to stop their father.

"Just warn me next time please" Merc said.

Sierra nodded, "If there is a next time. Ganon, the fire temple may be safe but there is still a problem."

"what problem" Danto asks.

"They can jump in and out as long as there is a faint shadow. And Fire cast many shadows."

"I did not expect this problem" Danto said.

Ganon groaned, Sierra made a good point and ruined the plan.

"But Lady Jade had to have gone to an older temple right? A forgotten one, she would be safer there with some inside and the rest placing an illusion of her were we want our trap. Is there any one that is her height?"

Danto thought hard, and the other tried to think of anyone they think is jades height.

Sierra sighed, "Not even a commoner? Think about it, sorry Jade, but she's never fought to get out of their grasp less they've already had her where they wanted. I'm sure there is at least one person about her height."

"i think i know someone who's Jade's height, Lily" Zen said.

Sierra looked to Jade, "So then, you think this Lilly would be ok with being your double?"

"Yeah she's my best friend, she'll do anything for me" Jade said.

"Then we should get everything ready, the sooner the better, right?"

"I'll go get Lily then" Zen said.

"Be quick" Danto said.

Sierra bowed then pulled a hair from Jade's head, "I'll need it for sent, sorry."

Zen disappeared to get Lily.

When he returned with Lily they all left for the temple. Jade realized how close the Temple was to Reach and the Zora domain. Reach was but two days away and one day from the Zora city. As they got close to the Temple itself Danto could sense the enchanted blue fire. Danto smiled and Sierra looked around, the Temple was so beautiful. As they walked up the steps Zen was flung back. Sierra looked to him and every one looked for what sent Zen back; they found nothing. Sierra went to Zen, "Are you ok? I don't see any wounds."

"i'm all right just felt a little shock thats all" Zen said getting up.

"Alright, lets try it again," Sierra smiled and the two went back to the steps. The Temple pushed him back again and Nara flew in side, "Jade come, I think the temple sees him as enemy."

"Geez what I do to deserve that" Zen said.

Sierra shrugged, "I'm not sure."

Nara and Jade went back to the chamber Jade had prayed in. They saw a red crystal on a table that wasn't there before.

"Whats that?" Jade asks.

"I don't know, you touch it."

Jade went up to the red crystal and touched it.

'So you are Jade? Don't worry I'm Din. Why is the one trying to enter the temple while he carries thoughts of slaughter?' The voice spoke to Jade's heart.

"Lady Din its not Zen's fault its the ghost of his ancestor who is the cause of the thoughts" Jade said.

'Then as long as no blood inside is spilled I will let him in my sister's temple.'

"Thank you Lady Din" Jade said bowing.

Jade came out and looked at Zen, Sierra was beside him as Jade smiled, "Its ok now, just no blood spilling."

"thats going to be hard, since we're trying to ambush Ren and Haruto" Danto said.

"We're we going to attack them in the temple? I thought we were going to set the trap outside," Jade looked at Danto.

"I thought so, since There Sister wouldn't want to be near fire, but maybe we can set it out here" he said.

Sierra held her stomach as she felt a vision come.

"What do you see Sierra?" Danto asks.

Sierra was seeing flashes of the attack of a battle long ago. She saw some thing strike at a man looking like Danto, but was in armor from the times when the Sheikahs first were allied with the Kingdom of Hyrule. The visions ended with Sierra seeing Zen's heart ripped from his body. Sierra dropped to her knees screaming in fear.

"Sierra whats wrong?" Zen asks kneeling next to her worried.

Danto stood there 'it must be serious if Sierra is reacting like this' he thought.

Sierra stared at the snow under her feet, her heart felt broken. She was trying to remember what attacked Zen; if she could then maybe she could save him. Sierra cried not wanting to tell but fearing the vision was to be soon.

"Sierra please tell whats wrong" Zen said.

Sierra looked at Zen then buried her head on his chest, "Please stay here! Don't go any where but here!"

Zen looked surprised for a moment.'was her vision about me' he thought as he held her.

"Please, Zen stay here," She held his shirt as she cried and tried to see what struck him. Ganon looked at Danto, "The blue fire could help you and you were going to stay here with Jade right?"

"I will stay with her" Danto said. Seirei looked to Kage. "Kade dear i'm afraid i'll have to send you back for now but let me know and i'll summon you again when you want" she said apologetically,Kage nodded before fading away.

Ganon nodded, "Sierra is really worried, would it be to much to ask he stay here as well?"

"I was thinking for him to stay here, incase they aren't fooled" Danto said.

"As long as Sierra near the decoy, they would only have one way to tell. And if they know Jade's blood I fear I'd go on a rampage."

Sierra stayed were she was her cry null to nothing more then a whimper.

Zen was still holding Sierra.

"I just hope this does work" Danto said.

"Lily becarefull please" Jade said standing next to her.

"No worries" Lily replied.

Ganon cleared his throat and Zen felt Sierra shake as she forced herself out of his arms. Sierra stood and bowed, "Forgive my loss of control."

Zen went to stand next to Danto, a little confused and surprised about Sierra's reaction.

Sierra had her gaze still watching Zen but she stayed bowing to Ganon. He sighed, "Sierra you're going to make sure this young lady does not get harmed."

Sierra stood up and Zen saw her eye seemed dulled and they were more hazel then they ever were, "Yes, shall we set the trap before to late?"

"The sooner the better" Danto said.

"and the sooner i get a chance to kick those bastards in the balls for Jade" lily said.

Sierra smiled at Lily's words, "I know how to drop some one with out kicking the privets."

"You have to tell me sometime" Lily said.

Sierra nodded, "Hold still."

Sierra broke the strand of hair and using a soft fine powder TwinRova made she put the illusion on Lily. Jade was well impressed, Lily looked like a mirror of Jade.

Lily smilled to jade "Does this mean we both get to gang up on Ty when he annoys you cause he'll be way freaked out" Jade started laughing at the thought of that and Lily joined in.

Ganon sighed, "Fun is for after war. Lily dear please don't go to far from Sierra. And Jade stay in the safest place here."

"righto, time for payback" Lily said.

Sierra smiled and those who were to be at the trap left.

Danto, Jade and Zen stayed outside but out of sight aswell.

Sierra froze as they got to the spot, the snow looked off and Sheikh noticed it as well. Sierra went close to 'Jade', "Lets keep our eyes and ears open."

Sheikh kept alert making sure not to forget to watch the shadows for any sign of a Death Dancer.

Sierra knelled down and looked at the snow, she brushed some aside and under it was ice. Sierra looked closer trying to see if anything was moving, "SHEIKH GRAB HER NOW!"

As Sheikh grabbed 'Jade' he saw a claw like thing break the ice and Sierra was in the water.

"Sierra" 'Jade' shouted standing behind sheikh.

It took a few seconds but Sierra came out cold but pissed, "GET OUT HERE YOU FUCKING PUSSY!"

Sheikh and the others never heard Sierra speak like that before. The ice cracked more and Ren jumped out in his Lotus Cat form, he glared at Sierra and growled, "Watch your mouth slut!"

Sheikh glared at Ren, "She's no slut you and your bastard brother are fucking man whores" Sheik shouted.

Ren glared at Sierra and Sheikh saw a whip like tail strike for him. "GET LOST VIRGIN!"

Sheikh dodged while throwning five needles at Ren. "I'll rather be a virgin than a man whore" Sheikh taunted.

Ren went for Sheikh's head when Sierra threw a bottle of black smoke at his face. As the thin glass broke Sheikh and Ren face where in the black smoke. Sheikh felt Sierra grab him and 'Jade' as Ren was blindly swinging his claws. Sierra looked at Sheikh, "She is to be protected not used as shield."

"I wasn't using her as a shield" Sheikh said shrugging his shoulders.

Sierra looked at the girl, "Be careful Haruto is near his brother all the time."

Ren growled and charged at the voices, he never had to fight blind before and Sierra pissed him off.

Sheikh nodded and leaped out the way of Ren, he then threw a rock at the other side of the ice trying to trick ren into thinking he was over where the rock was thrown.

Ren stopped for a bit smelling the air and headed for 'Jade.'

'Jade' seen Ren coming for her and drew her blade.

Sierra drew her's as well, she had her needle filled with poison and knew if it got in his eye Ren would never see again.

'Jade' Smirked before taking out a cherry bomb and tossed it at Ren's Head.

Sierra went for a side as Sheikh went for the other. Ren's tail swatted the bomb causing a bit of pain but he didn't slow.

Sheikh silently drew his katana and striked at Ren.

Sheikh felt like he cut weak rock; his blade even sparked a bit. Ren growled and as he went to bite the little Sheikh when he felt Sierra's curved blade bite between his ribs. Ren gave a ear shattering scream as he shadow jumped to safety.

"Thats one but wheres the other?" Sheikh asks keeping alert.

Sierra painted, the cold water was freezing making it harder to breath. She looked around and she remembered who struck Zen. She looked at Sheikh, "HURRY! ZEN WONT SEE IT COMING! GO NOW!"

Sheikh didn't waste time and left followed closely by 'Jade'.

Jade and Danto sat quietly in a hidden spot in the Temple with Zen sitting on a Branch looking out.

Sierra followed as fast as she could, slowed only by the freezing water on her clothes and skin. Sheikh came in view of Ganon and Zen. As Sheikh saw a small glimmer and realized the white stone dragon on the temple wasn't stone.

"Look out" Sheikh shouted.

Ganon and Zen looked around and the Dragon's tail went for Zen's heart as he turned around. Ganon fired a deadly bolt cutting the tail tip off just inches from its target.

Zen gave a nod of Thanks to Ganon before drawning his twin blades and striking at the Dragon.

The dragon moved from the temple and landed hard on the ground. It was faster on the ground and it went for Sheikh with deadly speed.

"Oh Shit" Sheikh shouted tossing a smoke bomb.

The Dragon was just a bit faster and Sheikh felt his leg trapped between the jaws. Ganon halt his strike as he saw Sheikh was trapped and has being used as a shield. The dragon looked at Zen and gave a twisted smile.

"You Fucking Bastard fight fair for once!" Sheikh shouted trying to get his leg freed.

The dragon shook Sheikh then threw him at Sierra who was just showing up. The dragon looked at Zen and arched its long back.

Zen glared at the Dragon. "Wanna piece of me, then bring it!" Zen shouted rushing forward wth blades drawn.

The dragon smiled and punched the ground. As the ground shook every lost a bit of Balance and there was a loud crack followed by smaller cracks. The frozen ice began to fall; Sierra was to slow from the cold and Sheikh was bleeding to heavily from his broken leg. Lily saw she was on an old bridge but Sierra and Sheikh fell.

"Sheikh, Sierra!" Lily shouted trying to get to the edge fast enought to at least grab one of them and pull them up.

Sheikh was closet and Lily grabbed his arm. Sheikh held on and Sierra slipped into the white fog made by the movement of the ground. The dragon smiled at Zen waiting to see his choice.

Zen gave the Dragon a cold glare before turning round to get to Sierra.

"For someone your size Sheikh you sure do wiegh alot" Lily cursed helping him over the edge and onto solid ground.

Once over the edge Sheikh looked at Lily, "Sorry."

Ganon fired at the dragon and it simply dodged. It ran fast and it went for the bridge looking at Sheikh for a snack.

Zen carefully made his way into the blinding fog, using the falling ice he moved around til he found Sierra unconscious and bleeding.

Zen gently picked Sierra up and carefully made his way back up sicking his sword into the Ice to get up there.

Sheikh shouted in fear as he seen the dragon come for him and shouted for Lily to save herself. Datno quickly took control of the blue fire and fired three beams of it at the Dragon.

The Dragon jumped and shakily landed behind Lily and Sheikh. It looked back and glared before running to find Ren. As Zen got up on the ground Ganon came over, "How is she?"

Lily was frozen in fear that dragon was a little more then what she thought she would see; the Cat wasn't much better.

Lily shook the fear out of her mind and helped to get Sheikh on his feet and held him up, Shiekh yelled in pain as he put weight on his broken leg.

"Bleeding badly and if she doesn't get somewhere warm soon she might die of hypothermia" Zen said.

Ganon made his hand glow a faint red and touched Sierra to keep her warm, "We can't move her to much. Jade?"

"Yeah" Jade said she walked over helping Lily with Sheikh.

"Is there some where in there Sierra can be laid till she has strength or at least is conscious again?"

Nara watched from the door and went back to the hidden chamber.

"Yes there is, lily can you manage sheikh for a moment" Jade said handing Sheikh back over to lily. "Follow me" she adds.

Ganon stood letting Zen carry Sierra to the room Jade lead him to. Ganon went to Danto, "Didn't go as planed, sorry about Sheikh's leg."

"It is nothing for you to be sorry for, this just adds another reason to my list to hunt them all down" Danto said darkly.

Ganon smiled, "Me too, though Sierra has more reason for wanting Haruto dead."

"Only a fool can't see why" Danto said.

Ganon nodded. When Zen laid Sierra down Jade saw the ice had made fine cuts but they were shallow. Nara came in and sat above Sierra's head, "Jade, Zen."

"We're here" Zen said standing behind Jade.

Nara smiled, "Din and Nayru want you both in the Chamber, now please."

"Uh ok" Zen said as he fallowed Jade and Nara in the Chamber.

When they entered the chamber the door closed and at the bottom was a red female lion, on its head was an oval shaped stone. The stone was a calm blue and the lion was sitting where the red crystal was before.

"Lady Din , Lady Nayru" Jade said bowing Zen did the same but was weary.

The lion bowed its head and they heard it speak, 'Jade, Zen please don't be afraid.'

The lion burned brightly and when the light was gone Jade saw the emerald temple again in the field of purple lilies. Zen was still next to Jade but had no idea how it happened.

"What the...?" Zen said. Jade was thinking the same thing.

Both Jade and Zen felt a hand touch their shoulders from behind. "Jade, Din wishes to activate your gift," a sweet voice spoke.

"What..what Gift?" Jade asks confused.

The woman came around and both Jade and Zen remembered her as the woman who helped Cloak and has helped Ty. "Follow please, oh Zen dear please wait here. I'll be back to speak with you," the woman gave a sweet warm smile to both of them.

Zen nodded and sat down on the ground While Jade followed her.

She lead Jade to the three large crystals, "Please relax and wait here; Din will be here soon."

Jade did as told and waited patently.

The woman returned to Zen and held out a small green stone on a fine chain, "You care for the one called Sierra right?"

"Yeah" Zen said.

"Sierra is to stay at the temple, her fate is to be of great help in a future you can not yet see. This stone will let you know where she goes if she ever needs to leave and it will take you to her when ever you wish."

Zen took the stone. "Thank you" he said.

She nodded, "Please if there is anything else you need or any questions just ask."

Jade saw the red crystal glow and she felt the triforce on her hand, burn.

"What the hell?" Jade said looking at her hand.

The burning cooled off and Jade could feel a power flow through her veins. 'You're alright there is no scar, I simply unlocked what power you have. You are very special Jade. You can heal and now you can heal even with fire. I've allowed you to channel your gift through fire and heat.'

"Thank you Lady Din" Jade said.

'Welcome. Now please don't hide what you can do.'

Zen and Jade both began to glow brightly and when the white light was gone they where in the chamber. The lion was gone and there was no crystal, just the pure perfect water and the blue flame torches.

Zen looked to Jade "So what did Lady Din want with you then?" he asks.

"Lady Din unlocked the true extent of my Healing abilities i can now channel it through fire and heat" Jade answered.

Zen nodded, "Would you help Sierra and Sheikh then?"

"yeah, lets help Sierra first since sheikh is still outside" she said.

Zen nodded and they left back to the room. Nara was sitting next to Sierra's head waiting for Jade.

Jade started to focus her gift and started to heal Sierra.

Zen watched as the blue fire in the room began to grow brighter. Jade could feel the power and channeling seemed to not take so much from her. She was able to fully heal Sierra and could feel enough strength to heal Sheikh.

"i'll go and see to sheikh so i leave you here with Sierra" Jade said.

Zen nodded and watched Sierra as she slept.

Jade went outside. "Lily set sheikh down over here please" she said. Lily then walked over and helped sheikh to sit down. Jade then channeled the heat and shiekhs leg was healing in no time.

Ganon watched Jade and looked at Danto, "She's a healer isn't she?"

"Yeah but she doesn't use it often, tried to use it at a young age to try and heal Ty of his scars it didn't work and she didn't feel confident using it afterwards" Danto said.

"She looks like she's confident to me."

"Then Din must have helped her gift them" Danto said.

Ganon laughed, "Well Din is my favorite Goddess."

Sierra smiled in her sleep and for some reason Zen blushed seeing her smile.

Sheikh stood amazed that his leg was healed. Danto looked to him "Sheikh you Lily and Seirei return to Reach now" he said.

Seirei looked at Danto, "But I want to stay."

"I need you to take charge of Reach till i get back" Danto said.

Seirei smiled, "Fine but only if I get my kiss."

Danto smirked "Your going to have to cacth me first" he said taking off.

Seirei sighed and went after him. Ganon blinked for a second then looked at Jade and Sheikh, "Did Danto just act like a child?"

"Grandma has that affect on him" Jade laughed.

Ganon nodded and went to the temple to check on Sierra. Sheikh and Lily left for Reach.

Zen's blush dissappeared just as Ganon entered the room.

"Zen how is she?" Ganon went over the other side of Sierra.

"She fine, jade healed her so she's just resting" Zen said looking at the small green stone Akiko given him.

Ganon nodded, "Then I ask you watch her for me, I need to return to make sure those two don't attack the Valley."

Zen nodded before sitting down on the edge of the bed.

"Nara is it time to return to Twilight?" Jade asks.

Nara smiled, "I'm afraid so Jade...Say good bye and I'll open the portal."

Ganon looked at Jade, "Please make sure Ty doesn't do anything to rash. And Please visit at least, both you and him."

"don't be surprised if he has Pink or Purple hair next time" Jade said hugging Ganon.

Ganon gave Jade a look of 'oh crap', "Let me guess, you and Cresa picked berries?"

Jade grinned "just purple and Green i already have Pink dye if he annoys me to much he knows what i'll do".

Ganon lowered his face and covered it with his hand, "Be careful my dear."

Nara had the portal open and waiting, "Come Jade, Ferrish and your brother are waiting to hear that you're alive."

Jade said goodbye to Ganon and went through the portal.

Nara fallowed her and Ganon nodded to Zen, "When she has strength will you bring her home?"

"I was told that Sierra is to stay in this temple by the priestess of the Goddesses" Zen said.

"She is? Why," Ganon didn't look to happy about the idea.

"All i was told was that she was to be a great help in the future and that she was to remain here" Zen replied.

Ganon sighed, "Then she is to stay here only, if she needs food let her know to go to Reach. I do not need her running around and disobeying the Goddesses."

Ganon left not waiting for an answer.

Zen went back to wait on Sierra to waken.


End file.
